Bond Deeper Than Blood
by sstark2010
Summary: After Yuki became a vampire, Zero wasn't the same. And, Headmaster Cross bringing his orphaned niece home didn't help. But, soon, Zero began to thaw and befriend Alise. He began to feel drawn to her, to her blood. There was just something about her, that broke him. Something he would soon realize was deeper than the blood. Rated M for later chapters. Please RxR!
1. Prolouge

**BOND DEEPER THAN BLOOD**

SUMMARY

The next school year was soon to begin. Zero Kiryu had changed alot, since Yuki became a vampire. And, though she and Kaname returned to start the Night class back up, Zero's animosity was still strong. But, during the summer, something happened. Something that would change him forever. He found a new love interest in the new girl at Cross Academy.

She is sixteen-year old, Alise Cross. She has long, black hair and chocolate colored eyes. She is very loving and protective, but she can also have a fierce temper. She is Kaien's niece, recently orphaned. Zero took to her quickly, but kept an emotional distance. That was soon to change.

* * *

PROLOUGE

After Yuki became a vamipre, Zero wasn't the same. And, Kaien bringing his niece home, didn't help. Though the girl was withdrawn, for the first few weeks, and kept to herself. Kaien informed Zero of how she was recently orphaned. Her family was in a terrible crash and her parent's were killed. That bit of information seemed to thaw Zero, a fraction. She arrived very much the same way Zero had, when Cross took him in. So, he made a small effort to look after the girl.

They weren't strangers, of course. She used to visit all the time, making them close, childhood friends. But, now, to Zero: it hurt that she was Yuki's cousin, though not by blood. She was Kaien's sister's daughter. But despite that, she and Yuki were extremely close. They acted like sisters, in the past. But, she knew what Yuki was, now. Her family being Hunters, Alise Cross knew all about: Vampires and Hunters and Purebloods. She even knew about Zero.

Now, Alise felt as if, her and Yuki's bond was broken. She felt alone. Zero sympathized, knowingly. That was how he used to feel. After summer ended, Alise started school at the academy, along with Zero. She became a bit more lively and cheery. She almost reminded Zero of Yuki. But, Alise would never be like _her_. That was why he started to like her, even more. He did take to her, but never seemed to notice that he had found a friend to lean on, and would soon come to love. Zero was still a vampire, but clung to his humanity. The Hunter in him was keeping him human: keeping the monster in check. Alise discovered many things about Zero: like how he used to drink Yuki's blood. And, when Yuki 'awakened', all his affections, for her, died. What Alise didn't know was: now, he was drawn to her blood, and her very being. There was something about her blood, that set him afire. But, it stemmed from something more than that. Something, he would soon come to realize, that was deeper than blood.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Classes had just ended, the bell ringing ten minutes ago. She knew where everyone would be and headed there, also. Not to oogle the Night class students. No, she just wanted to see one guy in particular. And, he would be there, performing his duties. She reached the Moon dorm gates, quickly, and slowed to a stop. Alise stood back, watching all the idiotic girls, waiting for the Night class.

_What was is so special about the Night class? _she thought.

Alise was pretty new to this school, but she knew they were more, than just rich kids, who happen to have class at night. She knew their secret, of course. But, she still didn't think they were a big deal. She thought it was a waste of time: to sit and swoon over them. She decided to leave, until she saw him, the one she was looking for. He was a part of the Disciplinary committee, therefore, he had to guard the Night class. Zero Kiryu. He ran through her mind alot lately. Alise began to feel butterflies in her stomach. They were friends for about three years, but just recently grown closer. He was usually quiet, but she knew he liked her company.

And, she definitely liked his.

Alise stopped and watched, as Zero and Kaito cleared the screaming fangirls away from the Night class. She gazed at Kaito with a tinge of slight jealousy. He got to work so close to Zero and she wished it was her. She sighed and turned. Just as she went to leave, her foot caught and she tripped on a crack.

"Woooah!" she screamed out.

She waited for the floor hit her. It never happened. She felt strong, warm arms were wrapped around her. She looked up to see a pair of lilac eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked, in a grumpy, but nice way.

She blushed, "Um, yeah, I'm fine" she stood up quickly, feeling embarassed.

When he didn't release her, she looked up at him and studied him. Zero didn't look to well today. Actually, most days he didn't, but this evening, he looked terrible.

Alise touched his cheek gently, "You look like you need some rest, Zero." she told him, a little worried.

Kaname walked past with a slight smirk and stopped, before all the other Night class went inside, "Yes, Zero. Why don't you rest?" he said, but not in a rude way.

It was like, he actually wanted to help Zero. Zero narrowed his eyes. Just then, Yuki passed, pausing a second, then scurried to Kaname. Yuki didn't seem to like seeing Alise in Zero's arms. Alise noticed Zero's frown and looked towards the Night class couple, but they were already gone, before she could even see.

"Uh, see? Kaname agrees with me." Alise pointed out.

Zero scoffed and stood her straight, then turning to walk away, "What does he know?" he mumbled.

She narrowed her eyes, irritated, "Your so damn stubborn!" she cried out loudly.

He looked back, with his eyebrow raised "Did you just really yell at me?" he asked, walking back to her.

Alise blushed and gulped, finding courage, "Yes, I did. What are you gonna do about it?" she replied, in a smartass way.

He growled a little and was about to argue back, "Why yo-"

He was going to yell at Alise, but cut off. A hand quickly lay on Alise's shoulder.

"Alise Cross! I do believe it's past your curfew." Yuki suddenly appeared, reprimanding Alise.

"Yes, it is cousin." Alise grumbled, stiffening at Yuki's touch.

She was about to turn away, but Zero took Alise's arm.

"I'll take you back." he said, gruffly.

Yuki started to protest this, but he ignored her nagging. The whole Night class had stopped, to watch the scene. Yuki frowned, while Kaname tugged her hand. Zero pulled Alise down the path, towards the Day dorms. When they were a good distance away from Yuki's sight, Alise started to pull away from Zero's grasp.

"Ow! Let go, Zero!" Alise struggled.

He ignored her, also. He kept walking, seemingly angry. She frowned, yet kept struggling. She twisted her hand, trying to loosen his grip.

"You think I'm stubborn?" he finally spoke,"Ha! You're just as stubborn as I am." he said, in a dull like tone.

Alise continued to struggle a little more, but to no avail. After a few more minutes passed, she grew frustrated, "Zero, what's with you lately?" she yelled out.

"Nothing!" he said quickly, obviously lying.

Alise halted, jerking Zero to a stop with her. She childishly stomped her foot.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"No!" he said, turning back to face her.

His eyes were dark, now. They filled with a red tinge, and shined brightly. Alise froze, unable to move. Zero's own eyes widened, as he realized what was happening. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. Seeing him crumble, Alise snapped out of her frozen state and watched him.

"Zero...is it..?" she asked, worried.

She knelt to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He shoved her away, roughly.

"Don't! I'm a monster!" he yelled.

Her eyes widened. She tried to get closer to him, but he slid away.

"Just go away!" he ordered.

Alise shook her head, "No, Zero! I'm here for you. I won't pretend to understand what it's like. But, I know you're not a monster!" she said softly.

He looked up at her with the same scary eyes, "Just go!" he said, as if he was pleading her.

"No." she answered softly.

He growled, "Go, dammit! I don't want to hurt you!" he yelled at her.

Alise shook her head, "No, Zero. I won't leave you." she said, not giving up.

"You're too damn stubborn for your own good!" Zero grumbled.

Alise moved to hug him quickly, "I'm still not leaving you." she said, again.

Zero gasped, holding his breath. Exhaling slowly, he turned to breathe her in. Ever so slowly, he hugged her back. After a moment, he held her a bit tighter. He was trying to hold back his urges.

"Do what you need to do." she said, softly.

As soon as she said that, he dug his fangs into her neck. She gasped at his bite. He began sucking her blood, drinking greedily. Alise held still, sending a silent prayer of forgivness to her uncle, Kaien. After several minutes, Alise started to feel weak.

"Z-zero" she gasped, out breathless.

He stopped, shocked at what he just did. He pulled away, lowering his gaze, but still held onto her. After a few seconds, he caught his breath and regained control. He leaned his head down, so she couldn't see his face.

"I'm so sorry." he moaned out.

She sighed, "It's ok, Zero.." she replied, weakly.

Zero sighed, but kept his head down. Alise wanted to reassure him, so she cupped his face, making him look at her. His face lifted to her and he just gazed at her. Alise winced, his eyes were so apologetic. She forgot what she was going to say. She leaned forwards and kissed his sweet, bloody lips. The contact was brief, for Zero pulled her away, staring at her in shock, confusion. He shook his head after awhile and stood, pulling her up with him. He couldn't do this again. He couldn't open his heart, not again.

"You should go." he said, softer this time, making it more a request than a demand.

Alise breathed hard. She nodded, but didn't move yet. Zero frowned sadly, turning his head sideways and down.

"Please." he added.

Alise bit her lip and complied. She made it to her room and shut the door. She instantly walked over to the window. She saw that Zero was looking up, right at her. She gasped and lay a hand against the cool glass. He hadn't moved from where he stood. He stared at her, then turned, walking away. He had only stayed to make sure she got to her dorm. She hung her head and undressed, getting into a nightgown. She put a hand on her neck, then slid it to her lips. She groaned and lay down. She whispered Zero's name and reluctantly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A few weeks passed and Zero was acting strange, around her. Every since he bit her, he avoided being alone with her, as much as possible. Like he was scared of her, or scared to get close to her. Alise didn't pressure him either. She didn't want him to get angry with her, or to feel regretful. She wasn't upset with him, though. She needed the time to think herself. She cared about Zero, but now, she felt more.

One night, Alise couldn't sleep. She was restless, thinking of her and Zero's encounter and the kiss that followed. She was felt something warm grow in her when she thought of it. And, it confused her, why she worried about his ignoring her. It kind of hurt, too. Zero wasn't being rude, but he was distant.

_Was he afraid he would do it again? His blood lust wasn't getting worse, or any better. What if he did drink from me again?_ She stayed up that night, thinking this over, _I would let him. But why?_

She sat up in bed, in the middle of the night. Her roommate was sound asleep. She pressed her fingers against the sides of her head, and closed her eyes.

_What should I do? What could I do?_

Suddenly, it dawned on her. Her blood.

_He had calmed down after he drank my blood. It had helped him. Maybe if I let him drink my blood, I could help. It'll tame his thirst. Would he hate me for it? Would he run away from me?_

She shook her head, banishing those last thoughts. This is the only way. She could help him. She made up her mind. She got dressed and glanced at the clock. It was late, 3am. She realized he may be sleeping. But, she'd wake him up, if she had to.

Alise gently closed the door behind her, and crept down the vacant hallway. Not one other person was awake. She stepped lightly, to avoid making a sound, and she eventually made it to the boy's dormitory. She continued, until she made it to Zero's room.

He had a private room, of course, so she knew he'd be alone. She leaned against the wall, next to his door, trying to gather her courage. She closed her eyes and took a slow, deep breath. She knocked, gently. There was no answer. She let out the breath, she'd been holding. She was going in, whether he liked it or not. She slowly turned the door knob, and cracked open the door. The light was off, but the slight shine of the moon filtered in. She opened the door and glanced around. There he was, sitting at the edge of his bed, shirt unbuttoned, looking down, miserably at his hands. The moonlight, spilling in from the window, cast a silver glow to his hair, and paled his skin even more. He didn't look up, when she came in. But, he spoke, anyway.

"Go away." he muttered.

Ignoring his retort, she crossed the room to him. She noticed something shiny glinting in his hands. It was his gun, Bloody Rose, that he always carried around. She sighed, reached out, and took the gun out of his hands. It was very smooth and a little heavy. It made her nervous to be holding it. It was like a death weapon to her, able to end a life so fleetingly. She hoped he wasn't thinking of using it. She placed it on his desk and sat down beside him.

"You shouldn't be messing with that thing. You're going to accidentally shoot yourself one day." she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Zero looked up at her, his sad lavender eyes penetrating, "It might take more than that, to get rid of me." he said.

She suddenly thought about it, _What if one shot could kill him? Would he be willing to pull the_ _trigger?_

She reached out and gently brushed his silvery hair out of his face. He flinched slightly, when her fingers touched his skin.

"Look, about what happened the other day," she began, he flinched again, "I'm worried about you. You are..kind of..really important to me. From the beginning, you looked after me. Well, it's my turn. I want to be there for you, now. I'll be by your side, you know that."

He placed his hand on her's, "Yes, I do know that," he looked down again, "But I can't stand the fact that, I've hurt you."

"Zero, if blood is what will keep you alive and well, then that's what it'll take."

He looked up, alarmed. "What do you mean?"

Alise pulled her hair back, exposing the bare skin of her neck, "Drink my blood, Zero."

He stared at her throat, his jaw clenched tight, his breathing quickening. Then, his eyes began changing. The pupils became smaller and the irises turned a bright glowing red, instead of their usual light purple. He bared his teeth, showing his razor-sharp fangs. He leaned forward, putting his hands on her shoulders, pressing her down to the bed. He tilted his head towards her neck, and her heart pounded, the closer he got. His silky hair tickled her face. She felt his lips brush her jaw line, then travel down her neck. She closed her eyes, and entangled her fingers in his hair. She felt his teeth graze her skin and shivered. A deep moan rumbled in Zeros's throat. He clamped his jaw shut, his teeth cutting into her skin. Alise gasped, as pain shot up her neck. Zero wrapped his arms around her, and pressed her into his chest. They were so close, she could feel his body warmth, and his racing heartbeat colliding with her own. There was a slight tug on her neck, as he began to suck her blood.

_It's okay_, she thought, _If it keeps him alive, I'm willing to let him have it_.

She laid there in his arms and realized something. Something that she had been denying, for far too long. Her heart ached and she knew, she couldn't keep it in any longer.

"I love you, Zero." she whispered.

The tug on her neck ceased and he pulled back, slightly, to look at her. His eyes were no longer red, but still seemed wild and shined in the moonlight. Various emotions flashed int them, and he seemed compelled to keep them inside, until he shattered. His lips were darkened with blood. Her blood. It dripped down his chin in thin lines, streaking his pale skin.

_I am now a part of him_, she realized, _and always will be_.

His lips curled up slightly, in a smile, which startled her. He never smiled. Zero could no longer deny his own feelings. He felt strongly for her, he knew that. Damn it all to hell, he needed her.

"I..love you..too," he whispered back, then he pulled her into a tight embrace. "And, I always will."

Her heart thundered, as she took in his words. She couldn't believe it. Even after he said it, she couldn't belive it. But, his eyes told her it was true. She sighed, vaguely noticing a pain in her lower lip. She must have bitten it, hard enough to draw blood. She leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head abruptly, and their lips met. The kiss was gentle, and then it became fierce. He put his hand on the back of her neck, and pushed her closer, deepening the kiss. Alise drew in uneven breaths. He moaned, and she felt his tongue slide over her bleeding lip.

She began trembling. Her hands slid down his neck, onto his bare chest, tracing the lean muscles. Zero's lips parted, he was breathing irregularly too. He began kissing all of her face: her cheeks, jaw, forehead and the tip of her nose. He gently kissed each of her closed eyelids. He pulled back a few inches, and she opened her eyes. He gazed at her, lovingly. He looked like an angel that came down from heaven, determined to go to extreme lengths for her. Beautiful, but dangerous. She saw the fierce protectiveness, like he would jump in front of a bullet, just for her. Which he undoubtedly would.

Alise touched his face. She's never seen him like this. He was so unguarded and..vulnerable. He was always so alert, never showing the least bit of emotion. Always quiet and drifting off, like he wasn't really there. Sometimes, she wished she could go with him, and see how he saw. Now, she saw him fully. That careful wall he built, crumbled to the ground, showing the hidden Zero beneath. She was afraid that if she wasn't gentle, he would break. Like a porclein figurine, shattering into a million pieces, never to be fixed again.

He placed his hand over her's, twining their fingers together, and closed his eyes, "I wish we could stay this way forever. No worries, no responsibilities." the longing in his voice saddened her.

She kissed him again, "We could. We could forget everything here. We can go somewhere and be together. Just you and me." she whispered, hearing her own longing.

She knew they couldn't do that, just abandon everything. But knowing Zero, she knew he would, if they had that option. He thought he had nothing to lose anyway. But he was wrong, so wrong. He has so much to live for.

His gaze bore a hole into her, "I don't care what we do, or where we go. As long as, I have you. Even heaven is hell without you." he answered, putting his arms protectively, around her.

"I'll never want anything more, than you." she whispered.

He sighed, contently. She felt like she was drifting in space. Her heart soared, like a cloud in the sky. It was a feeling she never felt before. But, it was nice. This, she felt, was special. They had a connection, Alise and Zero, that could never be broken. Not even in death. She would always love him. Even in her next life, she would search for him. To the ends of the earth, never giving up. She could almost feel him inside her, like their hearts were connected together. She felt anything was possible.

And in her soulmate's arms, she knew what true love and happiness felt like.

* * *

They had fallen asleep together, which almost proved fatal. The sun rose, shining on the two bodies, entangled together. Zero woke, feeling amazingly good. He looked in confusion, at the warmth he felt in his arms. He jumped, when the sight of Alise curled up into him, confronted him. Her hands were in small fists: one under her chin, the other tucked under his arm. Their legs were trapped in each other's, as if they were wrestling. Zero was worried, but the memories from the night, stilled him. He remembered her offering her blood. He remembered their kiss. He remembered their declaratons. He sighed and lay his head back on the pillow. She said she loved him. He said he loved her. They crossed the bridge, that Zero swore, he'd never cross again.

Yet, holding her into him, he realized, he couldn't go back. He was in too deep, now. After all this time, he saw Alise differently. True, while he did care for her when they were younger, he didn't really see her, before she came to live with Cross. But, now, knowing they shared a common past: the pain she'd been through and being thrust into this place suddenly, he connected with her now. They were kindred spirits. They comforted each other. They were the same. Watching her since she arrived and being around her daily, he felt his heart beat only for her. She brought that cold, broken thing back to life.

A pound at the door, brought Zero back to his senses. He looked at Alise sleeping, and hurried to untangle from her. He moved out from under her gently, then hurried to answer the door. The knock rang out again, but Zero pulled the door open, quickly. He held the door against him, hoping whoever it was, wouldn't want to come in.

Kaito's face was all Zero saw, "Hey! Did you forget to set your alarm or somethng?"

Zero groaned, "What time is it?"

"Seven-twenty." Kaito answered.

Zero nodded,"Alright. Go on down. I'll meet you in ten minutes." he said, closing the door.

Kaito started to say something, but Zero didn't have time. He had to get Alise out, before they got caught. He waited until he heard Kaito leave, then went to sit on his bed. He lay a hand on Alise's back and shook her gently.

"Alise. You have to get up." he said, quietly.

Her eyelids fluttered and she turned to face Zero. Her face turned from sleepy to happy to shock in a second. She realized she was in his room. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. Looking at her, Zero never saw anyone else look as beautiful.

"Oh, my gosh! I can't believe I slept here. I'm sorry." she started saying.

But, Zero gave a slight laugh and moved closer, "Shh. It's okay. I didn't mind." he revealed, taking her hand in his.

She looked to him and saw he was serious. She bit her lip and looked down. She fiddled with the blanket. Zero gazed at her and lifted her face back up.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yes. I just..um..I feel like I crossed a line last night."

Zero frowned slightly,"What do you mean?"

Alise took a deep breath, " I mean, you..and what I said. I know you said it back, but.."

Zero pulled away, feeling a sting, "When you said you love me? What you didn't mean it?"

"No! I mean, not no. I mean, I meant it, but..I know you used to feel something for Yuki." she said, her heart pounding.

Zero turned away, feeling conflicted, "Yeah. I thought I did, before."

"Well, I guess, what I'm saying is..I'm sorry. For that..if I made you feel obligated to say it back."

He frowned angrily, "So, you didn't want to say it? You don't feel that way?" he said, through clenched teeth.

Alise felt her body shake. This wasn't going right. She was trying to see if HE really meant it. But, it was going all wrong.

"That's not it. I never say things I don't mean. I just hope you didn't say it out of guilt." she finally said, all while getting up and heading for the door.

Zero didn't stop her. He was angry. Angry that once again, Yuki came between him and what he needed. He knew he should've told Alise, right then and there, how he felt. But, he couldn't. Not when he was pissed. It would've tainted what they had. He heard the door close and looked up, seeing she left. He shook his head and dropped it into his hands. He loved Alise. He knew that now. And, she loved him. He knew she did. And, he didn't want to lose this one. He started to go after her, but a whistle blowing caught his attention. He went to look out his window, hoping she hand't been caught. But, Kaito was looking at Zero's window. Kaito waved, when Zero looked out, and motioned for him to hurry.

"Damn!" he growled out. Now, he'd have to wait to talk to Alise.

_But, I will_, he thought, dressing and hurrying out, _I'm going to fix this_.

* * *

The day seemed to pass slowly. Zero felt his frustration boiling over. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for classes to be over.

He was glad when he saw Alise walk in and take her seat. He was glad she didn't get in trouble, or get caught. Most of it was his own doing. He kept Kaito distracted from taking count, until she showed up.

Now, he was in a hurry for the bell to ring, so he could talk to her. He slumped in his seat, but still tapped his foot in anxiousness. He would only have, a small window of time, to catch and talk to Alise. But, he was going to make the most of it. He was going to tell her again, how he felt and that it was real. Finally, the final bell rang and he jumped up from his seat. He tried to keep his sights on Alise, but everyone kept getting in the way. For the first time, he wished he sat up front. He lost sight of her, but didn't give up. He bolted out a side door and began to search for Alise. He looked at his watch.

"Shit!" he said.

He was running out of time and surely, Kaito was looking for him. He kept on, though, searching and looking for her. He searched and doubled back and searched again. He frowned, wondering where the hell she could be. She didn't just disappear. He went back to the courtyard and scanned, but she wasn't there. In fact, no one was there. He frowned again, then checked his watch.

"No wonder." he said, grimly.

It was time for the Night class to start. He cussed out loud, and headed for the Moon dorm gates. He pounded his steps in anger. He hoped, maybe, he could find her afterwards. If she didn't go home immediately. He approached the gates, and spotted Kaito. Kaito was holding the screaming girls back. Zero walked quickly, and gave the crowd a single glare and they settled, fearfully. Zero joined Kaito at the front of the gates. Kaito struck up a conversation, but Zero wasn't really listening. He looked away, gazing towards the trees. Then, a movement caught his attention.

He looked up, ready to yell, but he froze. He felt his heart stop, then start again. His eyes focused on the very girl that, he so desperately, needed to find. She was passing by slowly, and he saw, that she was watching him. He took a step and she noticed, he'd seen her watching.

"Stay there." he mumbled to Kaito.

Kaito's face filled with worry, "What? Where you going?"

Zero kept his eyes on Alise, "I'll just be a second."

Alise stopped moving, when he looked at her. He'd seen her, and the look on his face, said he wanted to talk to her. She bit her lip and waited. He started coming towards her, a slight smirk on his face. She got nervous, with every step he took, but she held still and waited.

"Hey." he breathed out.

"Hey." she said back.

"You're a hard person to find." he joked.

"Depends on why you're looking." she played back.

He gave a crooked smile, then grew serious,"Look, Alise, about this morning..I could've handled that better-" he started, but she cut him off.

"No, Zero," she shook her head, "I should've just said what I meant. I'm sorry."

Zero took a step closer, "Alise, I understand, that you would need reassurance. I just wasn't really thinking straight. I was still reeling from the fact that, we were together all night." he replied.

Alise blushed, "Yeah. I think we both were."

He took her hand and held it gently. He raised his eyes to look straight into her's. He felt ensnared by them, like she held a spell over him. He was just about to speak, when he heard the creak of the gates. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"Ah, dammit!" he said, in a low voice.

Alise just smiled. He was really cute when he was angry. It kind of amused her, for a moment. He looked back at her and saw her smile. His heart skipped a beat and he grinned back.

"Wait for me here, okay?" he asked, walking backwards, to get back to the gate.

Alise nodded. He turned and gritted his teeth.

_Damn the Night class for ruining that moment_, he thought, angrily.

He and Kaito went about, pushing back the crazy girls that crowded forwards. The Night class students began to stroll forwards. And, the girls went wild. They were screaming and shoving and pushing. Aido, of course, was making a fool of himself, basking in the attention. Zero grit his teeth and did his best, to block the silly things, from getting to close. He looked up and his gaze, happen to land on Alise. She watched him, with an amused smile. He grinned, and continued his duties.

Kaname took up the end of the procession, with Yuki, linked to his arm. Yuki caught the look on Zero's face and followed his gaze, right to Alise. She frowned. She didn't like, that her cousin seemed to be getting involved with Zero. She felt a quick emotion, but convinced herself that, she was just scared he might hurt her.

As they approached where Alise stood, Yuki pulled away from Kaname. She went to her cousin and spoke. "Alise, what are you doing out?" she asked in a smooth voice, "It's past your curfew. Shouldn't you be at Headmaster's house?"

Alise frowned, but answered calmly, "I'm waiting for Zero. He is going to walk me home."

Yuki gasped quietly, "Alise, I don't think you should get close to Zero. He.."

Alise cut her off, "You don't know anything. And, I can take care of myself."

Yuki was about to protest again, but a shadow came over them. Zero suddenly appeared beside Alise protectively. Yuki looked at him, surprised. Kaname also came forwards, but stood behind Yuki.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Your classes have started, Purebloods." Zero quietly replied.

Kaname smiled, "Of course. Come, Yuki. Let's leave the Disciplinary committee to their duties." he said, pulling Yuki's arm.

Yuki shifted her gaze to Alise,"Alise, you should listen to me. I know what's best."

Zero narrowed his eyes angrily. He felt angry beyond belief. He couldn't believe Yuki had the audacity to speak about him. To think she knew what was best about his and Alise's bond.

"Yuki, enough." Kaname said, suddenly, seeing Zero getting mad,"Come, Yuki. Let's go."

Yuki gave in and turned, letting Kaname take her arm. They continued walking to their classes, side by side. Zero growled angrily and started walking away. Alise turned to him, startled by his sudden growl. She quickly followed, wanting to calm him.

"Zero, wait!" she called after him.

"Leave me alone!" he replied.

He was too angry to talk now. His rage boiled and he had the urge to fight. He kept walking, hearing Alise follow. He headed for the stables, hoping she'd get the hint. But, Alise didn't give up. She continued after him. Zero arrived at the stables, going straight in. Alise took a deep beath and followed.

"Zero?"

He groaned,"Alise, just go."

She followed his voice and saw him, leaning up against a wooden post. He was behind Lily's pen, trying to hide. Alise looked to Lily, who seemed study her intently, then nodded at her to continue. She smiled and kept walking. She reached Zero's side and he looked up in surprise.

"What-? How did-?" he was confused, looking at her, then Lily and back again.

Alise gave him a confused look, "What?"

"How did you get back here?"

Alise frowned, "Um, I walked in."

Zero shot her a look this time,"No, really? Smartass." he laughed, "I mean, you shouldn't have made it past Lily. She doesn't like anyone." he answered, looking at the white stallion.

The horse seemed to nod again and turned around, moving to the other side of her pen. Zero shook his head and gave a crooked smile.

"Traitor." he whispered.

Alise gave a small laugh. Zero turned back to her and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

She shrugged, "I understand. She pissed me off too."

Zero shrugged, "Yeah. But, it was no excuse for me to get mad at you."

"It's okay. I felt the same."

Zero let out a deep breath. He reached out slowly, an inch at a time and took her hand. He held it, entwining their fingers. He breathed in sharply, at the feel of her soft warm skin, in his own cold hand.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

He looked into her eyes, her chocolate eyes. He felt calm with her there. He raised his other hand and cupped her face, pulling her closer. Their lips were inches apart, and Zero wanted it. He needed her close. Their breaths warmed each other's faces, but neither moved.

"Alise." he murmured.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

He sighed, "I was going to tell you this earlier. When you said, you knew I felt something for Yuki, I got angry. I thought, you were trying to find a way to take, what you said, back. But then, you said that you don't say things you don't mean. And, I realized, you just needed me to reassure you that..I meant what I said." he finished.

Alise stared at him, amazed. He was right, of course. She did need to hear him say it. To reassure her, let her know he meant what he said. And, she wanted to hear him say it now.

"So?" she urged.

He quirked an eyebrow, "So.."

"What exactly is it, that you mean?"

Zero thought a moment, then it clicked, "You mean, I love you."

She nodded and he gave a short laugh. He pulled her close again and barely grazed her lips.

"I love you, Alise." he breathed.

She closed her eyes. She felt relieved. She felt happy. She felt loved. That was what she needed, what she wanted.

"I love you, Zero Kiryu."

He sighed and closed the sliver of space. He kissed her gently. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his back. Zero felt her meld into him and held her around her waist. He had to lift her slightly, because she was sort of short, but he didn't care. It just brought her body that much closer to him. She moaned lightly, as her breasts pushed into his chest. The contact stilled Zero, also. He felt her firm mounds press into him, and he growled, softly. He suddenly turned her body and pushed her back, against the post he was leaning on. She let out a soft huff, as he pushed her onto the post. He pulled away from her lips and gazed at her. He was breathing hard, now.

"A-Alise.." he rasped out.

She opened her eyes and saw red ones. But, she wasn't scared. She was mesmerized. She brought a hand up and touched his lips. Zero's eyes widened, but he held still. She ran a finger over his lips and he parted them, in surprise. She took the opportunity to slid her finger in. He gasped, but she didn't stop. She used her fingertip, and ran it up and down one of his fangs. It was almost too much and Zero spoke.

"Wah yoo dooing?" he asked, over her finger.

She slid her finger down his tooth, not answering. She inhaled and pushed her finger, against the point of the sharp tooth. He winced, as she nicked her own finger, and her blood dripped in his mouth. Zero couldn't resist and closed his lips around her finger, sucking what blood it would release. The eroticity of his actions sent her reeling, and she sunk back against the post. Seeing her eyes close, Zero pulled her finger out and gave it a lick. He then leaned in and kissed her neck. Alise tilted her chin sideways, giving him more access. Zero didn't move. He was scared to. Alise sensed his hesitation and spoke.

"Zero, do it." she coaxed.

He swallowed hard and, slowly, sunk his fangs into her smooth skin. She gasped, bringing a hand up, to cling to his jacket. She felt her knees giving out and started to sink. Zero slid down with her and lay her on the soft hay, behind them. The whole time, he never moved his mouth from her neck. Laying underneath Zero's body, Alise felt his warm and muscled structure. She clung tightly to his jacket still, but also hitched her leg up, resting it against his hip. Zero growled and released her neck. He grabbed a hold of her leg, then slid his hand up it, rubbing her thigh. Alise pulled his face back to her, enticing another kiss. He crushed his lips to her and grinded his body against her body. He continued sliding his hand up her thigh, and he reached the bottom her asscheek. He stopped there, unsure if he should continue. He didn't pull back, he just let his hand rest where it lay. Alise gave a small moan, realizing he reached the line of her panties. She pulled away gently, her lips an inch from his.

"Zero.."

He opened his eyes, panting from the arousal, that was building up between them. The air, around them, seemed hot and their bodies matched. Just when Zero was about to reply, Lily trotted towards them, whinying for their attention. They looked up at her and Zero saw she was motioning to the door. He frowned and moved off Alise, pulling her up into a sitting postion.

Alise gave a smile, unknowing what was happening, "Maybe she doesn't like me that well, after all." she joked.

But, looking back to Zero, she noticed something else stirred him and Lily. She placed a hand on his.

"Hey, what is it?" she asked.

Zero still frowned, then pulled out his gun. He aimed for the doorway. "I can smell you. Show yourself, Pureblood." he said, in a low, menacing voice.

Alise stood quickly, but stayed behind Zero's body. She moved enough, so that she could see what was happening. At Zero's command, Yuki came around the doorway. Alise gasped and Zero narrowed his eyes. Yuki leaned against the doorway and smiled.

"Keeping it in the family, Zero?" she teased, "I figured you would turn to her. I just hoped she had more sense, than to get involved with you."

Zero didn't move, but he winced at her words. Alise, on the other hand, grew angry.

"_She_ has a name! And, _She_ can take care of herself!" she called out.

Yuki looked to her cousin, "Really?" she sniffed, "It doesn't seem like it. He drank your blood, didn't he? The smell is wafting all over campus."

Alise raised a hand and covered her neck. _Dammit_, she thought, _I forgot about that_.

Yuki smiled and turned her attention back to Zero, "What happened, Zero? I thought you didn't want anybody else's blood. Didn't you once tell me you only wanted MY blood?" she taunted.

Zero flinched. He couldn't believe Yuki was bringing that up. She was deliberately revealing intimate details. And, he knew why. She was trying to make Alise angry. She was trying to make Alise not want to be with him.

"Shut up!" he growled, loudly.

Yuki smiled again, tauntingly. Zero cocked his gun, aiming it again. Suddenly, a figure appeared. Alise put a hand on Zero's arm, directing his attention to the other person.

A smooth voice rang out, "Zero, please, put that infernal thing away."

Alise widened her eyes, as Kaname Kuran stepped forwards. Zero would be outnumbered should a fight break out. But, Kaname spoke again.

"There's no need for it. I'm only here to take Yuki back to class." he said, taking Yuki at the waist, "However, you should be careful next time. Alise's blood has riled up the Night class. I'm sure you could understand why Yuki was concerned." he finished, directing his gaze to Alise.

Zero scoffed, "Concerned, my ass. She was stirring up trouble, as always."

Kaname smirked, "Whatever the outcome, she was only trying to protect her cousin."

"Some protection."

Kaname frowned, realizing the tension. He nodded and pulled Yuki close to him."Well, we'll go. Our lessons are still in progress."

Zero smirked this time,"Yes. And, you don't want any demerits for missing class."

Kaname turned, pulling Yuki with him and they left. They disappeared quickly. Zero waited a moment, making sure they were gone. After a while, he reluctantly lowered his gun and hung his head. He was scared to face Alise. He was afraid she would have second thoughts, because of what Yuki said. He sighed and closed his eyes, moving away. He walked to the front of the stable house, then paused.

"I guess, I should take you home." he said quietly.

Alise was worried that he was angry at her. She walked forwards slowly. When she reached Zero's side, he started to walk away. She quickly reached and grabbed his jacket. He stopped and faced her, though he lowered his eyes.

"Zero? Are you upset with me?"

He raised his gaze to her quickly, "No. Never." he took a step to her, "But, I understand if you're upset with me." he breathed out.

She shook her head, "Why would I be?"

Zero scoffed, "I know you heard Yuki. You heard what she said."

Alise nodded, "Yes, but so what?"

He frowned at her in disbelief, "So, aren't you mad?"

She thought a moment, before answering. "Do you still..want that? Her blood?"

Zero knew she wasn't really reffering to her blood, but Yuki herself, "No. I meant it, when I said that I loved you." he took in a shaky breath, "I mean it when I say, I want you."

Alise smiled, "So, then, it doesn't matter what Yuki said."

He closed his eyes and pulled her into his arms. He braced himself against her and held her tightly. This was what he needed. This was what he wanted. This unselfish love, that Alise was showing, was bonding them. And, that bond, was running deeper than any other he ever felt. Lily suddenly nudged Zero's back and he pulled away to look at her.

"I know, I know." he said, reluctantly.

"What is it?" Alise asked, looking from Zero to Lily.

He smiled, "We should really go."

She nodded and smiled, "May I?"

Zero looked at her in confusion, but noticed she wasn't addressing him. She was speaking to Lily. The stallion nodded and Alise stepped forwards and rubbed Lily's long nose. He smiled, liking that Lily seemed to like Alise. He thought that maybe Lily sensed something in her. He pat Lily also, then took Alise's hand. They called goodnight to the stallion and began the walk, to the headmaster's house.

When they arrived, they had to sneak in, since Alise wasn't supposed to be out. They snuck upstairs and faced each other in the hallway.

"Thank you, Alise. For eveything." he said, quietly.

She smiled, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He kissed her goodnight and hugged her again. He wanted more, but decided to wait. He would take his time with her. He wanted what they had to remain special. He would wait for her to be ready for him.

_She's already given me enough_, he thought to himself.

He released her and she went into her room. She turned and smiled at him, before saying goodnight and closing it. He went into his own room, across from her's, and lay down. He rememebered their encounter in the stables and closed his eyes. Across the hall, Alise was recalling the details also. She moaned and buried her face in her pillow. They both fell asleep with the other's names on their lips, and the memories filling their dreams.

* * *

The morning light woke Alise. She reluctantly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, a small smile on her lips. She dreamt of Zero all night. She had a hard time falling asleep, thinking about their moment in the stable house. But, when she did succumb to sleep, her dreams reminded her. She sighed, lightly. She didn't mind. It was nice and she felt so connected to Zero. She wondered if the weekend would be awkward, or if they would be comfortable with each other. After all, they were so close to having sex. She was sure had they not gotten interupted, they would, surely, have consumated their love.

Alise let out a small moan. Thinking, about what they would have done, was starting to get her worked up. She threw the blankets off her body and gathered clothes. She needed a shower. A cold one. And, fast. Her own shower wasn't working so, she'd have to use the one in the hallway. She hurried into the hall and bumped into Zero.

* * *

Zero had, also, been laying awake, thinking of Alise. He dreamed of her all night, and it drove him crazy. It was enough to wake him and when he did, he still thought of her. He felt a tug in his groin and cursed Yuki, for interupting them last night. He would have taken Alise, then and there, without hesitation. He felt himself stir and start to harden. He needed a shower.

He would have to use the one in the hallway. Since Cross decided he wanted to work on the pipes, the private bathroom showers ceased to work. Zero jumped out of bed and grabbed clothes and his towel. He hurried out and ran into a small body.

* * *

"Alise, I'm sorry! Uh..I.." he stuttered, noticing she had her own clothes, and was wanting a shower.

"Oh, sorry, Zero..I..!" she started, also noticing where he was heading.

They looked each other over and gave nervous laughs. Zero caught her eye and lay a hand on her arm. She felt a shiver at his touch and bit her lip. He gave a small smile.

"You can go first." he offered.

"Are you sure?" she asked, shakily.

Now that she was face to face with him, she felt a chill wash over her, and she trembled. Zero felt his own heart beat rapidly. When he lay a hand on her, an electricity shot through him. His breath caught and all he could do was smile.

"Um, yeah. I can wait." he said.

"Thank you. I won't take long." she replied.

She turned to enter the bathroom, but she was, suddenly, pinned back against the wall. She looked up in surprise, but Zero moved faster than lightning. His face was a blur, as he moved in and caught her lips in a kiss. Alise gasped into his mouth, but melted quickly and kissed him back. He moaned and planted his hands on the wall, beside her head. It seemed, as though, he was bracing himself from falling. She felt, as if, her kness would give out and also braced her palms against the wall, behind her. After a moment, Zero pulled away, breathing hard. Alise opened her eyes and looked into his light purple ones. He smiled.

"Now, that's a wake up call." he joked.

She smiled back, "Yes, it was."

He pulled away from her, taking her with him. He lightly kissed her forehead and turned.

"Go ahead. I still need a shower, too." he laughed, heading to his room.

She nodded and went in the bathroom. She started the shower and leaned against the sink, touching her lips. Feeling a shiver come her body, she let out a small whimper. She wanted more. She wanted more of Zero. She wanted his body, pressed against her, the way it was last night. She sighed and took her shower, needing to calm down.

* * *

Zero went back to his room, feeling dazed. He lost his cool when he faced Alise. He couldn't hold back and kissed her. He was worried she would hesitate and pull away from him, but she kissed him back. He knew then, that she didn't care about what Yuki said, nor believe that he cared for anyone else. Just that bit of knowledge, overwhelmed him, and he almost dragged her to his room, but just held the wall instead.

"God, I need to get a grip!" he said to himself.

A knock suddenly came at his door and he jumped. He thought it might be Alise, so he called out for them to come in. But, when the door opened, it was Cross who peeked around it. Zero had to try hard to hold back his growl of disappointment.

"Ah, Zero, I'm glad you're awake." Cross began.

"Why?" he groaned, letting his irritation show.

Cross frowned, but continued, "I have been called to the Hunter's Association for the weekend. I won't return until Monday. Can you look after Alise and the students here? I need you and Kaito to patrol, like you would on school days, since I'll be gone."

Zero rolled his eyes, but then, thought a moment. He would be alone with Alise. They would be able to spend some time together. He liked that idea. Alot.

"Yeah. I guess, I can do that." he replied, hiding his excitement.

He must have done a good job, because Cross voiced his concerns, "Well, if you want,I can take Alise with me. It seems like, you are uncomfortable, being alone with her."

Zero jumped slightly, "Uh, no. That's okay. I don't mind Alise. I like the company. I just hope the Night class doesn't give me trouble." he used as an excuse. Besides, it's partially true.

Cross smiled, "Great! You tell Alise bye for me. I have to go, quickly and she's in the shower."

Zero nodded and watched Cross turn and practically skip out into the hall. Zero shook his head at the crazy, old man. He laid back and started thinking about the weekend. He was sort of glad he would have time with Alise, alone. He wanted to see if more would develop between them. He knew he loved her. But, he wanted to try and deepen that, so they wouldn't be as awkward with each other, as they were earlier. He heard the front door shut and he stood, walking to his window. He saw Kaien getting into a waiting car, then pull out the driveway. He watched, until it disappeared. He still stared out the window, so when he felt a hand lay on his back, he turned quickly, ready to attack.

Alise gasped at the fierce Zero, "I'm sorry!" she said, taken by surprise.

Zero widened his eyes, in horror, at what he'd alomost done, "Oh, shit! Are you okay?"

He hadn't hurt her or anything. He just turned and grabbed her wrist. He was ready for a fight, but saw who it was and relaxed.

Alise nodded,"Yeah. I'm okay. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. I'm sorry."

He relaxed his grip on her wrist, but didn't release her. He pulled her closer and touched her cheek. "Don't apologize. I shouldn't be so jumpy." he whispered, "Besides, it's only you and me in the house. For the weekend." he added with a smile.

Alise frowned in confusion, "Where's my uncle?"

"He got called away for the weekend. He won't be back until Monday." he answered, leaning into her face.

Alise felt her breath quicken and her body shake, _We're going to be alone for two days_, she thought, in awe.

Zero sensed her endorphins rising and took the next step. He closed the small space between them and teased her lips with his. She inhaled slowly and kissed back. Zero breathed her in and let out a small growl.

_She smells so damn good_, he thought.

Hearing his noise of pleasure, she got bold and pressed into him. The sudden contact took Zero by surprise, but he didn't stop her. Instead, he started moving one step at a time, towards the bed. When they reached it, he gently nudged her, until she sat on it. All this time, they hadn't broke their kiss. Though it was still gentle, it became demanding. Each one trying to get more out of it. She didn't resist him or pull back, so Zero went even further, pushing her back, until she lay down. His body was over her, hovering inches above her. He settled between her legs, but waited, before going any further. Though he kept on kissing her. By now, their kisses were fierce, and their breathing was hard and heavy.

The space between them, suddenly, seemed miles apart and Alise tugged at Zero's shirt, pulling him into her. Zero gave a louder growl this time, and lay on her fully. He began running his hands up and down her body, feeling her curves. Alise clutched his shirt at first, then reached and tangled one hand in his silvery hair. Zero moved on her, grinding his body against her own, erotically. She finally broke the kiss, moaning at his actions. She could feel the heat rising in her and her body responding. She knew she shouldn't, but she wanted more.

"Oh, yes, Zero!" she gasped.

Zero hadn't moved his lips far, when she broke the kiss. They lingered a milimeter above her mouth. And, when she spoke, her words and warm breath, sent him right over the edge. He moved his groin into her again, rubbing her through her clothes. He wished the clothes would disappear, but he wouldn't move too fast. He just continued what he was doing. The grinding was turning her on, and Alise felt a wave in between her hips. She was panting lightly, her breath mingling with Zero's, as he moved on her. Zero began to feel himself reaching a point of release and moved a bit faster. They were both moaning, now, feeling their moment building. Zero was suprised this was possible, through their clothes. Even though, he wanted to strip them both. They were getting closer, now, and Zero began moving on her, harder and faster. Alise could feel it too, and clung to him. She bowed her head back, making small, breathless sounds.

Finally, they both reached their climax, feeling it explode within them. Alise cried out and held tight to his arms. Zero buried his face in her neck, growling, as he came. His body jerked, with his spasms, and he laid still. They didn't move, didn't speak. The only noise, in the room, was their trying to catch their breaths. The spasms in Zero didn't fade. Instead, they turned somewhat painful. Zero clenched his teeth and went to raise up from Alise's body. But, she still held him. When he raised his head, Alise saw his eyes, filling with a red tinge. She lifted her chin and turned her head. Zero's eyes widened, now fully immersed in a crimson haze. He shook his head, starting to protest, but she spoke first.

"Drink me, Zero." she whispered.

He hesitated, then slowly lowered his head. He kissed her neck first, whispering an apology.

"I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes and he bit into her, gently. She gasped at the sting, and he began sucking at her throat. Her ears filled with the sound of him gulping deeply. But, she just lay still. Zero hated that their amazing aftermath was being ruined, by his thirst. So, he lowered a hand and started rubbing her, through her panties. Alise bucked upwards, towards his hand. She started moaning once again, the double sensations driving her. Zero removed his fangs from her, then held his tongue to the holes, stopping the blood flow. When it ceased, he kissed her neck, lightly. He then removed his hand from her, and started grinding into her again. This time, Alise raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Zero gave a growl and gripped one of her thighs, sliding his hand under her skirt. That gave her a sudden burst of passion.

Alise suddenly released him and pushed at his chest. Zero looked at her, in surprise, then moved off her, rolling to the bed beside of her. He lay back and closed his eyes, fearing he may have gone to far. Instantly, he felt her move, and by the time he opened his eyes, she was climbing on top of him. His eyes widened, as he watched her straddle his body. She leaned forwards and kissed him hard. He took her face in his hands and kissed back, hungrily. She moved over him for a moment, riding him, begging for more. When Zero held back, she finally spoke.

"Zero..." she whispered against his lips.

Zero kept kissing, but mumbled back, "I know." he rasped, answering her unsaked question, "But, I think we should wait."

She ran a hand over his chest and pulled his shirt, "I don't know if I can." she admitted.

He also let his hands roam, running them down the sides of her body, "I know, I know." he groaned, his passion rising, "I want you, too. So damn bad. But, we should wait."

"Why?" she moaned, almost whining.

Finally, he pulled away from her mouth. Her lips were red and swollen from his kisses. Her face was flushed, and her chest was rising and falling. Her hair was tousled from him, running his hands through it. He never thought she looked more sexy. Or more beautiful. He looked into her eyes, holding her body to him.

"Because, I love you. I want to make it special for you. Something we'll always remember." he whispered.

Alise finally stopped moving, and collapsed onto his body. He brought his hands up and wrapped them around her, holding her tight. They stayed still, as their breathing calmed, and they got their sexuality under control. Zero rolled suddenly, changing their positions. She looked up at him and he gave her a kiss.

"I really..uh..need a shower." he mumbled.

She nodded, "Are you okay?"

Zero smiled, "Yeah. I just..need to wash off."

"Um, okay.."

He stood, holding a hand over the side of his crotch, "It's not you. See, one thing you girls have it easy about is: when you..mess around like that, the aftermath isn't as evident, as it is with guys." he revealed, his face hot.

She lowered her eyes quickly, then raised them again, "Oh! Yeah! Right..I, uh..didn't think about that." she replied, blushing.

He gave her a knowing look and gathered his bundle of clothes and towel. He walked quickly to the doorway and turned back to her. "You'll be here, right?" he asked.

"Of course." she smiled.

He nodded and went to go shower. Alise sighed and lay back. She couldn't believe what had just transpired, between her and Zero. It was the first time, she ever done anything like that. It was her first orgasm, also. She wished Zero would have taken her, and given her the pleasure that way, but she loved it regardless. She took off her shoes and lay back on the bed, smiling. This was going to be an interesting weekend.

* * *

Zero went into the bathroom and undressed. He needed the shower to kill the urge, that built up in him again. He stood under the cold jet sprays and waited. His mind kept wondering back to Alise. He couldn't get the image of her out of his head. It was filling him, completely overwhelming him. The cold water wasn't helping anymore and he was getting hard. He groaned and leaned his head back. He needed the release. He lowered a hand, and gripped his hardened cock. He thought of Alise and began stroking himself. He pumped his dick hard and fast, calling Alise's name quietly. When he came, he cussed and held still. He calmed his breathing, but he was frustrated. That wasn't what he wanted or needed. He wanted to feel Alise's warmth and tightness. And, she was just across the hall. Yet, she seemed untouchable, for the time being.

He washed off and got out the shower. He dressed and headed back to his room. His gaze fell upon the object of his desire. She was in his bed, asleep. He decided to let her rest awhile, knowing she needed it. He had took her blood. Alot of it. He pulled his discarded blanket over her and kissed her head. He decided to go downstairs and make some food. That should give her enough time to nap. Plus, a good meal would build her strength back up. He sighed and turned, heading to the kitchen.

* * *

The smell of food woke her and she sat up. The aromas made her stomach churn and she made her way downstairs. She stood in the doorway, of the kitchen, and watched, as Zero set the table. He cooked fried rice and potatoes, string beans and beef tips. Alise smiled. It amazed her that, Zero was the only boy she knew that could cook. Though, not in a belittling way. It was more an appreciative and respectful way. He was mature and level-headed, not goofy and idiotic, like a few others she knew. Zero suddenly sensed her presence and turned.

"There you are." he said, giving a slight smile.

"You too." she answered moving forwards, "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

He pulled out a chair and reached for her hand, "Don't be sorry. You needed to. I took alot of your blood." he replied, dropping his smile.

"Zero, don't." she quickly responded, "Don't regret it."

He looked into her brown eyes and nodded. "Okay. I won't." he said, with a laugh, "Just eat though. Build your strength." He kissed her hand and guided her to sit down.

She turned to the table and he began serving her. She started to protest, but he insisted, saying he owed her. She shot him a smartass look and he laughed. Zero finished serving the food and they started eating. They ate and talked, not really keeping to one subject. They sort of talked about everything. School, Cross, Kaito, Lily, the upcoming school dance..just whatever popped into their heads. It was like they were skimming the subject of their newfound relationship. And, their morning activities. They weren't trying to avoid it, nor did they regret it. They just knew that, if they brought it up, they may continue where they left off.

After a while, they finished eating and Alise helped him clean up. They continued their choppy conversation, joking and laughing. Drying the last dish, Alise kept her hands busy, folding with the towel. Zero leaned back against the counter and watched her. He was amused, knowing that she was trying not to jump him. He took a breath and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. His breath in her ear, took her by surprise. Her own breath caught in her throat, but she leaned into him.

"Hey, since Cross is gone, I'm supposed to perform my guardian duties." he whispered in her ear, "I was thinking, would you go with me? You know, get out of the house awhile. And, we could check on Lily after."

Alise smiled, liking the idea, "Okay. I'd like that."

"Really?" he asked. He was expecting her to object or refuse.

She turned in his arms, "Yeah. I mean, it won't be too busy, since it's a weekend. There's no exchange, so there won't be any fangirls to hold back. Right?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I just have to check the grounds, that's all. I'll have Kaito do the Day dorm grounds. That way, I check the Moon dorm grounds and we're done."

"Okay. I'll go get my shoes on." she said, kissing his cheek and hurrying away.

He smiled after her and also headed upstairs. He still had to get his uniform jacket on. And, his gun, of course. When he reached his room, Alise came out, bumping into him.

"What are you doing?" he laughed, steadying her.

"Oh! I was getting my shoes. I left them in your room earlier." she explained.

Zero nodded and took her hand, pulling her with him. He went into his room and started getting ready. Since she didn't make it to her own room, she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to brush it down. Zero turned to her and saw her trying to straighten her hair. He grabbed his own brush and handed it to her.

"Here. Use this." he offered gently.

"Thank you." she whispered and brushed her hair.

He finished dressing and tucked his gun into his pocket. Alise stood and lay his brush back on his dresser. He held out a hand and she took it. They walked out the house and across the grounds. They struck up a good conversation this time. Neither were feeling awkward or nervous. They held hands still, talking and joking. Zero was amazed at himself. Alise was making him laugh. He was actually laughing. It was hard for even him to believe, but he liked it.

When Kaito caught up to them, he eyed them, suspiciously. Zero informed him of Cross's request and gave him his assignment. Kaito saluted and took off. He and Alise continued, heading for the Night dorms. When they reached the gates, Alise stopped.

"I'll wait here." she offered, "It would be best I'm not in sight."

He nodded, appreciatively, "I won't be long."

She smiled and he went forwards, wanting to get this over with quickly. Luckily, it was morning, so the vampires should all be asleep. He checked the grounds anyways, then headed for the door. He knocked and Seiren answered.

"What do you want?" she asked tiredly.

"Just wanting to pass on a message: Cross left me in charge for the weekend. Tell your leader, I don't want trouble." he answered back, smirking.

"Of course." she replied.

Zero turned and heard the door shut behind him. He knew he may not have to much problems, but he wanted to stay alert. He'd have to patrol again at night, so he wanted to make the most of his day. And, he wanted to do that with Alise. He hurried across the grounds and out the gates. He didn't see her immediately and searched. His eyes finally landed on her. She was sitting on the fountain, her hand in the water. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Hiding from me?"

She jumped and turned, "No, of course not."

He held out a hand and she took it. He pulled her up and leaned to kiss her gently. When they pulled apart, he released a shaky breath. Alise opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." he whispered.

She nodded and they broke into a slight run, Zero pulling her gently. They ran away from the Moon dorm building, a trail of laughter behind them. Unknown to them, a shadow stood at a window, on the top floor of the Moon building, watching.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

They had raced all the way to the stables. When they reached it, they stopped and then, leaned against the open doorway. They braced their bodies against the frame and tried to catch their breaths. After a moment, they were calm and looked at each other. They broke into a laugh and rose up, holding onto each other.

Zero cupped Alise's face and leaned in to kiss her, softly. It was a quick kiss, but sweet. He pulled away and gazed into her eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

He nodded and took her hand, pulling her into the stables. Lily greeted them, whinying softly and walking towards them. Zero reached out and patted her.

"Hey, girl." he said, softly.

He released Alise's hand and gathered feed, pouring it into Lily's trough. Alise pet the bright white stallion, watching as Zero set about feeding and watering her. She knew he spent alot of his free time with Lily, even before she came to live with her uncle. It was nice to see Zero be gentle and loving towards something. When he was done, he went and laid on the hay bed, she laid on the previous evening.

Alise gave Lily another pat, and joined him on the hay. She lay next to him, snuggling into his chest. Zero instantly put an arm around her, and held her shoulder. They were quiet a moment, just laying together and staring up at the ceiling. Alise decided to break the silence, and looked up to speak. As soon as she did, though, Zero quickly leaned in and caught her lips in a kiss.

The sudden kiss took her by surprise, but she kissed back. She slid an hand over his arm and to his chest. He used the arm, he had around her, to pull her closer. She began unbuttoning his jacket, a feeling of want, suddenly, coming over her. Zero rolled, laying above her, settling in between her legs. He hadn't broke their kiss, and she hadn't stopped pulling at his buttons. He felt his jacket loosen, and leaned back from her, pulling off his jacket and tossing it aside. He didn't stop, there, stripping off his shirt, as well. Alise gasped with surprise. She wasn't expecting that. Zero sat her up and reached for the hem of her own shirt. She just gazed at him and raised her arms. He took that as permission to continue, and pulled her shirt up, over her head.

He felt his breathing quicken, and lay the shirt aside. He let his eyes roam over her body, taking in every inch of her skin. Alise shivered, and she rose her eyes to meet Zero's. He had an intense look in them, one of passion and lust. Alise let out a slow breath, and Zero grabbed her shoulders, gently, laying her back. He slid his hands down her shoulders, her neck and finally to her breasts. His fingers grazed the front clasp of her bra, and he looked up at her, again. Her breathing was slow and heavy, making her breasts rise and fall. She knew, he was waiting for her and she lay a hand over his. She guided his fingers, allowing him to open the clasp. Zero's eye widened in surprise, as the bra popped open and her breasts sprang free.

Zero felt a nudge in his groin, and leaned down, nibbling and licking her firm mounds. Alise gasped at the contact and moaned. She brought a hand up, grasping Zero's head and pulled him closer. He grinned against her and continued. He wasn't sure how far he'd go, but he knew, he didn't want to stop just yet. He cupped one of her breasts and took the nipple in his mouth, sucking it greedily. Alise cried out softly and brought her leg, up against him. He slid his free hand, down her body and under her skirt. He found her warmth, and began rubbing her, outside her panties. She moaned and moved her own hands over his body. She reached for his pants and slid a hand in, under his waistline. Zero sucked in a breath sharply, but didn't stop her. He continued his own play, as she found his hardened cock. She began rubbing him and stroking his shaft. The heat, growing between them, was almost to much. And, Zero was ready to take the next step. Just as he lifted his head from her, a shadow fell over them. Zero turned quickly, hiding the view of a half-naked Alise.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled.

Alise snapped her eyes open, when Zero moved quickly. But, when she noticed a figure and Zero yelled, she grabbed her shirt and pulled it on quickly. She straightened hastily and looked up, only to see Yuki, standing over them. Lily suddenly went wild, and started whinying and pacing her pen. Zero wondered why Lily hadn't warned them of Yuki's presence. But, looking around, he saw she snuck in, through the back. Lily couldn't see her then. Zero growled out loud and snatched his shirt, pulling it and his jacket back on.

"What are YOU doing, Zero?" Yuki asked him, looking from him to Alise, and back again.

"None of your business!"

Yuki frowned at Zero, then looked to Alise, "Alise, I warned you! What do you think you're doing?"

Alise stood, "It's none of your business, Yuki! What are you doing here? Spying on us again?" she shouted angry.

"I told you to leave him alone! I warned you!" Yuki shouted back, then addressed Zero, "So, what are you doing? Trying to use my cousin? Now, that I'm no longer available?"

Zero's eye widened in shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe Yuki would go this far to make him seem like a monster. To seclude him from ever having someone, or being able to move on and be happy. He didn't know what the hell her problem was. She had Kaname, so he didn't know why she kept fucking with his life. He was pissed beyond belief. He narrowed his eyes. He couldn't even defend himself, not that he cared. Yuki was no concern of his.

He shoved past Yuki and walked off. Kaito was just walking up , when Zero pushed passed Yuki.

"Hey, Zero.." he started, but cut off, as Zero kept on.

He heard the girls starting to argue. He heard their voices start to grow distant, and he realized they were leaving, too. Zero just stalked off, leaving Kaito behind. He wanted to busy himself and went to begin another patrol. Zero was now in a bad mood. Strike that, he was pissed, growling out his irritation. Due to the fact that his and Alise's moment was interupted, once again. And, by none other by Yuki Kuran.

He got angry and frustrated, when she showed up. He couldn't help thinking, just who did Yuki think she was. Confronting Zero about his intentions with Alise. He didn't bother to respond. He just got angry and stalked away, leaving the two girls behind, as Yuki began bickering. It was best he left. Because if he stayed, he would have done something stupid.

But, after what happened next, he wished he had stayed. For Alise.

Zero was passing the Moon dorm gates, when he heard shouting. Angry shouting. He frowned and listened. He heard the shouting was coming from the Moon dorm grounds. He gasped, remembering that Alise was out there somewhere, with Yuki. He broke into a run, hurrying to the Moon dorm building. Now, he heard the voices more clearly. He made out Yuki's annoying shrill. Then, he frowned, as he heard Kaito. Then, adrenaline made his pace quicken, when he heard Alise. He reached the open Moon dorm gates and his eyes widened. He saw Kaito yelling at the two girls. And, the reason why, made Zero want to jump in protectively.

Yuki and Alise were fighting! Apparently, Yuki was still on her case about her involvement with Zero. But, Alise wasn't having it. When he arrived, the girls were already engaged in a struggle. And, with Yuki being a vampire, Zero got worried. Yuki had a strong hold on Alise's wrist. She was yelling and pulling her towards the dorm building. But, Alise resisted, tugging back. Kaito was ordering Yuki to let go, but to no avail. Suddenly, Alise had it and raised her other hand, bringing it down hard, breaking Yuki's grip. Before Yuki could react, Alise quickly crouched and spin kicked Yuki's feet out from under her. He stopped in his tracks and Zero stared with pride at Alise. But, it wasn't over.

The rest of the Night class also wanted to react, hissing at Alise. But, Kaname held up a hand, halting them. Yuki jumped back to her feet and started throwing wild punches, but Alise dodged each one. Every now and then, Alise gave a flat palmed shove in between Yuki's hits.

Finally, Yuki yelled and faked a swing. When Alise darted sideways, Yuki followed and caught her by the throat. That set Zero into Hunter mode. He rushed forwards with supernatural speed, pulling out Bloody Rose. Kaname came forwards also, standing between Zero and the two girls.

Yuki saw this and, quickly, released her hold on Alise. Alise fell to the ground, as Yuki whipped out Artemis rod. It snapped out into the scythe. She held the tip towards Zero's throat, and he aimed his gun for her head, over Kaname's shoulder. Kaname didn't move, for fear that Zero would pull the trigger. All the vampires, now, had bright red eyes and bared their fangs. Zero narrowed his own eyes, unscathed that he was out-numbered.

Alise shook her head, gathering her wits. She looked up and saw Yuki with her weapon poised at Zero. She narrowed her eyes and moved quickly. She once again kicked Yuki's feet out from under her. Yuki fell hard, losing her hold on her weapon. As the scythe fell, Alise raised up, catching it. She landed on Yuki's body, straddling her, and pointed the weapon at Yuki's throat.

The crowd watched in amazement, as the scythe transformed, back into a staff, in Alise's hands. Yuki widened her eyes, unmoving. Alise looked up at the growling and angry vampires. Zero glanced sideways to Alise, in surprise, all the while, not lowering his gun.

Kaname hadn't moved from where he stood, in front of Zero, but he did turn his gaze, to the girls on the ground.

"Let Zero go!" she yelled, keeping the weapon poised.

Kaname took a small step back, "Alise, no one is going to hurt anyone. Please, let Yuki up."

Alise shook her head, "Not until you all get back! Let us leave and we'll forget about this whole thing." she ordered.

Zero still didn't lower his gun, but watched the fierce, small girl take charge. He was impressed and stirred. He felt his abdomen fill with a warm wave. This girl was a fighter. She was strong and was a Hunter's lover.

Kaname looked back at the other vampires and nodded. They all moved, breaking up the cirlce they had formed, around Zero. They backed up until they reached the gates. Kaname, then, looked back to Alise.

"There." he said, softly, "Now, please, release Yuki."

She shooked her head, "You get back, too!"

Kaname was about to speak, when Zero cut him off, "Alise, he won't move as long as you have Yuki. I'll make a deal." he looked at Kaname, "You don't move from there. But, ask Yuki not to get up, until I have Alise. Then, hold her until we leave."

Kaname thought, then nodded, "Deal. As long as, you don't move either."

Zero nodded, "And, I want your word, as a Pureblood, that Yuki will not retaliate. Nor come after Alise, again."

Yuki's eyes widened. She knew what this meant. Zero was in love with her cousin. He was in love with Alise. She knew she belonged to Kaname, but she couldn't help, but feel a bit hurt and jealous. Kaname then ordered Yuki to stay still. And, asked if she understood what Zero demanded. Yuki nodded, giving in, her mind reeling._ Zero loves Alise._

Kaname was nodding, "You have my word, also. Please. Let my Yuki up now."

Zero turned his gaze to Alise, "Come on. It's okay." he coaxed, gently.

Alise turned back to her cousin, and still pointed the staff. She rose from Yuki's body slowly, moving an inch at a time. She didn't lower the staff or look away. She backed up, the staff still poised and ready. It wasn't until, she bumped into a body, and Zero wrapped his arm around her, that she finally breathed, lowering the staff a fraction. She sighed, easing into the firm curve, of Zero's silhouette behind her. Kaname pulled Yuki up from the ground, and held her, just as protectively. The two girls glared at each other. Then, Kaname spoke.

"Alise, don't be angry with Yuki. True, she could have handled things differently, but she was only trying to protect you."

Alise narrowed her eyes, "I will fend for myself. I don't need that kind of protection. It was selfish and jealous." she said, directing the last part at Yuki. Kaname widened his eyes, at Alise's words, realizing something else transpired.

Zero mumbled,"Let's go." then, he looked to the Kaname, "We have a deal." he reminded.

Kaname nodded, "I gave my word. I won't break it."

Zero nodded and began backing away, pulling Alise with him. He didn't release her, and she stayed against him. She still gripped the staff, not letting it go. Kaito followed closely, also not leaving Zero's side. It wasn't until they could no longer see Kaname and Yuki, that Zero lowered his gun. He told Kaito to go ahead to his dorm. Kaito left and Zero turned Alise in his arms, making her face him. He took the staff from her gently, and snapped it back into a short rod. He tucked it into his pocket, along with his gun. He then, slowly, cupped her face and looked her over.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

She nodded, "Yes." she answered back.

He stared at her a moment, then slowly, a milimeter at a time, he leaned into her face and planted his lips on her's. It was a soft, but hungry kiss. She sighed and pushed into the kiss, wanting more. Zero moaned, and kissed her harder, pulling her body into him. She brought her arms up and clung to the back of his jacket. They kissed for a few minutes more, oblivious to the wide open view. He could have held her forever, but he was tired of being interupted.

"Let's go home." he suggested, though he stated, rather than asked.

She nodded and they walked home, still holding each other.

* * *

They entered the Headmaster's mansion, their home, and went to sit in the living room. Zero watched her collapse into the couch. He was worried that, she regretted what happened. He was worried that, she wouldn't want him, after all. He had to ask, it was the only way to be sure. And, he was done beating around the bush. He sat and faced her, keeping a distance between them.

"Alise, look at me." he demanded. She raised her gaze to him. He was relieved, when he saw she didn't look angry or distrustful. But, it didn't mean she wanted him. "Look, I'm sorry that happened." he began,"I know you care for Yuki. You shouldn't have had to do that."

Alise frowned, "It doesn't matter. It's over now."

Zero felt his heart stop. He thought she meant, _they_ were over, "I guess so. But, I hope you don't hate me."

She gasped and moved closer to him, "No! I could never hate you! I meant, Yuki and I. Our relationship, our closeness. It's done. She's no longer the Yuki I remember. I tried. I tried to pretend she was. That she was normal still, and we could continue, to be as close as sisters. I was wrong." she finished, hanging her head.

Zero sighed, a bit of sadness, in his voice. "I don't want that. If I'm in the way, I'll stand aside. I'll do anything, for you to be happy." he revealed.

Alise looked up and cupped his face, "Zero, you make me happy. I've never felt anything, like what I feel with you. And, with you, I feel complete."

He gave her one more chance, to refuse him, "You don't have to choose me. I'll always be here for you, even if we break up."

She pulled his face closer, her lips grazing his, "I want to choose you, Zero," she said firmly, "I love you."

Zero breathed out and closed the small space, between them. He kissed her hungrily, but lovingly. He wanted this. He wanted this fragile girl, that he held in his grasp. He wanted her so bad. He quickly lifted her in his arms and changed their positions. She was under him, suddenly, looking up into sad, lilac eyes. He held himself above her, his breath shaky and short. She kept her gaze on him, wanting to be with him, in the most intimate way, possible.

"Alise.." he whispered.

She didn't reply. She just pulled him down to her, bringing his mouth to her waiting lips. He kissed her again, tentively then, more roughly. This time, he raised her leg up against himself, gripping her thigh. She used the side of the couch to pull her shoe off, then worked off her other shoe. Then, she ran the leg, that Zero held, up and down the side of him. Zero let out a low growl and moved into her. He began the grinding motion, that he knew was safe. All the while, he rubbed her thigh lightly, building a tremor in her.

Once again, Alise reached for his shirt, unbuttoning what little buttons were fixed. There weren't many done and after only a few, she had his shirt open. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders, and Zero pulled it off, the rest of the way. Now bare-chested, Zero wanted to once again, feel her hot skin against him. He tugged her into a sitting position, and slipped her shirt over her head. When he lay her back, his eyes widened, realizing that she never got to put on her bra. It was missing and her breasts were free. He moaned, and lowered his lips to her mounds, once again. He took one in his mouth again and continued the action, he began at the stables. Alise pushed her hips up into Zero's grind, as he sucked her nipple. She wanted this. She wanted so much more.

"Zero.." she gasped.

Just her, saying his name, was more than he hoped for. But, it wasn't enough for her, for she started unbuckling his belt. He froze for a split second, then raised his eyes up, gazing at her from her breasts. Her face was a look of pure passion and want. He wanted to continue, but was hesitant. He kissed a trail from her breasts to her neck, finally landing on her lips again.

In between kisses, he found a small window, in which to voice his objections.

"Alise, should we..we should stop..we should.." he mumbled against her lips, not quite getting out a full sentence.

Alise didn't respond, she just kept on undressing him. She had discarded his belt, and was now tugging at his zipper, and pants button. When his pants loosened, Zero caught her hands and brought them up, holding them above her head. His own passion was threatening to overule him. But, he was able to voice out, one more attempt, at hesitation.

"Alise..do you really..want this..?" his voice rasped out.

She looked at him, straight in the eyes, "Yes, Zero." she answered honestly, "I want you."

Zero paused, then crushed his mouth to her again, letting out a growl. He released her hands and reached under her skirt. He began tugging at her panties, pulling them off. She took the opportunity, to begin pushing his pants again. Zero stopped her though. She had gotten his pants, just past his hips, when he gently pulled her hands away. She looked at him in confusion, but his face was dripping, with lust. He lifted her hips up, and slid her panties down her legs. He let them fall to the floor and raised his eyes back to her's.

He held her gaze, as he removed the last bit of clothing she had on: her skirt. He pulled it down, slowly, an inch at a time. His eyes didn't lower. He wanted to see her reaction, when she was fully naked. Finally, he pulled the skirt off and dropped it also. Alise closed her eyes and felt a rush overcome her. Zero let his eyes roam over her body now. He felt a burn rise in him. Her body was perfect. She was slim and tanned. Though she was small in height, her naked body seemed endless. His gaze rested, where he wanted to touch. Her sweet V was smooth and soft-looking. His nose picked up her arousal, and he knew she was wet and ready. He couldn't resist and lowered down her body. When he nuzzled her dripping slit, she cried out in surprise and pleasure.

He grinned up at her and parted his lips. She widened her eyes, realizing what he was about to do. His breath warmed her, even more, and she let her head fall, back onto the couch. Zero took that as permission to continue, and he began licking, slipping his tongue into her folds. It was enough to drive her crazy and she bucked up, against him. He raised a hand, so he could hold her down, then continued his ministrations. He licked and sucked, at her sweet and sensitive nub. Alise felt her belly, fill with the wave from her release. She breathed quickly and grabbed Zero's head, pushing his face more into her. Zero didn't stop and finally, Alise climaxed, her body jerking, with the spasms. Zero licked and drank up her juices, while her body slowly calmed down.

Alise felt dizzy and light-headed, and she fought to catch her breath. Zero moved up, laying on her again. While she was coming down from her high, Zero had lowered his pants, so when he lay on her, he was ready. He positioned himself against her opening, and waited for her. She clung to him, feeling his naked, throbbing member on her. She looked into his eyes, and he spoke one final time.

"Are you sure?" he said, in a growling, husky voice.

She nodded, "Yes."

He let out a trembling sigh, and pushed his hips forwards. She gasped out, at the feel of him in her. He was big and her walls had to stretch, to accomadate him. He pushed again, inch by inch, until he hit her barrier.

_Damn!_ he thought to himself.

He knew, she hadn't been with anyone, since she came to live with Cross. But, it didn't come to his attention, that she was a virgin. Now he, a Vampire/Vampire Hunter, was about to take her innocence. He knew once he did, there was no going back. She would belong to him and only him, bound by both Hunter and Vampire rules. His body shook, slightly, and he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, and her face was one of euphoria. His heart seemed to melt and he pushed forwards. He broke through her innocence barrier, and her insides tightened around him.

As she cried out, he squeezed his eyes shut, tightly. He'd done it now: he took her virginity and claimed her. His body still shaking, he continued, begining his thrusting. Alise was tense at first, but relaxed her muscles, as he started to ride her. The pain, she first felt, turned into pleasure and felt amazing. She clung to Zero's arms, and finally, began moving her own hips, meeting Zero's every thrust.

The room was filled, with their moans and sighs. Zero was glad they were alone, or else they would have gotten caught. Their noises were crescendoed, inter-mingling, until they could no longer be distinguished from one another. Zero thrusted into her a bit faster, feeling his climax build. Alise's walls tightened around him, and he knew she was close also. He felt his throat tighten and he nuzzled her neck. Alise instinctly knew what he needed, and tilted her head to the side. He winced, but softly bit into her flesh. At the sting of his teeth, Alise came, her juices gushing, over the shaft of Zero's cock. Zero drank a couple of gulps, then pulled away. He gave a few more thrusts, and he exploded, his load filling her womb.

The sounds of completion radiated, from both, and resonated through the huge house. Zero collapsed on top of Alise's body, and he lay his head in the cleft of her breasts. Alise held his back, holding him against her. They both breathed hard and deeply, trying to still their hearts.

Zero's conscience swirled, his mind fighting his heart. _What did I just do? I can't believe, I just did that! _his mind called out, _I took her and her innocence. Me? A low-class_ _vampire! _he squeezed his eyes shut, _But, _his heart argued,_ I love her! She loves me! We belong together!_

Alise felt Zero tense up and cupped his face, lifting his gaze to her, "Hey, are you okay?"

He felt the battle and tug-of-war of his mind and heart snap apart. He sighed, resigning to follow his heart. He gazed at her and gave a small smile. "I'm okay. Are you?" he asked sincerely, "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, "No. I feel good."

He grinned, running a hand up the side of her body, "Yes, you do." he joked.

She bit her lip and blushed, "I never thought..you and I..would ever.." she trailed off.

He looked up at her, hiding his worry, "Is it okay? I mean, do you regret it?"

She took his hand and held it to her cheek. "No, I don't regret anything." she answered, quietly, then stared intently into his eyes, "I love you, Zero."

He exhaled in relief, "I love you, Alise."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. He moved slightly, positioning himself beside her and tucking her against his body. Zero grabbed for his jacket and used it to cover her body. He held her tightly and they lay together, in quiet. Alise started to fall asleep and Zero decided to carry her upstairs. He reached the top floor and debated taking her to her own room. He walked and decided, he needed her in his arms. He took her into his room and closed the door, locking it behind him. He moved the blankets and lay her down. He didn't bother to dress her again, but did bring up their clothes. He threw the clothes to the floor and lay beside her. He covered their naked bodies and pulled her into his embrace. He sighed, feeling that, after all the hell he'd been through, he was finally happy. He kissed her head and fell asleep. His true love, finally in his arms.

* * *

Okay, chapter three! I'm trying to keep the chapters long, and it is pretty intense. It will be, though, which is why it's rated M, so please, let me know what ya'll think. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4

Okay, chapter fur is up, and it's just a tad bit shorter, not much though! I leftot on a cliffhanger, :)

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Alise woke, feeling strong arms, holding her tightly. She looked around, seeing that she was, once again, in Zero's room. She turned to face him and when she did, he stirred and woke. He stared at her a minute, then he remembered what happened between them, and sat up.

"You alright?" he asked, quietly.

She sat up with him, holding the sheet against her naked body, "Yeah. I just woke up. We shouldn't really be sleeping all day."

He nodded, smiling, "I know. But, it's nice."

She knew that he meant being with her, and blushed, "Yeah. It is."

Zero leaned in and kissed her, so softly. When he pulled back, he gave a small smile and turned to check the time. It was five in the afternoon. Way too early to call it a day. He turned back to Alise. She had lain back and was just watching him.

"What?" he asked, self-conciously.

She shrugged, "Nothing. Just looking at you."

He gave her a sarcastic smile, "Well, stop." he answered, with a laugh.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

He gave a exasperated laugh, "Because, I said!" he replied, suddenly laying on her, "Are we really going to do that again?" he asked, while lowering his lips to her.

She kissed back, but managed to reply. "Yes. Until you tell me." she mumbled out.

He groaned and kissed down her face, "Because, you made me feel self-concious, okay? Happy now?" He didn't answer in anger or irritation, just embarrassment.

Alise felt a tremble in her belly. She circled her arms around his back, and moved her body into him. Zero breathed in sharply, and began caressing her. He slipped in between her legs, but didn't press forward. He just wanted to touch and kiss her, showing her a deeper love. She felt him in between her thighs, and he was obviously stirred. But, he wasn't trying to take her. She sighed and sunk into him. She didn't know why he was holding back, but it was nice, that he was just loving on her. After a while, he reluctantly pulled away, but didn't move from her.

He sighed deeply, "I'm going to have to go."

She nodded, "I know." she answered, biting her lip.

He knew what she was thinking. She didn't want to let him go, but she didn't want to risk facing Yuki again. Zero cupped her face and she looked back at him.

"You can wait here for me. I won't be long and I'll take Kaito with me." he offered.

She bit her lip, "I don't know. What if something happens..again?"

He gave her a smirk, "I'll be fine. I doubt Yuki will bother me. Not after this afternoon. I'm sure Kaname is pissed with her."

"Why?"

He gave a short laugh, "Because, of what you implied when you and Yuki were fighting." Alise though a moment, unsure of what he was refering to. Zero saw her confusion and told her. "You know, when you said, she was being selfish and jealous? I saw that strike a cord with Kaname's nerves. I'm sure he'll be keeping an eye on her." he finished, an impish glint in his eyes.

Alise's mouth formed an circle, remembering, "Oooo..Yeah, I almost forgot."

Zero smirked and rose from the bed. He began dressing and straightening. When he sat on the bed to put on his shoes, he had an idea. "Hey, how about when I get back, we watch a movie? There are some really good ones that Cross bought. We haven't seen them yet."

She thought a moment, then nodded, "Yeah. That sounds good."

He finished tying his shoes and turned to her, "Yeah, we can lay on the couch together. You know, just you and me." he replied, leaning in to kiss her gently.

"Okay." she murmured against his lips, "I can't wait."

Zero grinned and stood, "Great. You get dressed and make the popcorn."

Alise crawled off the bed, letting the sheet fall. She stood, uncovered, and began gathering her clothes. She turned, about to put on her shirt, when she caught Zero's gaze. He was staring at her body, his eyes glazed over with lust. Alise pulled on her shirt and bit her lip, nervously.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head, focusing on her face, "Huh? Oh, uh..nothing."

Alise smiled and pulled on the rest of her clothes. She stepped towards him and laid a hand on his chest. Zero covered her hand with his, and leaned down to kiss her. He pulled away, after a minute, drawing in a shaky breath. He wanted to drag her back to bed and not leave it, until Monday morning. He was so tempted to do just that, but the doorbell rang downstairs. He groaned, knowing it was Kaito. He raised his eyes to catch her's and saw the same disappointment. He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll be right back." he said.

"I'll be here."

He nodded and he headed downstairs, and out into the setting sun.

* * *

Alise watched Zero leave the room, then heard the door shut. She smiled to herself and sighed. She felt so alive, knowing that she and Zero were close as can be. She felt happy and loved, knowing that he gave his heart to her. She went into her room, to undress, again. She changed into some pyjama shorts and a matching tank top. After she was done, she went downstairs and began the popcorn, then sorted through the movies. She picked out a couple, just in case. She poured the popcorn in a bowl and had everything ready. Now, she just sat and waited for Zero.

* * *

Kaito talked his head off, for a few minutes. He was questioning Zero, about his and Alise's relationship. Zero rolled his eyes, finally exsaperated by Kaito's inccessant rambling, "Yes, Kaito! Alise is my girlfriend now! You happy?" Zero growled out.

Kaito smiled and pumped his fist in the air, "Ah! I knew it!" he cried out, "I could tell there was something going on." he finished, smugly.

Zero huffed out his annoyance and just kept walking. Kaito quieted down, but still spoke every few minutes. They patroled the Day dorms and all was quiet. They headed for the Night dorms and Zero warned Kaito to be on alert. They patroled the grounds, the Zero walked up to the door. As before, he knocked and Seiren answered. This time, he asked to speak to Kaname directly. When Kaname arrived, Zero tried his best to be formal.

"Just doing my rounds, and wanted to make sure you keep your..friends in line." Zero said.

Kaname nodded, "Of course, Kiryu. I'll make sure they stay put." he replied in his smooth voice, then placed a hand on Zero's shoulder.

Zero flinched at the touch and raised a hand to block him. But, Kaname spoke quickly, "Easy, Kiryu. I just wanted to apologize for Yuki's behavior. She was just worried about her cousin, as you can imagine."

Zero narrowed his eyes, "That's not why Yuki acted the way she did. But, Alise is a big girl, and she chose me. So, tell Yuki, Alise relieved her from her obligations." he revealed.

Kaname frowned and turned his head, "Very well. I just hope you put her safety first."

Zero frowned this time and turned, walking down the stairs, "Just keep your minions at home tonight." he called over his shoulder.

Kaname watched as Zero departed, then went back in the dorm building.

Zero walked with Kaito back to the boys dorm. He needed to calm down, before he returned back to Alise. And, the walk helped. Leaving Kaito at his dorm, he began heading home. It was quiet a few minutes, when he sensed another presense. He pulled out Bloody Rose and aimed for some trees.

"Come out!" he growled.

The figure walked towards him slowly and, finally, Yuki's face was revealed. She was smiling and strolling to him, slowly. "Well, you're jumpy. I heard what you told Kaname." she announced.

Zero still held out his gun and she stopped right in front of it. It was right against her shoulder and she raised a hand to push it away. Zero didn't know what to do or say. He just braced himself, as she pushed his hand. He let his hand drop to his side, but he was ready for a fight.

"What do you want, Kuran?"

"I just want to talk to you." she said, in a slick voice, "I want you to remember what you're losing."

He frowned and was ready to retort, but she moved fast. She was suddenly in his face, her lips pressed firmly against his. Zero was too shocked to react at first. Then, he regained his composure and shoved her away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled,in a fury.

Yuki was stunned by his action, then his words, "I thought you wanted me. I thought you might still care for me." she answered, in a sweet voice.

Zero wiped a hand across his mouth, "You know I don't." he replied, angrily, "You know, I love Alise. I can't believe you are doing this. Don't you have any sense of faithfulness? Loyalty? Don't you remember who you chose? Who you're engaged to?"

Yuki smiled a bit wickedly,"As if you wouldn't take me Zero? You would take me in a second, if I asked you to. You said you'd always want me." she moved close to him again, "You want me..my blood..my body.." she said, moving a hand over his body.

Zero turned away, "No, Yuki. Never again."

Suddenly, a pang hit him and he cringed slightly. He had to go home. He felt his need for blood creeping up in him. He looked down, hoping his eyes were hidden from Yuki's view, and spoke.

"Go home, Kuran! I gave an order and if you don't follow, I will pull the trigger." he announced, bringing up Bloody Rose again.

Yuki saw him tighten and knew, "Oh, really? It doesn't seem as if you could help that, now." she said, smugly.

Zero growled and turned away, to start the walk home. But, Yuki quickly blocked his path. He tried to shove her, but she was countering him. Then, the smell of blood hit him instantly. He cringed, realizing that Yuki cut herself. She was trying to tempt him. He had it and gave another growl, finally raising his head, facing her. At the sight of his crimson eyes, Yuki gave another wicked smile. She walked forwards, making Zero back up. He kept backing away, until they were deep in the forest. Zero felt his throat aching and clenching, his stomach cramped in pain. But, he wouldn't give. He couldn't. Not with this Vampire. His body shook, as he fought to resist. Yuki didn't give up either. She wanted Zero for herself. She wanted to be the only girl in his life.

Finally, Zero backed all he could and his body hit a tree. Yuki saw this and moved into him quickly. Zero felt his sanity slipping, as the smell of her surrounded him. He was losing himself and the bloodlust took over.

Had he been in his right mind, Zero never would have allowed, what followed next, to happen. No, he loved Alise only. He would have fought Yuki and driven her away, shaming her. But, his bloodlust was too far gone, to allow him to resist Yuki's powers. She put a hand on his head and clouded his mind. He was no longer Zero, now. He was just a beast, a being with no concious thought, that she could toy with. His crimson eyes glowed savagely and his face was fierce. He roughly gripped her shoulders, and brought his mouth to her bleeding neck. Without a moment's hesitation, he bit her and drank greedily.

Yuki moaned out, smiling wickedly. She clouded Zero's conciousness, and he was now her puppet. Her powers could make him do anything she wanted him to. And, that's just what she did. She manipulated Zero and he began to strip Yuki, tearing her clothes off her body. She, in turn, did the same, undressing him, then and there. Zero's eyes still glowed red, and he was still under her influence. He growled again and turned her, pushing her up against the tree.

"Yes, oh, yes! Zero, take me!" Yuki cried out, knowing it would happen anyway.

He ripped of her panties and bent her forwards, while he stood behind her. He roughly unzipped his pants and let them fall around his ankles. He pulled out his hardened cock and positioned himself against her. Yuki braced herself against the tree, but bent forwards more, and spread her legs. She was going to have Zero, whether he liked it or not. She didn't even give one thought, about how this would hurt Alise. She didn't care. She wanted Zero for her own pleasure. And, right now, Zero had no thought or emotion, he was her pawn.

He quickly shoved into Yuki's opening, filling her at once. Yuki cried out pleased. He began his thrusting, taking her roughly and animal-like. The unknowing Zero took Yuki, and plowed into her. Yuki moaned out, relishing in the feel of finally having Zero in her. She wanted to know what it was like, even though, she was engaged to Kaname. She still desired Zero and she was going to have him, tonight, at all costs. Zero finally climaxed, his cum almost shooting into Yuki, but she pulled away. She didn't want any evidence of their stolen passion.

Yuki fell to her hands and knees, panting, then sat to face Zero, still naked. He was still standing, but leaned against the tree, bracing himself. His cum gushed for a second, then it stopped. Yuki smiled again, then she released Zero's mind from her control. At the release of her control, he fell to his knees and was dizzy. His mind was fuzzy, then began to clear. His eyes turned back to lilac and focused, blinking, then frowning. He gazed down and saw he was naked, from the waist down. He looked up sharply, and his eyes widened in horror. He saw Yuki, sitting in front of him, naked and smiling.

"Oh, my God.." he began, feeling dread seep into him.

Yuki gave a laugh, "Goodness, Zero. You are an animal." she teased, sticking a finger in her cunt and bringing it up to lick the juices off, "You were amazing." she taunted.

Zero shook his head in disbelief. "No! No, no, no, no.." he moaned, pounding his fists in the ground. He felt a rage build up in him, quickly. He jumped up and pulled his clothes together, all while glaring hatefully at Yuki. He breathed through clenched teeth, "WHY? Why, Yuki? Why would you do this to me? How could you do this to Alise? What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled in a blind fury.

Yuki stood, too, still naked and laughed, "Because I can. Because I don't want to share you."

He felt hatred and rage boiling inside him, "Have you no decency? Now, you're a Pureblood, what you think you're so damn special? You don't own me! I have my own life! I don't want you!" he screamed out now. He was stunned by Yuki's actions, and her blatant disregard, for her fiancee and her cousin.

"I warned her!" she screamed back, "I warned you! If you had only stayed away from her, this wouldn't have happened!"

"How the fuck does that make sense?!" he argued, confused at her accusations, "I belong to no one! Except Alise! I don't want you or love you! I can do with my life as I please! You have no say or control over me! I'm not your damned toy! I love Alise!" he yelled back, his body shaking, with the urge to strike at her, "Now, you have ruined that! You've tainted something real and for what?! For your own selfish pleasure and weakness! You disgust me!" he finished, turning to stalk away.

"Zero!" Yuki yelled out, stopping him, though he didn't turn, "She'll hate you now. She'll never want you again. And, you'll be alone. Then, you'll come running back to me." she gloated.

Zero grit his teeth, until they ached, "No, Yuki. I despised you before, now I hate and detest you. You better hope and pray you tell Kaname first." he threatened, then continued home.

* * *

The whole walk back, he trembled with rage and hatred. He was digusted, that Yuki had even touched him. He realized, immediately, that Yuki used her mind control on him, but still. He felt dirty, disgusting..sorrowful. He stopped in his tracks. He breathed deeply, his heart threatening to falter. He grit his teeth, his throat tightening.

_Alise._

Just one word, one name. That was all it took. He fell to his knees again, hanging his head in despair. He stared at the ground, feeling his eyes pour. Hot tears streaked his face, as they fell silently, for the first time ever.

_How could I ever touch her again? _he thought to himself, _How can I face her, knowing what happened? Even if I tell her how Yuki used her powers on me, she's sure to hate me! _He pounded his fists into the ground again. _Damn Yuki! For taking away the one thing that truly made me happy! What right did she have to ruin my life?!_

He sat in agony. He was too scared to go home. He knew once he did, he'd have to tell her what happened. He couldn't. He loved her too much to hurt her. And, he knew she would be hurt. Her heart would break. Even if he was under Yuki's influence, she would be broken-hearted. He sat still for the longest, before finally getting up. He couldn't. Not tonight. He had to gather his courage first. He decided to stay in his school dorm that night. Though he knew Alise was waiting for him, he chickened out. He would give her one more night of faithful love, before he crushed her heart. He would tell her in the morning. He went to his dorm, and spent the night letting his tears fall, silently, angrily...

* * *

Alise woke, confused. She sat up and looked around the brightened room. Everything came back to her slowly and she frowned. She had fallen asleep, waiting for Zero. She frowned, wondering why he left her downstairs, if he returned home. She got up and took the bowl of cold popcorn to the kitchen. Then, she hurried upstairs to question Zero. She looked in his door and frowned again. The door was still open and he was gone. She checked the bathroom and still no sign. She bit her lip, wondering wherehe could be. She went to her room and dressed, deciding to go look for him.

Just as she reached the front door, a knock rang out on the other side. Alise frowned, then answered. She was face to face with Kaname Kuran. She gasped, but quickly covered, composing herself.

"Uh, Kaname!" she cried out, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

He gave a sad smile, but replied, "Well, I know I'm a vampire, but I hoped, I'd still be welcomed at Headmaster Cross's home."

She winced slightly,"Oh, no. That's not what I mean." she answered, apologetically, "I just meant, it's morning. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Kaname leaned against the door frame, "Well, normally, yes. But, I wanted to talk with you. If that's okay." he offered.

Alise bit her lip. She needed to find Zero, though. She felt torn. Though she didn't care for Vampires, she didn't hate them. And, Kaname seemed sincere. She sighed. "I can't talk right now. I'm sorry." she answered back, "I have to find Zero."

Kaname sighed also, "That is what I need to talk to you about." he looked at her and stepped forwards. She stepped back, inadvertly letting him inside the house. He spoke again, "It seems, we've both been betrayed."


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, here's chapter five. I tried to get up quickly, but without taking away from the plot. But, there will be more hurt and fighting in later chaps. Thanks for the support and review, please! :)

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Alise frowned, as Kaname entered and came towards her. He shut the door behind him and faced Alise. His power radiated from him, but he seemed sorrowful. He gestured to the living room and Alise, slowly, headed there. She sat on a settee and he sat in a chair, across from her. When he sat, he immediately put his head in his hand, his fingers over his face. Alise was unsure what was happening, but wanted him to get to the point.

She cleared her throat, "Um, Kaname? I don't want to seem rude, but I have to find Zero.."

He dropped his hand and nodded, "Alise, I hate to be the one to bear bad news. It isn't a pleasant task. But, I think it best you hear this from me."

She stared at him for a moment. Just when she was about to speak, the phone rang. She excused herself and went to answer. The voice, one the other end, was a relief and a concern.

"Zero?" she answered, "What happened to you last night? Where are you?"

He breathed shakily, his voice sounding sad, "I stayed at my dorm room. Alise, I have to talk to you. It's not something I feel I can do in person."

She shook her head, "Zero, what are you talking about? Why did you leave me alone last night?"

"That's what I'm trying to explain.."

Kaname suddenly came up behind Alise and touched her shoulder, "Hang up, Alise. I'll tell you what is going on."

She opened her mouth, but apparently, Zero heard the Pureblood's voice, "Alise! What is Kaname doing there?"

She turned her attention back to the phone. "He says, he has to tell me something. About you. What is going on, Zero?"

He suddenly groaned, "No! Alise, get out of the house! Okay? I have to talk to you first! Please!"

She frowned in confusion. Suddenly, Kaname slammed the phone down. Alise turned to him and stared at him,"What are you..?" she paused, suddenly worried. "Kaname, I'm sorry, but I need to go." she said, moving away from him.

"Alise, you must listen!" he said, his voice raising, "You have been betrayed."

Alise backed away, heading for the front door. She felt scared and her body seemed to move on it's own. Kaname didn't advance on her, though, he just stared at her. He leaned back against the wall, then spoke.

"Like I said, I hate to be the one to reveal bad news. But, we are in the same position." as he spoke, Alise noticed his voice was still sad, "I have not dealt with Yuki, yet. But, I promise, she will be punished for her betrayal."

Alise was very confused, "What does that have to do with Zero?"

He gave a small smile, "How I wish this hadn't happened. You're still so good at heart. You haven't really seen how distrustful and hurtful people can be." he paused, then came forwards and took her hand.

Alise gasped, but was frozen now."Kaname, I still don't understand.." she began, but he voice trailed off.

"Well, last night, Yuki decided to sneak out of the dorm. Apparently, she had a little rendevous with Zero." he revealed, sadness still dripping from his voice.

Alise froze, her heart stopping, her blood drained from her body. Kaname's words replayed in her head. She kept trying to push the words out of her mind, but he continued.

"Yuki and Zero had sex last night. I realized, she had snuck out, and when I set out to look for her, I caught a whiff of her blood. It was coming from our room, and I went back upstairs. When I entered the room, she was climbing in the window." he paused for a second, wincing, then continued, "The blood came from a self-inflicted wound on her neck. I began to confront her, but I noticed her clothing and smells. Her clothes were disheveled and dirty. The smells of lust and sex were on her." he looked into Alise's eyes at that point.

Alise shook her head, "That doesn't mean anything. That doesn't mean..."

Kaname came forwards and took ger chin in his hands, "It was Zero's scent. His smell was all over Yuki's body."

She shook again, "No. No. No! NO!" she repeated, her voice rising with each word, "I don't believe you! This is a trick. This is just part of Yuki trying to break Zero and I up. You're just helping Yuki, trying to keep me away from Zero!" she replied, hot tears streaming down her face.

Kaname still held her face, but also wrapped an arm around her, "Alise, why would I help my fiancee keep Zero to herself? Think about it. I have no concern of who Zero dates, or doesn't date. Even if you are Yuki's cousin. What you and Zero do doesn't concern, or matter to, me. The only reason I'm in the middle of this now, is because Yuki and Zero had sex." he repeated, driving a stake through her heart.

Alise breathed hard, trying to deny the information. But, he was right. Kaname wouldn't help Yuki trick her. Not to this extreme. He wouldn't want news of Yuki's infidelity to be used as a weapon. Finally, the realization sunk in and she broke. She let hard sobs wrack her chest and her body went limp. She fell against Kaname, crying into his chest. Kaname still kept his arm around her, but also stroked her hair. Alise didn't resist. She couldn't. She was broken-hearted and sobbed uncontrollably.

_Why would Zero do this? _she thought, _He swore he loved me. He said he didn't want Yuki. He promised he didn't care for her. He promised he loved me_.

She was sobbing so hard, that she didn't hear the door open. The only thing she felt was Kaname look up, then she heard the cocking of a gun.

"What are you doing to her?" Zero yelled, pointing his gun at Kaname's head.

Alise stiffened and turned to face Zero. When his eyes rested on her, they seemed sad and angry. Kaname released Alise and smirked at Zero. Zero quickly grabbed Alise's arm, and pulled her behind him. She didn't resist, she was too in shock. Her mind still reeling from the fresh news. Zero questioned Kaname again.

"I asked you a question, Vampire!"

Kaname kept his smirk, "Helping her see just who Zero Kiryu really is."

Zero widened his eyes. He realized then, that Kaname knew and just told Alise. Kaname walked, moving around the frozen armed boy, and faced the crying girl behind him.

"I'm sorry, Alise." Kaname said, softly, "Maybe we are both fools." he added, looking at Zero's back.

* * *

Zero hadn't turned. He kept his back to them. He heard Kaname leave and he was alone, with Alise. Zero took a breath and turned. As soon as he laid eyes on her face, his heart sank.

There was so much pain and hurt in her eyes, on her face. Zero shook his head and slumped his shoulders.

"I wanted to tell you. I wanted you to hear it from me.."

Alise cut him off, "So, it's true?"

Zero nodded, "But, Alise, you don't understand. It's not what you think.."

He reached for her, but she stepped back, "No. No. No, Zero. Why? How could you?"

Zero flinched and grabbed at her again. He needed to explain, but she was too hurt to comprehend. He grabbed at her, but she slapped his hands away. He stood still, shocked.

"No! How could you Zero? How could you do this? How could you do this to me?"

"It's not like that! Alise, please! Listen to me! I promise, I didn't. I would never hurt you!"

"You did, Zero! You left me here to wait for you, while you went out and had sex! With Yuki!"

"No, that's not..that wasn't what I did! She came after me! I didn't go looking for her!"

"But, you still did it! You had sex with her! How could you lie to me? I gave you everything, Zero! You have everything of me! How could you use me and hurt me like that?" her last words faltered, as she sunk to her knees. Her strength giving out, her anger melting into sadness.

Zero felt his throat tighten and he swallowed hard. He knelt and moved closer to her. He felt his own heart breaking, also. He was losing. Once again, he was losing what he needed. Only this time, he was sure if he lost Alise, he would die.

"Alise, " he said, choking back a sob, "Please. Let me explain. It's not what you think."

Alise buried her face in her hands. She cried uncontrollably, but didn't move, when Zero slid closer to her, and laid a hand on her shoulder. When she didn't pull away, he breathed with relief. He gripped her shoulders gently, and pulled her into him. She let herself fall into his lap, her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and his own tears fell from his eyes. They stayed that way for a moment, neither moving or talking.

Finally, Alise spoke, though she didn't pull away, "What do we do now, Zero? Where do we go from here?"

Zero's chest hurt, from holding in his cry, but answered, "Hopefully, not what I deserve. But, I know, I don't want to lose you." he said, pulling back, to cup her face, "Please, Alise. Please, don't leave me."

Her lips trembled, more sobs threatening to erupt, "But, you lied to me!"

"No, I didn't!" Zero retorted.

"Zero, you said you didn't want Yuki anymore, yet you went and had sex with her. How could I ignore that? Tell me Zero, how do we get past this?" she begged, sill sobbing.

"By listening to me. Trusting me. Please." he begged, " I don't want Yuki. It's not what you think. Please, let me explain."

She stared at him a moment, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, there was something else. She nodded her head, giving in, then winced. Her head was pounding now, from her crying, "I need to lay down first. Let me rest, then we'll talk. I can't think right now. My head hurts."

Zero nodded and helped her up. She stood limply and he lifted her in his arms. He carried her upstairs and to her room. He lay her down and stood back. She turned to her side and buried her face in her pillow. Zero felt all hope, of saving them, was lost. He turned and slowly walked out, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the door and sunk. He sat hard and buried his face in his hands. He knew, he shouldn't have opened his heart again. He knew, he shouldn't have let her in. This whole mess could've have been avoided, if he only listened to his brain and not followed his heart. Now, here he was: with a bleeding heart and his girl broken.

* * *

After a while, Zero rose from the floor and went downstairs. He had to go oversee the preparations for the dance that night. He cussed at the fact that he had to go. He needed to talk to Alise and straighten things out. Then, figure out where they went from there.

_But, no_, he thought, rolling his eyes, _I have to oversee idiotic and ridiculous things, such as dances._

He left a note, for Alise, explaining where he was going, and asking her to please wait for him. He emphasized how he needed to talk to her still, then signed he still loved her. He hoped she would listen to him and hear him out. He hoped he hadn't lost her.

She heard the door downstairs shut and rose from the bed. She left her room and descended the stairs. She didn't see him anywhere. She opened the front door and looked out. He must have left quickly, because he was nowhere in sight. She shut the door again, and turned to lean againts it. That's when she noticed the note and read it, biting her lip. Maybe they could try to work this out. She still loved him. Alot. She didn't want to lose him, but she didn't know how, or if, they could get past this. Then, she grew angry. Her brow furrowed and her determination rose. She was going to see Yuki. She was going to confront the traitor, face to face.

She set out towards the Moon dorms. She was angry and let that strengthen her. She entered the gates and passed the old man, that checked guests in. She didn't stop to sign in, just stalked past. She knocked on the door and Seiren answered.

"Yes?"

"I want to see Yuki." Alise demanded.

"Lady Yuki is confined to her room. She isn't allowed guests." Seiren replied, starting to close the door.

Fed up, Alise put her foot in the door, "I don't care! I want to see her now!" she raised her voice.

Seiren's face grew irritated and she was about to respond, but Kaname's voice called out, "Seiren."

Alise turned her gaze to see Kaname, descending the stairs. His face was a mix of sadness and content. She frowned, wondering what could have happened to make him feel, even remotely, happy. His gaze rested on her face and he spoke again.

"Let Miss Alise enter. I'll see to her."

Seiren bowed and stepped back, disappearing. Alise frowned and raised her chin again.

"I want to see Yuki, now!" she demanded again.

Kaname frowned, moving forwards quickly. He took Alise by her elbow and pulled her towards another room. "Yes, I got that." he said in a low urgent voice. "But, really, do you have to come in here, yelling? Waking up the others?"

"Well, Seiren wouldn't have let me in otherwise."

His face softened and he nodded, "Yes. She takes her job seriously. I assume, you're here to confront Yuki."

"Yes."

He sighed, "I understand. I was able to confront Yuki myself. I threatened to punish her and she confessed, hoping that her punishment might be softened."

Alise fronwed, "And?"

He gave a smirk, "Well, I suspected that she would accuse Zero of forcing himself on her. I expected her to say he raped her or that he attacked her. But, she surprised me, by confessing that..it was the other way around."

Alise gasped and her eyes widened, "What? You're saying..."

Kaname closed his eyes and nodded, "Yes. As much as I hate it, Zero was a victim of Yuki's abuse of her powers. See, I've been around enough to know Zero's character. He is very strong-willed, and doesn't fall easily to Vampire powers. Apparently, last night, Yuki cornered Zero in a bloodlust. He lost control and fell victim to Yuki's power. She clouded his mind and was able to manipulate him into..taking her." he finished, regrettfully.

Alise let out a deep breath and absorbed this new information. _Zero hadn't betrayed me? Well, it makes sense... He probably even tried to fight her off, but Yuki used his_ _moment of weakness to destroy us_. The thoughts whizzed by in her head, as she stared dumb-founded.

Kaname cleared his throat, making her attention focus. "I assume, you realize, what this means?"

She shook her head, confused, "Um, no?"

Kaname smirked, again, "Zero is still the saint, he always showed himself to be."

Alise narrowed her eyes, "We could do without the sarcasm."

He sighed, again, and nodded, " Alise, I owe you an apology. As does Yuki. But, she is restricted to her room. She is being punished still, for her indiscretion. I took her blood to make her weak and put her to sleep. So, I trust, I can count on you to pass the message that: we won't attend the dance tonight."

She nodded, "Yes. And, thank you, Kaname. For telling me the truth." she replied, sincerely.

She felt a new respect for the Pureblood. Even though it tarnished Yuki's reputation, Kaname upheld his honor and told Alise the truth.

Kaname smiled, in reply. He came towards her and took her hand. "Alise, I saw how you were hurting. I didn't like seeing you like that. I only wish, I could have gotten the facts straight first. Before, I broke your heart."

She sighed, "It's okay. I understand how you felt. I was upset too. I was crushed, hearing that Zero was with another."

Kaname smiled and raised her hand to his lips. He kissed it lightly, "I wish, I had someone so trust-worthy and faithful, as you. I would treasure you forever, if you were mine."

She shivered at his kiss, and his words, "I just wish this never would have happened. And, I know Yuki loves you. I think she just..gets..carried away." she replied, as humbly as she could manage.

Kaname smiled, "Well, I'll have to keep a closer eye on her. But, I promise you: she'll never come between you and Zero again. That is all I can gve you." he said, with such longing in his voice.

He touched her cheek, with his free hand, and brought his lips to her's, kissing her ever so lightly. Alise gasped. She stared at him for the longest. She realized that, Kaname was telling her something she now feared. He was feeling something for her. Even though, he belonged to Yuki. And, Alise belonged to Zero. She pulled back, under from his grasp.

"Kaname..I love Zero." she whispered, "I only want Zero."

He nodded and released her hand. He sighed, "Yes. I know. Like I said, I wish, I had what Zero has. He's a lucky guy." he replied, showing his jealousy of Zero, for the first time ever.

Alise bit her lip, unsure how to respond. She thanked him, once again, and left the dorm building. Once outside, she caught her breath. She couldn't believe that, this incident, would make Kaname show a sudden interest in her. But, she meant it when she said: she loved Zero. And, after hearing what really happened with Zero and Yuki, she felt her heart lift.

She headed home, to begin getting ready for the dance. She would see Zero there. She would fix their relationship. She went home and straight to her room, and spent the day getting ready. That night, would belong to her and Zero.

* * *

Zero was fuming. He wanted the last hour to hurry and pass, so he could meet Alise. He had gotten her message earlier. She left a message that she would meet him at the dance, and they would talk. Zero was worried. He was relieved and worried. She was going to talk to him, but he dreaded what the subject was. He was afraid, she would break-up with him. He wanted to hide in his room, and prolong the ineveitable. But, he couldn't. For the life of him, he couldn't turn away from Alise. He wanted to see her, even if it was the last time. He was so in love with her, that he would face the pain, rather than run from her.

He showered and dressed in his suit, then set out to the dance hall. He grit his teeth tightly, with every step he took. He felt dread seep into him. He entered the hall and scanned. He didn't see her yet, but he knew she would come. The room started filling with students. The crowd grew and grew. He leaned against a wall and he grew anxious. He waited...

A new song played, just as Zero raised his eyes to the door. He saw the most beautiful, and stunning, girl step through it and his heart stopped. Alise was in a knee-length, white party gown. The skirt was layers of tulle, which flared out slightly, and the strapless top was lace, and sprinkled with rhinestones. Her usually, short height was lengthened, by the white strappy heels she wore. Her hair was curled and fell in spirals down her back, and a few strands framed her face. Zero felt, as if he was gazing at an angel. He raised off the wall and stared at her. He noticed other guys starting to stop and stare as well. She was definitely a sight, that surpassed all others.

* * *

Alise walked in the dance hall and searched the crowd. She began to notice all the stares, and got nervous. She decided to move forwards, searching for Zero. She looked for awhile, then approached an empty table and decided to sit. She couldn't find Zero anywhere. She began to feel that he hadn't showed up. She let her shoulders sag and closed her eyes. Just then, a shadow fell across her eyelids and she opened them. Zero was there, standing right in front of her. They just stared at each other, neither speaking. Finally, Zero slowly held out a hand towards her.

Alise breathed in slowly, and took his hand. Zero felt his heart melt, but didn't speak. He just pulled Alise to her feet. He led her to the dance floor, and began moving, gracefully, to the music. The whole time, they didn't turn their gazes from each other. Neither spoke or pulled away. They just danced, feeling the comfort of each other's arms.

Suddenly, Alise leaned into him, and buried her face in his chest. Zero widened his eyes, and he gasped, at the sudden contact. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her closely. He hoped that maybe, just maybe, she still loved him. He decided to just make a move.

He thought, _what's the worst she could do? Hate me?_

He already lived through a day of that, so what did he have to lose? He cleared his thoughts, and took her chin in his hand. He lifted her face and she faced him, in surprise. Instantly, his lips were on her's, kissing her gently. He waited for her to pull away, but she just let out a soft cry and kissed back.

By now, of course, several students were watching and whispering. They were in gossip mode and stealing glances. Zero heard them, but didn't care.

_Let them talk. Let them look. No one else matters, but this moment_, he thought.

After what seemed like eternity, Alise pulled away slowly. She didn't open her eyes, until Zero spoke. "Alise?"

She looked into his beautiful, worried eyes, "Yes?"

"Does this mean..you still love me?" he asked, his words slow.

"I never stopped loving you." she stated, honestly. It was true. She didn't stop loving him, even when it looked like he betrayed her, she loved him still.

Zero sighed, continuing, "So, do you love me enough..to take me back? Or is this..it?" he asked, his heart thundering.

She was quiet a moment. She knew, he was innocent. She knew, he never would have hurt her, had Yuki not used her powers on him. She thought a minute, seeing if she still trusted him.

He held her face still, and she looked back into his eyes. She saw regret, remorse and a burning love. She remembered all they'd been through. Over a span of three years, they bonded. Then, recently, that bond deepened, into a slow growing love. They knew everything about each other. They gave everything to only each other. She smiled, slightly, softly. She did trust him, fully. She put their fate and ties in his hands.

"I never let you go, Zero." she replied.

He frowned in confusion, "I know, but.."

She put a finger to his lips, "And, I'm not going to."

He stared at her a minute, letting the statement sink in. Then, his lips formed a slight smile and his eyes brightened. He pulled her closer and they had stopped dancing. He took a slow deep breath.

"Alise.." he whispered.

She raised up and kissed him again. Zero had the sudden need to get out of there. Away from the curious eyes and nosy girls. He released her waist, but held her hand. He led her to the door and out into the evening air.

* * *

They walked across the grounds, not really knowing where they were going. They were quiet at first, then Zero broke the silence.

"Alise, I don't want to seem like I'm complaining." he started. When she didn't stop him, he continued, "I broke your heart. I hurt you. What made you..want to stay with me?" he finished.

She stopped and stood in front of him, taking both his hands, "Zero, I will always tell you the truth, no matter what. But, I want your word, that you'll listen to me, and not get angry."

Zero tensed, his mind already racing, with the worst possible scenarios, "O..kay.."

They were by the fountain, so she made him sit and put herself on his lap. "Zero, Kaname found out what really happened. He confronted Yuki, and she told him. He even took her blood, to be sure, and saw her memories. He realized the truth and told me." she revealed.

Zero released a breath and buried his face in her hair. "I tried to tell you. But, you were so upset and then, I had to leave, to oversee the stupid dance prep. I tried to tell you, Alise. I would never hurt you. Not on purpose. I would rather die first." he moaned out.

"I know. And, I'm sorry that I didn't let you explain. But, it was..kind of hard at the moment." she answered, holding him close.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. Alise could feel a wetness on her bare shoulder, and realized tears escaped his eyes. "I'm sorry, Alise. I would go back in time, if I could, and I would change it. I would change the past. I would have just stayed home, with you." he whispered.

"Zero, Kaname kissed me." she replied.

He looked up sharply, his eyes widening, "What? But, why would he..how could..?"

She took his face in her hands and began, "Zero, calm down. I went to confront Yuki, that's when he told me the truth, about what happened. Then, he said he admired your character. He actually said, he was jealous of you." Zero scoffed, making Annalsie pause, "Really. He said, he was jealous that you had someone who was faithful and trustful. That's when he kissed me. But, I told him, my heart only belongs to you."

Zero looked into her eyes again, "Really? Even, when you thought I hurt you?"

"Yes. I told him, I belonged to you, and only you." she replied.

Zero crushed his lips to her again, catching her in a passionate kiss. Alise clung to his suit jacket, bracing herself from his hungry kisses. He pulled away and breathed deep. He looked at her again and spoke.

"Alise, I love you. I only want you. I swear, I'll never let anything like that happen again."

She nodded, "I know, Zero. I know." she answered, her lips teasing his.

He kissed her back, tangling a hand in her hair. He was unsure how far she would go, so he just kept his other hand on her waist. Alise pressed into him, though. She wanted to rid them both of Yuki's betrayal. She pushed her breasts into his chest and Zero moaned. He still didn't move. She unbuttoned his jacket and spread it open. She unbuttoned a few of the buttons of his shirt, and slid a hand in. He gasped at the contact of her hand on his skin. His body begged for her to continue, and he felt himself getting hard. He shifted, turning slightly away. Alise realized this and quickly straddled him. They were so close, that the change in position, made his groin flush with her already warm sex. Zero made a deep noise in his throat, and pulled her hips closer into him. He caught her bottom lip, in between his teeth, sucking at it.

"Oh, Alise," he groaned, his voice raspy, "I want you."

She felt butterflies in her stomach at his words. She felt a warmth filling her body. Zero still desired her. He still wanted her. She was afraid that after Yuki, he wouldn't feel the same for her. But, he just declared his want for her and she let her own passion, fill her.

"Really?" she gasped, pressing her forehead to his, "You still want me?"

He pulled back to look at her, "Always, Alise. I always want you." he rasped out, "I want only you." he growled out.

She nodded, "I want you, Zero. I'm your's and only your's."

He grinned. _If only she knew how true that is_, he thought.

He decided he'd tell her. But, later. He stood, with Alise still around his hips. She wrapped her legs around him and bit her lip.

"So," he began, "You want it quick, or you want it slow?" he teased.

"Both." she answered. When he gave her a questioning look, she smirked. "I want it now. And, I don't want to stop." she declared.

Zero smiled, knowingly, and let her down from his body. He took her hand, gazing at her. It took her a split second to smile, and nod. Then, they hurried off, running back to their home, the Headmaster's home. They didn't slow, stopping only a second for Alise to snatch off her heels. They made it home and went in quickly, locking the door behind them. They started for the stairs, when Zero suddenly lifted her into his arms. She was surprised, but pleased, and saw his eyes held a burning lust. He grinned and ran upstairs, quickly. He went straight to his room, and locked the door behind him. He walked to his bed and lay her on it. He gazed down at her flushed face and thought, she couldn't possibly look more beautiful, as now. He took her shoes from her hand and dropped them to the floor. Then, he pulled off his jacket and tie. He unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, and let it hang open.

Alise sat up to unzip her dress, but Zero sat next to her and stopped her. He moved her hands and lay her back on the bed. "Turn around." he whispered, while turning her body.

She did what he asked and rolled onto her stomach. She was unsure what he intended for her, but she trusted him. He sat over her, straddling her legs, and sat on his knees. He gently pushed her hair aside, exposing her bare shoulders, and the miniscule zipper that held her dress. He ran his fingers, lightly, across her bare skin, giving her goosebumps. He trailed his fingers, until they reached the line of her dress. Alise lay her head on her crossed arms and felt her body tremble.

Zero continued, pulling the zipper down slowly. He breathed fast and hard, as he exposed her inch by inch. The dress unzipped, he began to tug it down and off, Alise having to raise up, slightly. He tossed the dress to the floor and turned his attention back to her. She was only in her panties and wore no bra. Zero stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving on his boxer shorts.

He leaned over her again, and began trailing kisses, up and down her spine. Alise bit into her own arm, stiffling a moan. Zero heard her and quickly flipped her over, so that she faced him now. He repeated his actions on her stomach and breasts, pausing to suck her nipples. He lowered a hand and started rubbing her covered V. He moaned at how hot and wet she was already. After a while longer, he trailed his lip down her body and caught her panties with his teeth. He tugged them down slowly, discarding them carelessly. He kissed up her calves to her knees and up her thighs. His nuzzled her wet cunt and Alise cried out his name. That was all he needed and dove his tongue into her sit. He licked and sucked at her, greedily drinking up all her juices. Alise's chest heaved, with trying to catch her breath. She put a hand in her hair, and covered her mouth with the other. She wanted to squeeze Zero's head between her thighs, but passion forced her knees apart. Her body trembled and shook, and finally she came. Zero stuck his tongue into her hole, tasting her sweetness. He felt little squirts, as she came against him.

After a moment, her body stilled, even though her breathing rasped out still. Zero wiped his mouth on the blanket, and crawled up her body. He lay over her and kissed her hard, gripping her hips. Alise raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He growled, but pulled his lips from her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

He groaned, while positioning himself against her. She pulled him into another kiss, and Zero entered her smoothly. She gasped into his mouth, as he filled her. He gave another growl and began thrusting into her. He took her gently, but fast, as if the time apart was an eternity. It took her a moment, to begin her own movement against his. She was too amazed by their maintaned feelings, to start at first. But, then her lust possessed her and drove her wild. Zero was taken back by her sudden burst of arousal, but didn't complain. They rode each other into a sea of love and passion, moaning and panting out loud. Alise's second climax came quickly and she squealed into his shoulder. Zero moved faster, thrusting into her crazily.

"Alise!" he growled loudly, as he came.

His body trembled with spasms and he quivered, trying to catch his breath. He gripped her shoulders tightly, then collapsed onto her. Alise clung to his arms, trying to calm her own breathing. She felt a shiver go through her body, recalling that he called her name, in his moment of passion. It filled her heart that he did, indeed, desire only her. They didn't move for the time being. They just held each other and Zero listened to her heart beat. Alise spoke first.

"Zero, are you okay?"

He closed his eyes and nodded, "Oh, yeah. I'm great." he murmured.

She sighed, "I..can't believe, you still..you know..with me..." she said, blushing.

He looked up at her face, "I always want you. I thought..after what happened..you'd never touch me, again." he confessed.

She frowned, thoughtfully, "Well, I wanted to drive that out of you. Yuki tried to steal you, but you're mine. I won't let you go so easily." she replied.

Her statement surprised him and gave him a warm feeling. He was amazed by her fierceness for him. That was what he needed. A fighter, a warrioress, a Huntress. He grinned and kissed her, hard. He felt relieved, that she trusted him and could love him. As much as he hated to admit it, Kaname was right. She was trustful, faithful, strong. And, she was all his. He moved off her and sat up.

"We should get some sleep." he announced.

"Should I go to my room?"

He turned back to her, quickly, "Don't you dare leave." he said, smiling, "I need you in my arms. But, I will set the alarm early, so that Cross won't catch you in here."

She smiled back, "Works for me."

He set the clock and lay down beside her. He pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair, "I love you, Alise."

"I love you too."

He kissed her head and whispered goodnight. They drifted off to sleep, safe and sound in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

The gray light woke Alise, before the alarm did. She shut it off and fell back to the bed. An arm slid around her waist, and she sighed. Zero pulled her close and groaned, softly. He hated that, the night ended so quickly. He wished it could have lasted forever. Alise snuggled into him more, and he kissed her shoulder. She moaned, as he continued his kisses, over her shoulder to her neck, nibbling her ear. She bit her lip and Zero flipped her over, onto her back.

He kissed her hungrily, his desire boiling quickly, "Mm, Alise.."

She grabbed his head, "Zero..we can't. What if.."

"I can hear if the door opens." he argued, gently, already probing her.

She arched her back and felt he was already hard. He was nudging her with his stiffened cock, seeking entrance. She felt her belly tremble.

"Zero.." she whispered.

He smiled crookedly and pulled her hips closer. He rubbed the tip of his cock up and down her clit, lubricating them both. He groaned, as her juices began to slick them. Alise bucked her hips up, wanting him to fill her already. Zero took the hint and slid into her smoothly. He let out an moan and began to thrust into her, deeply. They moved against each other, kissing and caressing. Zero pumped her deep and at a medium pace. He didn't want to rush it, but he couldn't be too slow. Kaien could return home at any moment. They continued, Zero thrusting and Alise pushing into him. Then, Alise came first. She cried out and Zero, quickly, covered her mouth. He gave a few more thrusts, and his seed shot into her womb. He bit into her shoulder, to keep from groaning out loud. They stayed still, then he collapsed on her. She held him close, steadying her heart. After a while, Zero rolled off and to the side of her. He lay a hand behind his head.

"I wish, we could wake up like that everyday." he spoke, breathlessly.

She sighed, "So do I."

He reached and held her hand, raising it to kiss it. Alise gently released him and sat up. He looked at her confused and she smiled.

"I need to go to my own room," she reminded him, "Uncle Kaien will return soon."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me." he growled.

She gave a soft laugh, "I'm sorry. I would stay with you, if I could."

He sat up and cupped her face, "I know." he kissed her long and softly, "You should go, before I tie you to my bed." he joked.

She got out of bed and pulled on her dress. Gathering the rest of her things, she turned back to Zero. He sat in bed, his knees raised and his arms resting on them. She blew him a kiss and backed to the door.

"I'll see you in a while?" she questioned.

Zero smiled, "As if I could stay away from you."

She opened the door, checked the hall and slipped out.

When she was gone, Zero fell backwards on the bed. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted to keep her there, and if they got caught, he wouldn't have cared. But, she would have. She wouldn't want to cause problems, even more than they would soon face. The one where: they would tell Kaien what happened between Alise and Yuki. Of course, he would have to report that. Kaito was present and he would, surely, say something. He groaned and got up, to get ready for a shower.

Alise had headed straight for the bathroom. She knew Zero would get up soon, and need one also. So, she decided to take a quick one. She finished, before Zero emerged from his room, and she went to her room. She shut the door and began dressing for school. She heard Zero's door open, and heard him go into the bathroom. Her room was next to the bathroom, so she could hear the water start. She leaned her head against the wall, as if she was trying to be nearer to him. Little did she know, Zero was on the other side, doing the exact same, wanting to be close to her again.

A door downstairs made her jump, and she finished dressing. She left her room, slowing, as she passed the bathroom door, then headed downstairs. She saw her uncle, in the foyer, hanging up his coat. He turned and saw her and smiled.

"Ah! Alise!" he exclaimed, scooping her into his arms, for a hug.

She grunted, as he squeezed her, "Uncle..I'm glad you made it back safely." she half-honestly answered. She suddenly, wished he would have been gone longer.

He released her and pulled her into the kitchen. "So, tell me what's been going on, in my absence. How was the dance?"

She bit her lip, trying to give a decent answer, "It was nice. Everyone had fun."

"Good! Did you have a date? I hope that dress, you picked out, didn't go to waste!" he exclaimed, "You looked so pretty in it. I hope someone appreciated it!"

"I appreciated it." Zero announced, entering the kitchen, glancing her way.

She blushed and Kaien frowned in confusion. Zero smirked and continued, "I was Alise's date. And, she was extremely stunning."

Kaien looked from Zero to Alise, and back again, "Are.. you two.. dating?"

Alise nodded shyly and Zero shrugged, "Is that not okay?"

Kaien stared a moment, then burst into a smile, "Oo! How great! I'm happy for you, Zero! And, Alise, of course!" he cried out, gathering her in a hug. He went to hug Zero, but Zero gave him a glare that stopped him. "I'm sorry. I just got excited. Of course, you know, you must not get carried away with each other. You know the do's and don'ts. And, your duties always come first." Kaien replied, firmly.

Zero rolled his eyes, "As if I could forget."

Alise just smiled, "Of course, Uncle Kaien."

Then, Zero decided it was time to break the news to Cross, "Speaking of duties.." he started.

He began to reveal the incident of Yuki and Alise's fight. Kaien was, of course, broken-hearted that his two girls were no longer close. He even asked Alise, if there was a way she could work things out with Yuki. Knowing that Kaien didn't know all the details of Yuki's betrayal, she shook her head and gave her the best explaination she could.

"Uncle, it's just not the same anymore." she protested, "I'm sure even you feel the distance from her. She alienated herself. She really hurt me. I can forget, but I can't forgive."

Kaien nodded, "I understand. Even though she is a Pureblood, she is still like my daughter. But, if things are strange, then you must make your own desicions."

Alise quickly interjected, "No, it's not that. Zero is not the reason why Yuki and I are no longer close. Though, she did use that as a weapon. It's Yuki herself. She was being jealous and hateful."

Kaien looked nervous and laughed, "No, of course, I'm not blaming Zero!" he replied, looking to Zero, who frowned. "I just saying, people change and grow. I shouldn't expect you and Yuki to be like sisters, when your lives are so different."

After that, Zero looked relieved. He was worried that Kaien was implying, that this was all his fault. He looked to Alise, who mirrored his relief. She still couldn't believe, Zero told Kaien about them being together. But, she just smiled at him and Kaien began cooking them breakfast.

After hearing about her and Yuki's fight, Kaien decided, he would make Alise a part of the Disciplinary committee, as well, and at the bidding of Zero. Zero began talking of how Alise showed strength and duty, where she didn't have too. Kaien agreed, but knew that it was more for Zero's affection's towards Alise, than it was about duties. But, he appointed her as part of the committee, alongside Zero and Kaito. Having disarmed Yuki and the staff choosing her, Alise now wielded Artemis. Kaien gave the staff to Alise proudly, making it a big deal. Zero also held a glint of pride in his eyes.

As they departed for school, Zero pulled Alise around a corner of the house. He quickly caught her mouth in a kiss, making her gasp. They kissed a few minutes, before Zero released her. He smiled crookedly. But, she spoke first.

"Shame on you, Zero."

Zero quirked an eyebrow, "Why me?"

She gave a quiet laugh, "Because, you manipulated the whole situation, and my uncle."

He gave a short laugh, "All's fair, right?" She nodded and he continued, "Besides, we'll spend more time together this way." he offered.

Alise thought a moment. He was right. And, he apparently, was thrilled to have her by his side, in love and in battle. She felt proud and special. He trusted her to be his lover and second. Well, direct second. There was Kaito, still. But, that was for school. Zero trusted her with his life and heart. Zero took her hand and they headed for school.

When they reached the intersecting paths, Kaito joined them. He noticed Alise's armband and began questioning. They told him it was due to the fight between Alise and Yuki. He smiled and began talking excitedly. He jumped from topic to topic: about Alise joining the Disciplinary committee, the fight, the dance and themselves. Zero rolled his eyes, when Kaito mentioned his and Alise's relationship. It seemed more like he was in the relationship, rather than happy for them. Zero finally growled out for him to be quiet. Kaito hushed for a minute, then began talking again. Zero groaned, but Alise squeezed his hand and he turned to her. She kissed his cheek and he relaxed. It amazed him, how she could make him feel at ease and calm his anger. With Alise, he actually felt happy. Of course, he would maintain his 'tough guy' image. That was the only way, the other students would take him seriously. But, with Alise by his side, he actually cared for something. He had something worth fighting for.

They reached the huge classroom, and Zero said he and Kaito would take count. Alise nodded and went to sit. She waited for the guys to be done, and when they sat, Zero surprised her, and everyone else, by sitting next to her. She was glad she sat towards the back, because then, she thought, he would have been very uncomfortable. He sat down and slumped in his seat. She looked at him curiously, along with the hundreds of eyes, that watched them. He gave the class a glare and they turned, though they still murmured. He gave Alise a sideways glance, and smirked.

"What?" he said, softly.

"Well, for one thing: you can't show me favoritism. If I have duties, I should do them." she answered, just as low, but gently, "And, two," she leaned closer and whispered, "The whole student body is gossiping about us. Apparently, you never sit with anyone." she finished, joking.

He gave a scoff, but smiled, "Does that bother you?"

"No." she whispered, "I just hope you're okay with this sudden change."

He reached and lay a hand over her's on the desk, "I wouldn't trade it for anything."

She smiled and squeezed his fingers. They stay that way a moment, then the door opened and Proffesor Yagari walked in. The few students, who kept stealing glances at the couple, finally faced forwards, straightening in their seats. Yagari looked over the students and his gaze landed on Zero and Alise. He narrowed his eyes in thought, then shrugged. He liked Kaien's niece, definitely more than Yuki. Mainly, in part, because he knew what she was and is. He hated Purebloods, as much as Zero. He looked up at them again. Zero seemed to really love her. And, she was the daughter and niece of Hunters. She was strong, though she may not know it yet.

He shrugged and cleared his throat. He began the day's lesson, his eyes also, roaming towards the back row.

After, ethics was math and history. Then, came english literature for Zero. He gave Alise a quick kiss, as they had to part ways, for Alise was in honors literature. He was proud of her, but hated that they had to separate. For english and physical education, they didn't get to see each other. They waited, impatiently, for their separate classes to be done . Afterwards, they reunited for chemistry and government, sitting together again.

Zero was relieved that she was by him again. He seemed to need her, always. Just to be near her, was comfort enough. Her presence calmed him and made him whole. The final bell rang, and he turned to her grinning.

"Ready?" he teased.

"Bring it on." she smiled.

They set out for the exchange, with Kaito catching up to them. They waited at the gates, and soon, many girls started showing up. The trio struck up a choppy conversation, keeping an eye on the growing crowd. When the crowd grew, they separated and began holding back the excited girls. After a few minutes, the gates creaked open. Kaito and Alise blocked the girls from getting close, while all Zero had to do was glare at them. The Night class strolled forwards and the girls screamed crazily, calling at the objects of their desire.

"Aidou!"

"Over here!"

"Shiki!"

"Aidou, here!"

"No here!"

"Look at me!"

"No, me!"

Kaito blew his whistle, trying to silence the idiotic girls. Zero raised his voice at a few of them, though they barely listened. Alise was holding back a few, when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Kaname's brown eyes.

"Alise, how are you today?" he asked, smoothly.

She looked at him in surprise, then looked to Zero. He hadn't noticed Kaname yet, but when he did, he'd be angry.

"I'm fine." she answered quickly.

"I'm glad to hear that. I see you've made the Disciplinary committee."

"Yep. My uncle thought I'd help."

He smiled, "I know this weekend was hard on you. I hope you're okay."

Alise shrugged, "I'm fine. As a matter of fact, Zero and I are even stronger from it."

That's when Zero cut in, "Your class has started, Kuran. You should join them."

Kaname faced Zero and smiled, "Of course. Just so you know, Seiren and Yuki won't be attending classes. Yuki is still on restriction and Seiren is keeping an eye on her."

Zero smirked, "Well, the Disciplinary committee are not babysitters. So, I hope you don't expect us to watch over her."

Kaname turned from Zero and addressed Alise, "Good evening, Alise. Zero."

He started walking and headed to the school. Zero muttered under his breath and turned to yell at the few girls that were left. They scattered off, heading for their dorms. Kaito had been watching the scene, frowning. Of course, only the three in the confrontation knew why things were tense. Zero took Alise's hand, not speaking yet, and gave Kaito orders.

"Just check the Day dorms, make sure everyone is where they should be. We'll run night patrols in four hours." he said, sullenly.

Kaito saluted and headed off. Zero pulled on Alise's hand and began walking. She was worried, but let him pull her. She was wondering about his sudden mood change, but didn't ask yet. The sun was setting, so the evening light was slight. Zero kept walking, until the stables came into view. When he reached the stable house, he stalked straight in, still stringing Alise along. He finally dropped her hand and went straight to work, feeding and watering Lily.

Alise just watched him, frowning in confusion at his behavior. When he was done, he headed for the back of the stables and leaned his head on the wall. Alise looked to Lily, who also watched Zero.

Alise gave her a pat, "It's okay, girl. I'll see what's wrong." she whispered.

The horse went to her trough, giving them privacy. Alise approached Zero, slowly, not wanting to anger him. She stood directly behind him and took a breath. She lay a hand on his back and was about to speak. But, he turned quickly, catching her hand in his. She gasped, but he caught it in his mouth, as he kissed her quick and hard. He held her wrist in one hand, and gripped her arm in the other. He turned and pushed her up, against the wall. She let out a huff, as her back made contact with the wood. He pushed into her, lifting her slightly, not removing his lips. She tried to talk to him, barely gasping out her words, under his kiss.

"Zero..what is it? Wh-what's..wrong..?"

He growled and pulled her from the wall. In a flash, he threw both their bodies onto the hay bed. He lay on top of her and crushed his lips to her again. Alise felt her body responding, yearning for his touch. But, Zero was worrying her, by his actions and quietness.

"Zero..please..talk to..me.."

He moaned and finally, pulled back slightly. He breathed hard and heavy for a minute, before answering. "I'm sorry." he growled, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to be sure.." he cut off.

"Be sure of what?"

He looked away, "I don't know. I know, you love me, but.."

"But, what, Zero?" she said, cupping his face.

"Kuran is sure showing some interest in you." he answered, bitterly.

She closed her eyes and sighed. So, that's what it was. Zero was worried Kaname would steal her affections. She moved her face into his and, ever so softly, kissed him. The slight touch sent a shiver down Zero's spine and he moaned again. He opened his eyes, and saw her watching him. He saw a fiery determination in them, and he felt his heart drum, rapidly.

"I belong to you, and only you." she whispered, huskily.

Zero breathed hard, for a moment, then kissed her hard again. Alise arched into him and Zero lost all control. He pulled back and began undressing, hastily. When he did, Alise began to do the same. She unbuttoned her jacket and shirt, letting them hang open on her body. She raised her hips and pulled her panties off. She knew they wouldn't have alot of time, so she didn't bother getting fully naked. Zero stared at her, with a hungry need. He undressed, about as much as she did. Enough for the contact and deed, but less than normal, should they be interupted.

He slid a hand up her leg and thigh, and under her skirt. He grabbed her asscheek and let out a deep moan. He had his jacket and shirt open also, and his pants open just enough. He lay on her again, pressing his body into her. He wanted to feel her, her warm body against his. He needed to. She made him feel human again, whole and alive. He lifted her legs around his waist, and brought his mouth to her breasts. He sucked and licked her, tasting her skin. She clutched his shoulders, holding him to her. They were moaning and breathing hard, letting their desire overule them. Finally, Alise grabbed his cock and guided him to her opening.

Zero moaned, "Oh, yes.."

He pushed forwards and filled her, completely. Alise bowed her head back, gasping out his name. He kissed her gently, then began thrusting into her, taking her passionately. They moved against each other, fast and hard. Zero felt the need to claim her, and remind the world, who she belonged to. Alise gripped his arms and moved herself against him. The thrusting from Zero, and her own grind, sent an electric thrill through her. It was begining to make her shake and tremble, and she panted hard. Her nails dug into his arms and Zero clenched his teeth, but didn't quit. He just kept on, until finally, he felt her walls squeeze around him. She began to moan, but Zero clamped his mouth over hers, catching her sounds of completion. He kept on, giving a few more powerful thrusts. His climax came hard and he growled loudly. He moved his lips from her, and buried his face into her breasts, to muffle his noises. His body racked with spasms, as his climax started greatly, then faded. His arms could no longer hold him up, and he lay on her fully. They held tight to each other and calmed their breathing. Alise had her arms wrapped around Zero's back. Neither spoke at first, then Zero rose his head.

"I'm sorry." he muttered.

She looked up at him, confused, "For what?"

"For just..for taking you, in that way."

"Don't be." she answered quickly. He looked at her and she continued, "Don't be sorry. Don't take it back."

He stared at her, "I don't mean, I take it back. I.."

"Then, don't be sorry." she whispered.

He relaxed and kissed her, "It wouldn't have been true anyway." he replied. Alise gave him a questioning look, and he laughed, "I don't care how or where, I always want you."

She smiled, "So, is this how you plan to spend our time patroling?"

Zero thought a moment, before answering, "Somehow, I don't think you'd complain, if we did."

She slapped at him, playfully, and he caught her wrists. He kissed her again, gently, just holding her. Then, she heard him inhale sharply, and start to pull away. When he did, she saw his eyes were slowly filling, with a crimson haze. He was about to have an attack. She wished Zero wouldn't push himself to the limit. She wished he would trust her with this, like he did with his heart. He tried to pull back, but she stopped him.

"No, Zero." she said, bringing his face close to her. "You have to. You haven't had any since last night."

"I...I guess, I didn't need it..." he said, realizing the same thing himself.

It was odd. He usually needed blood, daily, and being intimate as he and Alise hadve been, he should have needed blood each time. He frowned in confusion and tried to pull away again, but Alise held him and raised her chin. He gritted his teeth and winced, at how she openly displayed her throat for him to take.

"Alise, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, Zero. You never have. You never will." she answered, honestly.

He gazed at her in amazement. He couldn't believe that she trusted him, even though he already knew. He was taken that she gave him everything, no questions asked. He lowered to her neck and nuzzled it first. He gave her a kiss, then whispered an apology. She repeated her own affection, and he bit into her, gently. She gasped, but didn't pull away. She clung to him tighter and moaned. He drank a few gulps from her, feeling the attack begin to fade, as quickly as it appeared. He hated that he had to drink his love's blood. But, it also filled him with love, that she trusted him with her life, and it confused him to the point of being analytical that he didn't need her blood much lately. He pulled away and licked his lips, raising his eyes to hers and she smiled.

"I love you."

Zero smiled back, "I love you, too."

They lay together a while longer, not wanting to leave each other's arms. After a couple of hours, Alise rose and began straightening herself. Zero watched her, not in a hurry to go out into the real world, again. She brushed out her hair and turned to him. He grinned and she pulled at him to get up. He rose, reluctantly, and pulled his clothes together. He brushed the hay off her clothes, and she did his. He sighed and put an arm around her.

"Let's go." he murmured, though it took all his strength.

She nodded and they headed out, into the night. They met up with Kaito and decided the guys would patrol the Moon grounds. Zero gave her a worried look at them separating, but Alise assured them, she'd be fine. He nodded, finally, and told her not to hesitate, should she need them. Zero gave her a quick kiss and they parted ways, for the night patrol. When the guys walked away, she heard Kaito begin teasing Zero, and Zero's growl for Kaito to shut up.

She laughed to herself. She walked quickly and began walking the Day grounds. It was really quiet and still. The moon shone brightly that night, providing some light for her. It was weird to be on her own at night, yet it was peaceful.

* * *

It was quiet that first night. That whole week really and into the next week. Their days were filled with classes and work. Their nights filled with patrolling and trying to find ways to be together. The few moments they did get to have alone, were never long enough to do more than steal kisses, or touch each other. And, each time they were interrupted, Zero would growl out his annoyance.

* * *

The start of a new week, and Monday night saw no activity. Or, Tuesday night. Or, Wednesday night. She was always given the same assignment. While Zero and Kaito patrolled the Moon dorm grounds, she always patrolled the Day dorms. She knew Zero felt it would be safer. She didn't object much. The walk home after every patrol was nice. Alise felt so happy. And, Zero felt complete.

* * *

It was a cool Thursday evening. Alise was doing her rounds, and thinking. Zero had been touchy all day, and she knew why. He was craving her. They hadn't been able to be alone, again for days. Save for a few minutes, when she asked if he needed to drink from her, that afternoon. Zero refused, raising his suspicions again, on why he didn't need blood. Alise began to protest and wonder if Zero was just tyring to hold back, but Zero cut her off, with a chaste and hungry kiss. Alise got the hint quickly, realizing what Zero was needing and wanting. Just as their desire had built, Kaito came for them and they had to separate quickly.

Zero growled out his frustration. He wasn't desiring her blood: he was wanting her body. But, lately, Kaito just seemed permanently glued to Zero's side. Maybe they could sneak away again, after their rounds. Alise sighed, continuing her duties. She checked the dorms and secured her assignment. She decided to go find the guys, and see how they were doing.

* * *

As she crossed the paths, nearer to the Moon dorms, she heard some rustling beside her, and pulled out Artemis. She didn't know, where her sudden courage had come from, but she was grateful for it. She heard the rustling from all around her, now, and panicked. She braced herself, spinning in a circle.

"Who's out there?" she called, keeping the fear out of her voice.

She scanned and suddenly, three pairs of red eyes, revealed themselves. She gasped, but steadied herself. She knew, that the fear in her, would call to Zero. But, she wouldn't show her fear or scream. She aimed her staff.

"Ahhh..." one of the Level E's sighed, "Your blooood smellsss.." he inhaled again.

"Sssooo tantaaalizing.." another finished.

The third hissed and smiled, "Let'sss noot plaay with our foood."

The first one, a girl that seemed her age, jumped at her, and Alise plunged her staff into her chest. She fell to the ground, electric jolts covering her body. Suddenly, the second, a young man, rushed Alise and slammed into her. She fell to the ground, flat on her back. Yet, she still held the guy at bay, her staff blocking him. He snapped and snarled. The other third Vampire, an older male, tsked. It seemed to signal the other two. The girl came and helped the boy, as they started to fight with the small guardian. She gave blow after blow, kick after kick. Only the younger vampires attacked, while the older male stood back, and watched.

Finally, the older one moved forwards, and disarmed the human girl, easily, suprising her from behind. He wrapped a hand around her neck and twisted her wrist. Alise had no choice, but to cry out and drop her staff. The young vampires smiled wickedly. They came towards the older male, keeping their eyes on his victim.

The older male buried his face into her neck, "Mmmm." he moaned onto her ear, "Yoou sssmell absssolutely deliiicious."

The other two Level E's chuckled. Alise didn't give up though, she struggled against the male's hold.

"Get off me!" she gasped out. "Let me go!"

He laughed, "Of coursse. After wee eeat, we'll releassse yooou. Perrrmanently."

The young vampires jumped closer, fangs bared, but the older male snarled. The younger ones stopped, moving back. Alise realized then, that he would drink her first, then whatever was left, they would finish. She struggled harder, but her movement was limited.

"Sssshh. Thiss wiiill onlyyy huuurt a miinute.." he whispered again.

Alise gasped, then felt pain, as he bit into her roughly. She cried out and her knees began to give. The other two rushed forwards, losing control, at the smell of her blood. The older male kept drinking, gulping from her deeply. Alise's vision became blurry and she felt extremely weak. Just as the two younger vampires stood over her, she crumbled. The edges of her vision started to fill with black. But, she did manage to make out a shadow, falling over them.

She couldn't tell who it was, but the person caught the attention of the young vampires. She saw them move in fear. The older male still had not let go, draining her of every ounce.

_Zero.._she weakly thought, knowing it had to been him, that came to rescue her.

Screams suddenly rang out, and the older male finally released her. Screams echoed in her mind, as fell into pitch black oblivion.

* * *

Kaname had been standing on his balcony. He and Yuki just had another round of rough sex. A form of her punishment. Then, he drank her blood, putting her to sleep. He was thinking about something, when he suddenly smelled the scent, of the very person on his mind. He grit his teeth, assuming Zero was drinking from her. But, he then caught the smell of other vampires. He squinted, looking for the source.

Then, he found it. Alise was under the fangs of a Level E, while two others were gazing at her hungrily. He didn't know where Zero was, so he burst into action himself. He leaped over the balcony railings and landed soflty, despite the height. He moved quickly, barely reaching the attacking vampires, when Alise blacked out. He stood in front of the two young ones, and dispatched them first. When they dissipated, the older one released his hold on the girl. She was unconcious now, and Kaname turned his sights to the man.

"This is a school. You are trespassing and you attacked a student." Kaname spoke softly.

The man's eyes were wide, and he backed away on his knees, "I'm sso sssorry."

"The girl you drank from is a very special girl. And, you almost killed her." he replied, his eyes glowing red now.

The Level E bowed his head, but cried out, as he began to deteriorate, into dust. He screamed out for mercy, but Kaname showed no emotion.

"I give no mercy, to those who don't deserve it." Kaname whispered to the dust, now blowing in the wind.

All three Level E's dispatched, he went to Alise and knelt. Her blood dripped onto the ground beneath her. Kaname tore a scrap of cloth of his shirt and wrapped it around her neck. He straightened her skirt, as it was lifted, giving him a view. Just as he went to lift her, he heard footsteps. Glancing up, he saw Zero and Kaito running towards him. Zero's eyes were wide and wild, as if he just smelled Alise's blood. Kaname sighed and braced himself.

* * *

They were patroling the grounds and checking the main gates. Everything was secure and they began to head back. Kaito began talking, but Zero suddenly stiffened and inhaled sharply. He caught the familiar scent of blood. He inhaled again, then growled.

_Alise._

He thought so, but wasn't sure. When he inhaled again, he knew. He had felt her, but the feeling was weak. He assumed that she was just anxious. Until he smelled her. Kaito noticed Zero pause.

"What? What is it?" Kaito asked.

Zero growled, "Come on!"

They ran, and didn't stop, until the reached the main path. Zero smelled Alise's blood get stronger, with every step he took. He cried out no, and hurried faster. Then, he saw two figures on the ground. One laying, one kneeling over. His eyes focused and saw Kaname Kuran, kneeling over..Alise. Zero growled again and pulled out his gun. He aimed straight for Kuran's head.

"What have you done?" he yelled out, bitterly.

Kaname sighed and looked up. "It's not what you think, Kiryu."

Zero glared at him, "Release her now!"

Kaname then stood, "I have done nothing. There were three Level E's that breached the grounds. They attacked her." he explained, pointing to the dust scattered around.

Zero looked, finally taking notice and relaxed. He put his gun away quickly, and rushed to Alise's side. He heard her heartbeat and it was slowing. He then lifted her into his arms, noticing her pale pallor.

"Thanks." he mumbled to Kaname.

Kaname nodded. Zero began to hurry, heading to the infirmary. He had to get Alise a transfusion and fast. He yelled at Kaito to follow, then Kaname spoke up.

"I'll go get Cross. He should be there."

Zero just nodded, and the two hurried on their way. They made it to the infirmary, and Zero went to work. He knew mostly what to do, having had training. Hunters had to. It was their job to save lives and that was part of it. Just when he got Alise hooked up, Cross entered with Kaname.

"Oh! Alise!" Cross exclaimed, "My poor Alise! Is she okay?"

"We don't know yet." Zero mumbled.

He set the machine in motion and they all waited. After a moment, Zero turned off the machine and unhooked Alise. The heartrate monitor showed that her vitals were back to normal, and stabilizing. Zero sighed with relief, hearing Cross and Kaname echo him.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Cross cried out. "She'll have to stay here a couple of days. Just to be safe."

"Yes. She'll need rest from school." Kaname replied also.

Zero narrowed his eyes. He hated that Kuran was even there, much less giving orders. He turned to face Cross. "I'm staying with her." he stated.

Cross frowned, "But, Zero, you'll miss school."

"Well, I'm not leaving her."

Kaname smirked, but made a suggestion, "Maybe it would be best, if Zero is allowed to stay with Alise. For a couple of days."

Zero glared. _Why would Kaname defend me? Why would he help me in any way?_

Cross thought about it, then compromised. "How about if you stay with her, but you still must fullfil your duties. I'll relieve you when you go run patrols."

Zero turned his back to them, but sighed. "Fine." he agreed. Though inside, he was relieved. He couldn't leave her. Not while she was like this.

Cross clapped, "Great! Then, it's settled. Come everyone. Let's let Zero and Alise rest." he said, to the other two. "Zero, if there are any changes, please call me. I know you'll take care of her."

Zero nodded and Cross left, Kaito following. Zero tensed, realizing that Kaname was still behind him. "What?" he growled.

Kaname came to the bedside and looked down at Alise. "I'm not your enemy, Kiryu. If I was, Alise would be dead by now." Zero clenched his fists, and Kaname continued, "If I can help, in any way, I will."

Zero didn't respond and, after a while, Kaname left, taking one last look at the sleeping girl.

* * *

As soon as Kaname left, Zero locked the door and took off his jacket. He lifted Alise, pulled the blanket down and lay her back. He took off her shoes and jacket. Then, he removed the strip of Kaname's shirt and cleaned her wound. It didn't look as bad, as the blood let on, and he fixed a real bandage. He pushed the other bed closer, so he could lay beside her. Just as he sat to take off his shoes, Alised murmured, shifting slightly. He turned to her, waiting, hoping.

"Mphm."

He leaned close to her, and stroked her hair. "It's okay. I'm here. You're safe." he whispered.

"Ze..ro.." she mumbled, her breathing deepening.

Now, he lay next to her, pulling her into him, "Shh..I've got you. You're safe, now. I've got you."

Her eyes fluttered, but they were still too heavy, her body weak still. She shifted, as if searching for something. He looked at her helpless, not knowing what to do. She slid her hand, weakly, across the sheets, trying to reach for the unknown.

"Z..er..o.." she whimpered again.

Then, it hit him. She was searching for him. He took hold of her hand, gently, entwining their fingers. He put his other hand behind her head, like a pillow. She whimpered a moment, then Zero put his head next to her's.

"I've got you. I'm right here. I love you." he whispered.

She sighed and ceased her small movements. That seemed to be what she needed. Even on the brink of death, she needed him by her side. The closeness settled her and her whimpers stopped, turning to quiet breathing. Zero sighed, himself, relieved that it seemed, as though, she would pull through.

Then, his eyes darkened. He couldn't believe she was attacked. He couldn't believe he almost lost her. He wanted to demand that she be relieved of her duties, but knew she wouldn't like that.

_Well_, he thought, _I'll just have to keep a closer eye on her. I have to stay closer to her_.

He settled next to her, still holding her and lay awake, thinking. After a while, he reluctantly gave into a restless sleep.

* * *

Alise stirred several times, through the night, but didn't wake fully. She would shift in her sleep, and her eyes would flutter. She would whimper, when Zero would lose contact with her. She would mumble his name, until he woke and reassured her that she was safe. She seemed restless and Zero knew, it was the Hunter in her. Her instincts were awakening, making her unable to sleep soundlessly.

Zero was able to get a minimal amount of sleep, but it didn't bother him so much. He would willingly give up all his nights, just as long as Alise healed. He woke up again, the sunlight brightening the room. He let out a deep breath and looked down. Alise was sleeping peacefully, for the first time. He assumed it was because he had her in his arms. He was worried that, when he had to perform his duties, she would be restless again. He was afraid that she would relapse. He decided to talk to her, and hoped she'd hear him.

"Hey," he said, gulping, "When you gonna wake up for me?" He gave a small laugh. "I need you, Alise. I need you by my side. I need to see your beautiful brown eyes. I need to see your smile. I need to feel you holding me." he paused, taking in a shaky breath, "I love you."

He watched her a moment, hoping for a reaction. When nothing happened, he closed his eyes and sighed. He lay his head back and felt his throat tighten. Suddenly, she moved. It was slight, but she shifted into him. He looked back at her, surprised. She was trying to snuggle into him, scooting closer. He turned back to his side and took her in his arms, again. He kissed her head and whispered again.

"It's okay. I'm right here, and I'm not leaving you."

At his words, Alise seemed to calm down. After a moment, she was still and sleeping. Zero felt exhausted and decided to nap with her. Hours later, though to Zero, it seemed like minutes, he heard a knock at the door. He untangled from Alise gently, and hurried to answer the door. It was Cross. Zero just nodded and let him in. Zero turned back to Alise and sat next to her.

"How is she?" Cross asked.

"No change."

Cross nodded and checked her vitals. They were strong, and he knew she would pull through.

"Well," he said, turning back to Zero, "I hate to ask you to leave her, Zero. But, I still need you to perform your duties. It seems last night, Alise's scent stirred the Night class." he paused and sighed. "And, apparently woke Yuki."

Zero tensed and closed his eyes. "Kaname told you?"

Cross sighed again, "Yes. He did. What I'm wondering is: why didn't you?"

Zero lowered his head, "Because, I'd rather not remember it myself."

"Well, from what I understand, you don't really."

"But, I know!" Zero replied quickly, "And, that's haunts me, as well."

Cross nodded and looked to Alise. Now, that Kaname told him about Yuki's attack on Zero, he wondered if Zero and Alise have consumated their love. He knew something stronger already developed between them. He could see it in Zero's eyes, and his determination, to be by her side. He knew, if that was the case, Alise belonged to Zero and no other. He also knew, that if they had, Yuki would be twice shamed. One, for having a sexual encounter, while she was engaged. Two, for the encounter being with another who was, practically, engaged himself.

"Does Alise know?"

Zero scoffed, "Of course. Kaname told her, too."

"But, she knows the truth, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, good. It seems your, and Alise's, bond is deeper than I thought."

Zero just nodded. He wasn't sure what Cross was getting at, but it was making him feel uncomfortable. Cross didn't let up though. He wanted to know himself. He wanted to know, how committed Zero was to Alise.

"Zero, have you and Alise.." he trailed off.

Zero stood and crossed to the window. He was embarrassed and irritated. He couldn't believe Cross was asking him this. But, Cross didn't relent.

"Zero? I need to know. We may have to do a pregancy test on Alise." he said, using that as manipulation. He hated to do it, but as a member of the Hunter's Association, he had to know.

Zero froze. He hadn't thought about that. He and Alise had made love numerous times, and it was all carefree. They hadn't stopped, or even thought, to use protection. He cussed under his breath. He could possibly have gotten Alise pregnant. She could be carrying his child. He groaned and hung his head.

"Yes." he answered, through clenched teeth.

Cross released the breath, he had been holding. He was half surprised, and half disappointed, and shook his head. He would have to get over it. After all, they weren't kids, really. Alise would be seventeen, and Zero would soon be eighteen. And, they were both Hunters. Hunters often got engaged early, and married young. Cross sighed and gave in. He would have to sort some things out, but he'd worry about that later.

"Well, you know what that means."

Zero turned to him, slowly, frowning. "What?"

"You're a part of the family now." Cross exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

Zero widened his eyes, in confusion and shock. "What do you mean?"

"Zero, surely as a Hunter, you know the rules. And, I know my niece. She never would have given herself so freely. And, now..." he paused, thinking, "Was she your first, Zero?"

"Really? You're asking me this?"

"Well, I just want to make sure. I hope you and Alise happened before, you and.."

"What Yuki forced upon me, was the result of Yuki's jealousy. It wasn't love or just for satisfaction." he sighed, gritting his teeth. "Alise and I made love, before Yuki came after me."

Cross nodded, "I was afraid of that. Yuki will be punished double, now. She has shamed herself on two counts, especially for a Pureblood." he frowned, then smiled, erasing all bad thoughts, "However, I know Alise was pure. And, if you did take her, then technically you two are engaged!"

Zero rolled his eyes, "I know all this already." he growled.

"So, see?" Cross continued excitedly, "You're part of the family after all!"

Zero growled again, and reached for his jacket. "I'm going out to do my patrols, then I'll be back."

Cross's face dropped, but quickly lifted again. "Yes, of course! I'll wait here, with Alise."

Zero nodded and left, quickly. He wanted to get this over with, so he could be back by Alise's side. He hurried out and Kaito quickly caught up to him. They secured the main gates and headed for the Moon dorms. They had to patrol the exchange. As the Night class strolled forwards, Zero noticed Kaname was absent. After the Night class went into the school and he scared the Day class girls, Zero headed for the Moon dorm building. He banged on the door and Seiren answered. She didn't even bother to ask what he was doing there. She automatically let him in. Zero was confused, but entered anyway.

"Where's Kuran?"

Seiren nodded, "I'll get him."

Zero frowned, but waited. A few minutes later, Kaname descended the stairs. Zero wasted no time. He was in a hurry, and needed to get back to Alise.

"Why are you not in class?" he asked.

Kaname smirked, "I'm sure Cross told you. Yuki awoke at the smell of Alise's blood. She's been..difficult. She was blood thirsty at first, then after she drank and calmed, she realized who's blood it was. She's been resisting my efforts to make her sleep. So, I'll be staying, until I can calm her."

Zero tensed, "Why? Is she trying to come after Alise?"

Kaname narrowed his eyes, "I'm sure you know, as well as I do, Alise's blood is unique. Her blood is H-deficient. Extremely rare."

Zero stared at him, letting the information sink in. He hadn't really thought of that. He knew she tasted different, in a good way. Her blood was tantalizing, to the point that it was hypnotic. It could tempt, even the most controlled, vampire to lose comtrol. Any Vampire would kill to harvest her blood type and use her. A feeling suddenly struck Zero and he glared at Kaname.

"And, you know this how?" he said through clenched teeth. He was afraid that Kaname drank from her.

Kaname just smirked again, "I could smell it. Remember, Zero, her blood was all over me last night."

Zero grit his teeth. He remembered. It was something he wished he could forget. The image, of Alise bleeding out, was one that seemed burned into his mind. Which reminded him, he needed to get back to her.

"Fine. Just be sure you can keep Yuki confined. One night of attacks is plenty." he said, turning to leave.

"Zero." Kaname called out, making Zero freeze, though he didn't turn.

"What?"

"You are very lucky to have someone, so pure, as Alise." he answered, addressing Zero's back. Zero turned his head slightly, unsure what to say. Kaname continued, "I hope she recovers soon."

Zero raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Thanks." he replied and left.

* * *

Once outside, Kaito ran up to him quickly. He seemed frantic about something. "Zero! The Headmaster sent a message. He needs you at the infirmary quickly!"

Zero felt his heart thump and he burst into a run. He feared something was wrong. He feared the worst. Letting adrenaline pump him, he rushed to the infirmary building. Racing up the stairs, his mind filled with possible scenarios at what he might find. He didn't stop, until he reached the door, then he burst in the room. Cross was leaning over Alise, struggling to calm her. Zero knew instantly what was happening. She needed him. She needed Zero's presence.

Cross turned to Zero, "Oh, Zero! Thank goodness! I can't seem to get her to relax!" he said, in a breathless rush.

He looked to Alise. She was moving around slightly, but restlessly. She was whimpering and gasping. Her eyes fluttered, as if she was trying to wake. Zero rushed to her side and took her in his arms. Cross stepped aside and watched the scene in front of him. Zero held Alise close and stroked her hair. He held her hand and entwined their fingers, murmuring in her ear.

"Shh." he consoled, "It's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm back. I love you." he whispered.

At the sound of his voice, Alise began to calm. As he contiunued whispering to her, she ceased her movements and her whimpers faded to sighs. Her breathing slowed and she fell back into a restfull sleep. Zero kissed her cheek, staring at her a moment.

Finally, he sat up, but didn't release her hand. Cross was in awe by Zero's actions. He'd never seen the boy act lovingly towards anything. It was nice.

"She'll be okay." Zero mumbled, more to hmself than to Cross.

"It seems to me," Cross began trying to choose his words carefully, "that your's and Alise's bond, is stronger than any I've ever seen."

Zero stifled a groan. He didn't like anyone else seeing his heart so open, but he wouldn't complain. He just wanted Alise to get better. "Well, she's all I have." he answered, "And, I'm not losing her so easily."

Cross nodded, "Well, if you've finished your duties, then I'll leave you alone."

"Oh, yeah. Kaname is skipping classes tonight. Seems he needs to get Yuki under control." Zero replied.

Cross turned from the door, frowning. "I was afraid of that. I do hope he can restrain her." he answered.

Zero closed his eyes. Even though she's changed, Yuki was once Cross's adopted daughter. And, Zero knew the old man felt bad. This was just the price to pay. For loving both sides. Zero nodded and Cross left, leaving Zero alone with Alise.

* * *

The night passed slowly. Zero killed time, by begining the make up work, that Cross had brought for him. He studied a bit, did some work and read. Every now and then, he had to lay next to Alise and calm her down. She seemed restless, even more so tonight. He feared she may be having bad dreams. He finally set aside his work, and crawled in bed next to her. He checked her wound. It seemed to be healing nicely. He applied a new bandage and held her close. He kissed her lips and stroked her hair.

"I miss you." he whispered, in her ear, "I need you beside me, again. You gotta wake up. We are suppossed to be side by side. Remember?"

He looked at her sleeping face. She seemed to be smiling slightly. As if, she heard him. Zero took that as a good sign and spoke again.

"You were beside me all along, weren't you? I never really saw you, until that first night." he whispered, then continued. "When you first gave me your blood. I felt it in your blood. I felt how you felt. It scared me, but it filled me with hope. I felt, as if for once, there was someone for me. I love you, Alise. I give you my heart. I give you all of me." he finished, kissing her lips again, lightly.

Alise sighed in her sleep, and moved her head slightly. Zero tucked her into his chest, holding her close. Somehow he knew, she heard him. If she was able, he knew, she would repeat the same vow and they'd love each other, long into the night. He knew her, just as well as, he knew himself. He kissed her again and settled next to her. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, dreaming of the girl in his arms.


	8. Chapter 7

Okay: sorry, I haven't updated! I've been sick and treatments suck :( But here is chapter seven, I hope ya'll like it Thanks! please review!

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

The morning light filled the room, reaching her eyes, even through her eyelids. Alise opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She took at minute to focus, and she turned her head, side to side. She immediately noticed, she wasn't in her own room or bed. When she turned towards Zero, she smiled. She remembered what happened. She remembered that she was attacked. And, she knew, Zero had saved her.

Alise watched him, sleeping. He looked so peaceful and cute. This reminded her of when they were younger. She lifted her hand and began stroking his hair, just like he did to her. He stirred a little, and then opened his eyes slowly. It took him a moment to register what her saw. Then, the sight of her awake, made his lips turn up, in the most genuine smile, he'd ever given. And, it made her heart flutter.

"Zero?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he breathed out.

"You're smiling. Really smiling."

"Yeah. You know why?"

"No."

"Because, you came back to me."

He put his hand around her waist, and pulled her close to him. She smiled and tried to turn into him. But, her body felt languid, and weak. She closed her eyes and winced. Zero straightened her and leaned over her, worried.

"Don't move too fast. You're body is still healing." he informed her.

She sighed, "Okay." she replied and reached for his hand. "How long until I can move around?"

Zero shook his head, "I'm not sure. Depends on you." He sat up and got her some water. He handed her cup to her. "We just gotta make sure you eat, and build your strength back up."

Alise nooded, "Thank you. Zero, you saved my life."

Zero frowned. He didn't realize she didn't notice Kaname. "Alise, what's the last thing you remember?"

She frowned and thought. "Um, I remember the three vampires. One bit me and.." she thought harder, "I saw a shadow, then I heard screams, and that's all. It was you, wasn't it?" she asked. "You saved me."

Zero frowned, "I wish, I could tell you, yes. I wish, I could tell you, I got there first. But, Kaname beat me to you. He dispatched the Level E's. I showed up, just as he went to help you."

Alise frowned. _Kaname? Why would he..? How..?_

Her mind swirled with questions. She looked and Zero, and all the questions ceased. She didn't care. Zero came for her, too. And, he'd been with her. She knew that he stayed with her since. She touched his cheek and he faced her again.

"You are my only hero." she stated, "My only love."

Zero smiled again and leaned down, to kiss her gently. He moaned softly, against her lips. He missed her. He missed her presence, her essence, her very being. Now, that she woke, he felt complete again.

"I missed you." Zero mumbled. "I don't know how many times, I told you I loved you."

Alise smiled, "I heard you. I heard you talking to me." she revealed. "I thought I was dreaming. But, you kept whispering to me. I knew it was you. Trying to reach me." Zero gasped, and Alise turned to him. "I think that's why I found my way back."

He was amazed. "You heard me?" she nodded and he exhaled. "I can't believe it. I mean, I'm glad, but, wow.."

"That's good, though, right?" she asked, "I mean, I think it is."

"I think so too." Zero answered. "I guess your uncle was right: our bond is very deep."

She frowned and Zero began to to explain. He told her of their bond. How since he took her innocence, she belonged to him. He paused a moment, letting the information sink in.

"I hope that doesn't upset you." he said, cringing.

She thought a moment, then shook her head. "No. No, it doesn't." she looked into his eyes, "I love you and I gave myself to you, for a reason. And, if we are technically engaged, I..wouldn't have any complaints.." she finished, blushing.

Zero sighed with relief. He lifted her chin and stared deep into her eyes. "Alise?"

"Yes?"

"Just to make it official and give you a choice," he began, "Will you be mine forever?"

She smiled and exhaled, "Yes." she whispered. "Yes, Zero. I will."

Another genuine smile formed on his lips. He gave a short laugh and kissed her again, more firmly. Alise winced, but didn't pull back. Her body was weak still, but it seemed lessened. She raised an arm slowly, and lay it around his neck. Zero moaned, but didn't press any further.

She was weak still, and he wouldn't rush her. Besides, their love was based on more. And, he just proposed to her. He could wait, until they celebrated, properly.

Zero pulled back, "Easy. We should take our time. You're still not strong enough."

She nodded, "You're right. Anyway, I think I need to lay down. My head is spinning."

He lay her back gently, and she closed her eyes. She didn't sleep though. She just had enough excitement for one day. "Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Um, maybe some soup and tea?" she asked.

Zero smiled,"Anything." he rose and pulled on his jacket. "Will you be okay?"

She nodded. "I promise."

He grinned, "I'll got to the school kitchen. That way I won't be gone long."

"Okay."

* * *

He left the room and headed for the next building. The cafeteria. He could get in anywhere, of course, being a Guardian and all. He went in the and the cooks greeted him. He asked for the soup and tea, and they obliged. They gave their regards for Alise's health, and Zero thanked them. He took the bowls and tea, and headed back.

However, when he entered the room, he was confronted by Kaname's voice. Zero froze, ready to jump, but he decided to listen, to what was being said. Apparently, neither Kaname nor Alise heard Zero enter, so he stood still.

"Well, I was able to get control of Yuki. Though, I don't believe, she was resisting me, just to get after your blood." Kaname was saying.

She was sitting up, but had the bed raised, so she could lean back. Alise had scoffed, "And, I don't exactly believe, she is just worried about me." she replied.

Kaname sighed, "I understand why you feel that way. Yuki betrayed you, in the most unforgivable way. But, I drank her blood, Alise. I know her feelings. She was truly worried about you. She thought you had died."

Alise bit her lip and looked down. "If that's true, I appreciate her concern. But, we can't just be happy-skipping-in-the-flowers-holding-hands. She hurt me. Badly."

"Yes. I know, Alise. But, she, truly, is repentant for that. She was jealous, she admitted that. But, it was more because, she was the only person Zero cared for. And, now, he has you, and you have him, and she feels thrust aside. She does wish she could undo it."

Alise gave a soft cry, "But, she can't. What's done is done." she answered, tears falling down her cheeks.

Kaname moved forward and sat on the bed, next to her. He took her hand and stroked it. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be upsetting you, in your fragile state. Though, you look so much better."

Zero tensed at Kaname holding her hand. But, he still held still. Alise was surprised at Kaname's actions also. She turned away, looking out the window.

"Thank you." she answered. "But, it doesn't change anything. Maybe a long time from now, maybe sooner than we think. But, it will be when I'm ready. When I am able to forgive her."

Kaname smiled slightly, "I understand." he bent his head and kissed her hand. Zero jumped, and so did Alise.

She frowned in confusion, "Kaname, I appreciate your concern. And, I'm thankful that you saved me. But, you should return to Yuki."

Kaname looked into her eyes, still holding her hand, "You really are one of a kind, Alise Cross. Like I said before, were you mine, I would treasure you forever." he replied.

Alise closed her eyes, and took a breath, "But, I'm not." she said, softly. "I'm not trying to be rude, because you did help me, when you didn't have to. But, I gave my heart, my whole heart, to Zero. And, I know he feels the same. I know he does treasure me, as much as any man could."

Zero smiled, sighing. He was a fool to doubt her. To harbor any questions about their bond, was foolish. Kaname nodded and kissed her hand, again. He rose and was about to respond, when Zero came forward, making his presence known.

"Ah, Kuran. Always a pleasure." he greeted, mockingly.

"Zero." Kaname nodded. He turned back to Alise, "I hope you get better soon." he said, and left, without another word.

Alise turned her attention to Zero. She was expecting him to be angry, but to her surprise, his face was easily readable. And, he was happy. Not crazy happy, like her uncle. But, his own subtle brand, that she'd come to know. He sat beside her and took her hand. He rubbed his finger over the part Kaname kissed. Zero took a moist napkin and wiped her hand. She frowned and Zero smiled.

"I could smell him." he explained. He, then, leaned in and kissed her hand. He wanted to leave his smell on her. She was his and she proved that.

"Gee, thanks." she replied, sarcastically.

He laughed and kissed her lips. She returned his kiss, but was still worried he would be angry, that Kaname was there.

"Zero?"

"Hm?" he replied, setting the table tray up, so she could eat.

"Are you mad..?"

He faced her, "No. I have nothing to be mad about, or to worry about."

"Really?"

"Yeah. See, I heard the whole conversation." he revealed. She widened her eyes, but he continued, "And, I couldn't be anymore proud, or in love with you, as I am now."

She smiled and pulled him into her, kissing him again. He lingered on her lips a moment, then pulled away gently. He urged her to eat, which she did, and afterwards, she lay back. Zero lay with her, reading some homework, before she fell back asleep. Zero kissed her head and left her, so he could perform his duties. He met with Kaito and guarded the exchange. Then, they ran patrols and secured the grounds.

* * *

He left Kaito at the Day dorms and was heading back to the infirmary. Just as he reached it, however, he saw Cross and Yagari, standing at the door. Zero approached them, and Yagari spoke first.

"So, you went and done it?" he began gruffly. "You went and laid claim to Alise." he joked.

Zero rolled his eyes and Cross gasped. Yagari just laughed.

"What is going on?" Zero asked, suspiciously.

"Well," Yagari answered, "I know, you want to stay with Alise. But, you've been given a mission. Tonight." he finished.

Zero groaned, "Tonight?"

"Sorry," Toga smiled, "Rules of the job."

"Can't I at least tell her?"

"Of course." Cross answered, "In fact, you can help bring her home."

Zero widened his eyes, "She can go home?" Cross nodded, "Good. I won't be too worried about her being alone then."

Yagari gave a wicked grin, and Cross smiled idiotically. Zero frowned, wondering what was going on. He just shrugged and headed into the building. He reached Alise's room and went in.

"Knock, knock." he alerted.

He entered and saw her sitting up on her own. She smiled when he came in. "Zero."

He went to her side quickly and pulled her into his arms. She sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"You seem better." he stated.

"I feel better. I feel a little stronger." she informed him.

Zero sighed. He felt better, knowing she wouldn't be as weak. "Good, because we are taking you home."

She sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. I hate being here. It reminds me of..hospitals." she cringed.

Zero nodded knowingly, "But, there's something else." Alise raised her eyebrows and he continued, "I have been given a mission. Tonight."

Her face fell, in defeat. He winced, hating to see that. But, she put a hand on his chest and he looked up. "I'm sorry." he replied, "But, it is my job."

"I know." she sighed, then smiled, "It's okay. Just be safe and come back to me."

He grinned and kissed her hard. He wanted more, but remembered, that he had to be patient still. Plus, Yagari and Cross were close. He pulled back and helped Alise get into a chair. She felt weak, when she stood, and had to lean on him. She settled her in and pushed her out.

They faced Yagari and Cross. Cross took over pushing Alise, and Yagari gestured for Zero.

"We gotta go." he said, gruffly.

Zero nodded and turned back to Alise. "I'll hurry. I promise." he whispered, kissing her quickly.

She just nodded and the two Hunter's turned, walking away. Zero felt anxious, with every step he took. It was a step away from his heart. Yagari sensed his worries and laughed.

"Don't look so down." he chuckled. "We'll get this Level E, and be home in time for supper."

Zero gave a crooked smile, and they continued on their way.

* * *

Cross talked Alise's ear off the whole way. He, of course, blurted out what he knew. She blushed, wanting to hide. But, Cross managed to have a mature talk with her. He also asked if she aware that she belonged to Zero. Alise informed him that she knew this, and also told him of Zero's additional proposal. Cross exclaimed and cried. Alise was glad they'd, finally, made it home. Kaien helped her to her room and in bed.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, still beaming with happiness.

"No. Thank you, Uncle Kaien." she smiled. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you. But, I really care for Zero. I belong with him." she explained, cringing.

"Well, don't worry about that." he answered, then explained how Hunter's laws worked. "It's very common for Hunter's to marry young. The younger the Hunter couple, the stronger they are."

"But, I don't know, if I'll make a good Hunter.." she said, voicing her concerns.

Cross just laughed, "Don't be ridiculous. Your mother and father would have been so proud of you. And, not very many young, female Hunter's would have lasted five seconds alone, against three Level E's, much less ten minutes." he said.

She smiled, "So, where do we...go from here?" she asked, skirting around the question. "I mean, with Zero and I?"

Cross grew serious, more than she'd ever seen him be. "Well, I can't just keep you and Zero away from each other. And, you two are engaged." he answered, almost thoughtfully. "Toga and I were, actually, planning this as a surprise, for when Zero returned. But, I guess, I can tell you."

Alise frowned, suspiciously, and he continued. "We thought it'd be best if, you and Zero, move into the old dorm building. You can fix it up and make it your home." he finished, smiling.

Alise's face went from shock to awe to surprise in a second. Her mind raced with what Kaien just revealed. She and Zero would live together. They would never have to separate or hide or sneak around. She shook her head, her jaw still dropped. Finally, she gathered her senses and spoke.

"Really?" she asked. "Is that..okay? I mean, could we do that?"

Cross tsked and waved a hand, as if shooing the question. "Of course! We are all bound by Hunter rules. Besides, you and Zero are bound so tightly, I doubt anyone could tear you two apart, no matter how hard they tried. And, you're engaged anyway."

Alise awed and hugged him. "Thank you, Uncle Kaien! You're the best!"

"But," he added, his voice firm, "I would like for you and Zero to finish school!" he said, pointedly.

"Of course." she assured him. "I want to finish school. It's important to me."

"Good!" he replied. "Well, I'll let you rest. Hopefully, Zero returns tomorrow. If you're up to it, you and I can decorate your new home, before Zero and Toga return." Cross said, happily, walking towards the door.

"Yes, I want to." she answered, happily. "I'd like to surprise Zero."

"Good. Then, it's settled. Goodnight."

"Good night, Uncle."

He left and Alise's thoughts filled her, until she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Zero and Yagari entered an abandoned building. They split up, hoping to cover more ground, and find the Level E, as soon as possible. Zero cleared his mind of everything, focusing on the now. He couldn't afford to be distracted. He checked room after room, hearing Yagari on the floor below. At the end of the hall, Zero found a stairwell, leading to an attic. He went up slowly, staying alert. When he reached the top stair, he found what he was looking for. What used to be a young man, crouched in the corner, trying to hide. Apparently, he knew they were there and they were coming for him.

Zero narrowed his eyes and approached the beast. The vampire looked up and Zero saw his eyes glowed red. He wanted to turn away, but he had too much to live for, now. He aimed his gun and the vampire surprised him. The vampire didn't run, didn't fight. He just seemed to accept.

"Why don't you run?" he asked.

"Whaaat goood would that dooo?" the Level E responded.

Zero closed his eyes for a split second. He knew, he was no longer in danger of becoming like this. But, it didn't mean, he was blind to the monster in front of him.

_Beasts in human form_, he remembered once saying. He opened his eyes and aimed again.

"May you be forgiven for your sins." he said, quietly.

The Level E stared straight ahead and Zero pulled the trigger. The cross-shaped blast exploded from the gun, and turned the Level E to dust. It scattered everywhere, and Zero closed his eyes, lowering his gun. He heard footsteps, as Yagari came up behind him. He whistled, gazing upon the particles, floating.

"Don't pity what they were." he said, advising Zero. "Pity what they should have been." He turned and started heading out the room. "Let's go home."

Zero sighed and tucked his gun away. He looked around and saw an old picture, that must have been left behind. He picked it up and blew the dust off. It was a picture of a young married couple. They were happy, clearly in love, and holding a baby. He wondered if the picture was left behind, or if it was the victim of a lost family. He breathed deep.

The couple reminded him of his own life. What it had now become. He let his thoughts drift to Alise. He wanted to have his own family portrait. Not anytime soon, of course. They were still too young to start a family, but eventually, he would love to see Alise, carrying his child.

Then, they'd have a photograph done and it would hang proudly, in their home. Zero sighed, smiling slightly.

"Yeah," he whispered to himself. "Let's go home." he turned and left, joining Yagari, and starting the journey back.

* * *

Alise was surprised, by her own burst of strength. Cross got on her case, warning her to take it easy. But, she was excited. She and Kaien were fixing the old dorm building. They had went to pick out furniture and Kaien ordered movers. Alise helped as much as she could, being careful not to over-exert herself. She wanted save energy, for when Zero returned. But, all in all, she was thrilled. Kaien, of course, repeated his warnings and concerns, but he seemed to be taking it all in stride. He knew he couldn't do much, though. Zero and Alise were both old enough and engaged. And, they'd already been together. So, he accepted it and gave them a way to be together. But, he did lay down rules: they had to finish school. That was the main one. He also told her, they had to perform their duties, respectfully and appropiately. Alise agreed. She knew Zero would want that for them, too. School was important to him also, and she knew he would want the best for her.

The movers had moved and set up all the furniture. They even moved her and Zero's clothes, and personal belongings. After the final load, they were paid and left, leaving Alise and Kaien to finish putting things up. She worked on the master room, her and Zero's room. She hung up their clothes and filled the dressers. Kaien put up dishes, then set up lamps in the living room.

The building wasn't as extravagant as Cross's home, but it was perfect for Alise and Zero. And, with all the work they'd done, it now looked like a home. It was only a small two-story house, but Alise thought, it couldn't be better. And, the fact that it was on campus, was a plus. She hoped to be a teacher, after she finished school. Next to hunting vampires, by Zero's side.

Just as she finished putting clothes away, she heard her uncle calling for her excitedly.

"Alise! They are back!" he called. "They just arrived!"

She turned to leave the room, but got dizzy. She paused for a minute, sitting on a settee. She breathed slow, and her vision cleared. She stood slowly, and when she was satisfied, she hurried downstairs. Kaien was at the foot, waving for her to hurry. The plan, before Zero and Yagari left, was that: when Yagari and Zero returned, Yagari would bring him straight to the old dorm building. She and Kaien hurried to hide in the living room. That way the could surprise Zero.

They had just ducked behind some armchairs, when the door opened. Alise smiled, hearing that Zero was complaining. He was insistent, saying that he needed to go to the Headmaster's house. He was anxious to see Alise. They entered the house and Zero was about to argue, when he looked around. He frowned and cut off mid-sentence, taking in the sight of the furnished dorm house.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, lowly.

He wore a confused expression, that's when Alise and Kaien popped up.

"Surprise!" they called, in unison.

Zero was surprised, alright. He was surprised to see Alise out of bed and moving around. She came around the chair and walked into his arms. Cross was clapping, idiotically. Yagari just leaned against the wall, smiling. Zero hugged Alise back, but still wore a confused look.

"What..is..going..on?" Zero asked slowly. He looked around at Cross, Yagari, then to Alise.

She smiled, "Welcome home." she announced.

Zero raised an eyebrow, "Home?"

Cross gave a laugh and explained. Zero was taken back, that he and Alise would live together. He looked to Yagari, who shrugged.

"You're as good as engaged, anyways. Why not?" he asked in a grumpy voice. "It's the way things are done."

Cross took Zero by surprise, hugging him quickly. "Oh! I'm so happy! And, sad! I'll be at my house all alone." he said, his face drooping, then brightening again. "But, I'm glad you are happy, Zero! And, Alise!" he exclaimed, hugging them, in the order, he said their name.

"So," Zero began, slowly, curious, "Alise and I can live here? Together?"

"Well, you already live here." Cross explained. "All the furniture is yours, and your personal belongings have been brought over."

Zero looked to Alise. She just smiled up at him. If Cross and Yagari weren't there, he would have kissed her deeply. Yagari seemed to sense Zero's feelings, and rose from the wall.

"Well, I've had enough excitement." he said, "Kaien, how about we go get a drink and let these two rest?" he called, moving to the door. Cross looked confused a moment, then got the hint.

"Oh! Oh, yes. Of course!" he followed Yagari, but turned at the door. "Alise, seeing as how you are still weakend, you are excused from school. A couple more days should do it." he offered, then turned to Zero. "And, I'm sure you are tired from..your mission. You are excused also. But, I will send over make-up work. I don't want you falling behind. Then, things will return to normal." he cautioned.

Alise smiled, knowing her uncle was giving them time, to enjoy their new home. "Thank you, Uncle."

Zero nodded, "Yeah. Thanks."

Cross smiled and followed Yagari out the house.

* * *

When they were gone, Zero turned to Alise. He stared at her a moment, then lowered his face to her's. His lips brushed her own, so lightly, it could have been a breeze. She shivered at his touch. She missed that. She missed him. Three days and nights, were too many. She longed to be in his arms. But, Zero had other plans at the moment. He pulled back to gaze at her.

"Is this real?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." she whispered, nodding.

He looked around, taking in the sight. It was nice, and Cross and Alise fixed it up. He held Alise's hand and explored the house. He passed through the kitchen and the den. He headed back to the living room and headed upstairs. Still pulling Alise behind him, he walked by the rooms. The other three rooms and hall bathroom were fixed up as well.

Then, he went to the end of the hall and entered the master bedroom. He saw it was decored nicely, in grey and purple. He smirked, realizing that: Alise picked the two colors, that were closest to his hair and eyes. He released her hand and opened the closet had a huge walk-in, and their belongings were already hanging neatly. He shut the doors and turned back to her. She had sat on the edge of the bed, watching him. He crossed over to her, and knelt at her feet.

"This is perfect timing." he suddenly declared. "I have something for you." he whispered.

He slid his hand in his pocket and pulled something out. He held out his hand and there was a small ring box. Alise gasped, realizing what it was. He smiled and opened it, slowly. Inside was a thin silver band, with a small diamond. Zero held it out to her, as if he was just now proposing.

Inside, he was nervous, but he hid it well. She reached out slowly and touched it. She had to be sure this was real. Her skin touched the silver and she exhaled slowly. Zero studied her face, studying her reaction. Finally, she lifted her gaze back to him.

"Zero," she whispered, "It's perfect."

He sighed, "Really?" she nodded and he smiled. "Good, I hoped you'd like it. It's not much, but.."

Alise lay a hand on the box, "It's everything. It's just right, Zero."

He gave a small laugh and took the ring out of the box. Slowly, he slid it on her ring finger, shaking. He held her hand, stroking the back with his thumb. When he raised his eyes back to her eyes, he saw they were wet. He smiled and rose quickly, to kiss her. Alise let out a small sob, before it cut off, being caught in Zero's lips. He lay her back, following with his own body. He lay over her, being gentle. They kissed and caressed and held each other. Zero held back from taking her, wanting to take things slow. Alise knew he didn't want to rush her. But, dammit, she missed him. She wanted him, especially tonight.

"Zero?" she whispered, between kisses.

"Yes?" he answered, the same way.

She gulped, "I want you."

Zero pulled back a few inches, gazing at her intently. "I want you too, but shouldn't we wait?" his voice trembled, but he hesitated. "I mean, until you're fully recovered?"

She gave a soft smile, "Well, let's take it slow."

He chuckled, "I'm not good at slow." then he grew serious, "I don't want to hurt you."

She tsked, "You have never hurt me. And, I'm feeling really well. I been feeling pretty strong all day."

He grinned, knowing she wouldn't give up. He kissed her neck and began unbuttoning her blouse. Alise sighed and slid his jacket off his shoulders. Without removing his lips from her, he pulled the jacket off.

"If I hurt you, please, tell me." he mumbled against her lips. That was all the hesitation he could voice. His body began to yearn for her. After being without her for five days, he needed her.

"I will. I promise." she answered, her voice husky.

He gave a growl and began undressing her. She leaned up, so he could pull of her shirt. Then, she helped lower her pants. She had already taken off her shoes, so now she was in her underwear only. Pulling her panties off, he felt himself growing, with desire. He gazed at her hungrily, then removed his clothing. He crawled back over her and covered her body. He resumed kissing her and gently, he pushed himself into her.

"Unh.." he moaned out, as he felt her surround him.

Alise also moaned softly, as he filled her insides. He held still, though it killed him. He waited for a her to be ready. She pulled him to her and kissed him hard. He took that as a sign, and began to thrust into her slowly. They moved gently into each other. This was different, since they were alone, in a domestic setting. They took their time, Zero kissing her, while moving into her, staking his claim. Alise opened to him, clutching his shoulders, bracing herself. Their moans and gasps filled the room, not having to worry about being heard. Alise felt her insides tighten and she bowed her head back, against the bed. Zero saw she was about to cry out, and clamped his mouth on her's, catching her moans. The noise vibrated in his throat and he felt his own climax bust. His body jerked with spasms, and his seed filled her. He held himself up shakily, until his body calmed itself. Then, he let himself down, laying next to her.

He wanted to lay on her, like he usually did, but he was worried, he'd hurt her. Instead, he lay beside her and pulled her into him. Alise settled her head against his chest. The sound of his heart beating, rapidly, made her smile.

"Are you okay?" he suddenly asked.

She nodded, "Yes. I'm fine."

He sighed, "I still can't believe this."

"Believe what?"

"That your uncle gave us this place."

She smiled, "Do you like it?"

He gave a short laugh, "Yeah. I like it."

Alise frowned, wondering. "But?" Zero just shook his head, and she continued, "It's too much?" she asked, biting her lip. "You weren't really ready for this, huh?"

Zero frowned and lifted her face to his quickly. "Hey." he said, making her look at him. "I am ready for this. Don't ever think that. If I didn't want this, I wouldn't have made love to you, the first time." he revealed. She frowned in confusion, and he explained. "I knew from the first time, that if I took your virginity, you would belong to me." Alise gasped and he nodded. "But, I took you anyway. It seemed selfish, and I'm sure it still does, but, I couldn't stop myself. I wanted you, even then. From the moment, you first gave me your blood, I knew I wanted to be with you. I loved you since."

She was quiet a moment, thinking. "So, why didn't you say anything? Why did you try to avoid me afterwards? You didn't tell me you loved me, until weeks later. Why?" she asked, curiously.

Zero sighed, "I didn't want to open my heart. I was afraid to, I'll admit that. I wanted to guard myself from getting hurt."

She understood. He had been hurt before. And, though he was over Yuki, he was still left with a scar. It made sense. And, she knew now, why he held back from her. She scooted closer, so she could kiss him. He was surprised, but kissed back, firmly.

"I'll never hurt you." she whispered, "And, if you need some time to think, you can take it. If you need to see the world, well, I'll still be here. Even if you change your mind, I'll be here. I don't want regrets."

Zero rolled her, so that she was on her back, and he was over her, staring into her eyes."I don't need time to think, because I know now. I don't need to see what the world out there holds, because I hold the world in my arms. I don't regret anything. I won't regret anything. Ever. I just can't believe it, because it seems too good to be true."

Nodding, she kissed him again. This time, Zero couldn't hold back. His passion for her rose quickly, and he had to be in her, again. He moved in between her legs, and pushed into her instantly. She gave a small whimper, but didn't resist him. Zero cussed under his breath, but his body wouldn't let him stop. He began thrusting into her, setting a faster rhythm that before. His pace was quick and Alise grinded her hips into him. She moved against him, as fast and hard, as Zero moved. When they finally reached their climax, it was spontaneous and consuming. Zero growled loudly and Alise gasped into his chest. They didn't move, didn't speak. They held still a moment, savoring the waves, that filled their bodies. Zero trembled, then cringed. He hadn't had blood in three days. He opened his eyes and raised his gaze to Alise. She looked at him, seeing his eyes filling. She lifted her chin and his eyes widened.

"Do it." she whispered.

He gulped and licked her neck. "I'll try not to take too much."

He breathed in and bit her, as gently as he could. She still gasped, but held still. He drank a few slow gulps. Since he hadn't pulled out of her, he began moving into her again. When she began responding, he removed his teeth from her neck. He lifted her into his lap, so that she straddled him. He held her and they moved in unison, coming at each other wantonly. Zero drank her again, this time biting above her left breast. It wasn't painful, it just heightened her pleasure, and Alise closed her eyes. She moved into Zero's thrusts, pressing into him. Fully sated, he released her from his bite. Then, he focused his attention on satisfying her. Their second orgasm was slower, but just as powerful. When they cried out, they fell backwards on the bed. Zero tried not to smother her, holding himself up slightly. He raised his head to see if she was okay, but she was drifting off.

"Damn!" he muttered, alarmed. He knew he shouldn't have drunk her blood. He shook her softly, "Hey. Hey, wake up." he urged.

Alise's eyelids fluttered, then she looked at him sleepily. "Hm?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, panic rising in his voice.

"Mhm. Just a little..tired." she answered, mumbling.

"Are you dizzy? Light-headed?"

She shook her head, "No. Just..feel sort of weak. It's been..a busy day.."

He raised off her body and pulled her into his arms. "Alise? Wake up. 'Kay. Talk to me a minute."

She moaned lightly, "Mph. I'm okay, Zero. I just need to rest."

Zero checked her pulse. It was normal. He listened to her heart. It was perfect. He sighed. He held her and lay back. She was right, it had been a long day. He covered them both and settled onto his pillow. Still holding her to his chest, he kissed her head, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Okay, so this chapter is more of Zero and Alise's relationship developing... and alot of lemon! :) Had to put it in there, because not being with her for so long, has driven Zero crazy and I wanted to emphasis that. Please review!


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

The room brightened dimly, as the sun rose. Zero woke, taking a minute to focus. He looked at the clock and turned to Alise. She was curled into him, buried against his chest. He sighed and shook her, gently.

"Hey, beautiful." he said, lowly, "Wake up."

She didn't stir at first, and Zero rolled her to her back. When he did, she fluttered her eyes and awakened. The first thing she saw was Zero's concerned face. She just gazed at him, wondering what was going on now.

"What is it?" she asked, sleepily.

His face relaxed and he sighed. "I wanted to be sure you were okay." he caressed her cheek, lovingly. "How do you feel?"

She stretched and rolled onto her stomach. "Just fine." she answered, smugly. "I feel really good. What about you?" He quirked an eyebrow and she laughed. "You were in a really bad mood, before I got attacked. Has that changed?" she joked.

He gave a short laugh, now understanding what she meant. "I was pretty moody, huh?" she nodded and he leaned over her. "Sorry about that. And, yes. I feel alot better. Even more so, now that we can be like this all the time."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. She closed her eyes and held him, just feeling the warmth of his body. They lay that way for a while, kissing and holding each other. Finally, she pulled back and gasped. Zero continued playing his lips over her face. Alise spoke, even though her body responded to his kisses.

"Zero." she whispered.

"Hm?"

"Shouldn't we get up?"

"Mhm."

"No, really. I should try.." she trailed off, as he moved his lips to her breasts.

"Try what?" he mumbled.

"Try to..get back to..moving around.." she gasped out.

He was now sucking her nipple and caressing her. He knew they should get up, too. But, the sight of her naked body, in the morning, was too much to handle. He moaned, the sound vibrating on her nipple. She gasped and grabbed his head. She was intending to pull him away, but tangled her fingers in his hair instead. The passion was building in her quickly, consuming her. To Zero, this was amazing. Everytime, between them, felt like the first. And, he couldn't get enough.

"Well, we can move around." he finally replied. "We can start with this." he said, running his fingers lightly on her stomach. "Then, this." he continued down her hips. "And, this." he finished, pushing two fingers into her intimate slit.

"Oh! Zero.." she cried out, bucking upwards.

He grinned and began to lower his mouth to her. Alise looked down at him, and quickly moved away. He frowned at her, his mouth slightly open. She rose, and pushed at him to lay back, then crawling on top of him. Zero was taken by surprise, but let her have her way. She straddled him and slid onto his hardened cock.

"Ah!" Zero cried out, throwing his head back, into the bed.

Alise began moving on him, riding him wildly. When he looked back at her, fire coursed through his veins and he grabbed her hips, roughly. Seeing her like this: leaning on her arms, her breasts rising and falling, her face filled with lust. It all but, made him bust. He growled and guided her movements, in a faster pace. Their breathless noises filled their ears and the entire house. It was erotic enough to last a lifetime. Finally, Alise orgasmed, and she fell forwards onto his chest. The sight of her climaxing sent Zero right over the edge. He moved her over him harder, and his own orgasm hit him quickly. He growled out loud and clutched her to him. Their hearts pounded and their breathing rasped.

Still panting, Zero turned to her. "How was..that..for moving..around?"

Alise brushed her hair out of her face. "Not fair.." she gasped, trying to catch her breath. "You totally took advantage of me." she said, giving a breathless laugh.

Zero scoffed, playfully, "Oh, yeah?" he teased. "Who was the one on top of who?"

She blushed and hid her face. "Oh, quit it."

Zero turned to her and saw her hiding. He scooted closer to her and rolled her over. She looked at him, biting her lip. He smirked and held her chin in his hand.

"Don't." he said, gently. "Don't be embarrassed. That was amazing." he whispered.

"Really?" he nodded. "I was afraid, I did it wrong."

He smirked, against her lips. "It was perfect. You were perfect."

After a while longer, Alise rose from the bed, scooting away playfully, from Zero's attempts to drag her back. There was an impish glint in his eyes, as he rose and started to follow. Alise gave a small yelp and ran to the bathroom. Zero pursued her quickly, blocking her attempt to shut the door. He didn't use all his strength, otherwise he would have really hurt her, but he did manage to slip into the room, pushing at the door. She laughed, crying out how unfair he was being. Zero came in and advanced on her, pinning her against the wall.

She screamed, as her back made contact with the cold wall. "That's mean!"

He laughed, "What is? I didn't do anything!"

She struggled to move off the wall, nearly climbing Zero's body. "It's cold! You have me on the wall and it's freezing!"

He gave another laugh, now realizing what she was fussing about. He pulled her away from the wall and held her, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

Snuggling into him, she sighed. Zero moved to start the water, still holding Alise in his arms. He tested the water temperature, and when he was satisfied, he pulled her back.

"Go ahead and shower."

"Shower with me." she whispered.

Raising his eyebrows, he thought a minute. "You really want me to?"

Instead of responding, she began tugging him towards the stall. Zero didn't resist. He let her pull him, until they were both under the warm spray. Alise wet her hair, preparing to shampoo it, when Zero grabbed her hands. He put her hands to her sides and turned her. With her back to him, he began soaping her hair for her, massaging her scalp. Alise sighed and leaned her head back, very slightly. Zero moved his hands through her hair, following the length of the strands.

He then turned her back to him, and tilted her head, so she was under the water, again. It was an experience he'd never had before. Touching Alise tenderly, casually, was something he hadn't done since she was hurt. It was then, he felt their bond was strengthening, deepening into a stronger love. He slid his fingers down her face, neck and collarbone. He noticed for the first time, since they'd been together, that she had a birthmark on her left shoulder. He ran his thumb over it and she gave a shudder. He looked at her, confused, then back to her shoulder.

He didn't know how he missed seeing it before. But, gazing at it now, it seemed to look like a Z. He tilted his head, looking at it from another angle. Sure enough, it was a zig-zag, the lines making a subtle Z-shape. He pulled back and noticed it seemed to blend. But, it was still there. It was just very light-colored. He was amazed. It seemed as if she was made for him all along. She was branded, even from birth, she was destined to be his. He shrugged and kissed the birthmark, once again, sending a shiver through her. She finally opened her eyes, gazing at his playful expression.

"What?" she asked, frowning.

"Nothing. I just really love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

They finished their shower and dressed for the day. Alise let her hair hang loose, not feeling strong enough to fix it up. Zero had dressed and was watching her. After she ran her brush through her hair, Zero came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How about I make breakfast?" he offered.

"I can do it. I know how to cook too, you know?" she teased.

"I know. But, I want you to rest for now." he answered. "I feel bad that you're still weakened."

Nodding, she turned in his arms and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Anything."

* * *

Zero was in the kitchen, making food, while Alise went to the living room, sorting through the movies. It seemed like a good day to relax and do just that. Zero called to her and she joined him in the kitchen. The aromas filled her nose and she suddenly felt ravenous. They sat and ate, while she told him what she planned to do. Zero nodded, setting his cup down.

"Sure." he agreed. "I would like nothing better."

They cleared the table and cleaned the dishes. Then, they settled on the couch and spent the day in each other's arm.

* * *

A couple of days passed, and though she was stronger, she hadn't been released from rest. It was Wednesday, and she was restless. One more day and she would be able to go back to school. But, being at the house all day, was tedious. She seemed back to normal, she could get up and move around, without feeling dizzy or weak. Zero knew she was restless, but agreed with Kaien that she should take the time off. It was easier for him, because he could get out and still had to perform his duties. He even had a couple more missions and they were fairly easy. And, when he did return home, he was ready to relax.

But, that morning when he awoke alone, he knew she was tired of resting. He tried to do as much as he could with her. But, it wasn't enough. He knew staying in the house day and night, would be boring for him also. He sat up and rested his elbows on his knees. Trying to come up with a solution, he hung his head. He thought, maybe he could take her out. With her being recovered and moping through the house, he decided, why not. He hated seeing her like this.

_That's what I'll do_, he thought, getting out of bed quickly._ I'll take her out for her last day of freedom. Surely, she would appreciate that. And, I have the perfect idea for an outing_.

He showered and dressed quickly. Descending the stairs, buttoning his shirt still, he called for her. When she replied, he knew she was in the office. He entered the room and saw her curled on a small couch, flipping through a book, impatiently. She looked up, when he approached her and took the book from her hands. He pulled her to her feet and held her close.

"Go get your jacket." he murmured, teasing her lips with his, "I'm taking you out today."

She frowned at first, then slowly, her expression changed to surprise then happiness. "Really?"

Zero smirked. "Yeah. Really."

She squealed with delight and jumped into his embrace. He almost stumbled backwards, but held her up. He was glad she got excited. Not that she'd been miserable. When they were together, they loved each other's presence. But, she'd mope around and was a bit touchy, when she was left by herself. Zero pulled away and ushered her out of the room. Alise ran upstairs excitedly, grabbed a jacket and quickly ran back down. He watched her, amused, while he waited by the front door. When she reached him, he took her hand and they left.

"Where are we going?" she asked, breathing in the fresh, crisp air.

Zero looked at her sideways, the same as his smile. "It's a surprise."

"Oo, I can't wait!" she cried out excitedly. "Just being outside is plenty."

"I know." he sighed, "And, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to recover. I didn't want you to get worse."

She gripped his hand and he turned to her. "You couldn't get rid of me that easily." she joked.

He laughed, really laughed, and swung her around. "As if I'd want to. You know how crazy I was without you beside me?"

She walked backwards, feeling her mood lift and her body relaxed. "I'm sure I do. I was going pretty crazy myself."

Zero pulled her back to his side and they continued walking. After a while, he saw the line of the boardwalk, and he covered her eyes. When, she began to protest, he hushed her quickly.

"A surprise, remember?"

She quieted down, but she knew they were by the ocean. She could smell the salty sea air and feel the breeze. After a few minutes, Zero removed his hands and whispered 'surprise'. She looked for a second, the a slow growing expression filled her face. She felt a happiness spread from her heart, and fill her body. Zero took her to the amusement park. It was a big one this year and she hadn't been. In fact, she hadn't been since her parents died.

She turned to Zero and smiled, "You remembered?"

He nodded, "You said, you always went with your parents. It was a tradition. And, you said you missed it. I thought, this would be a good time to start up again."

"Zero." she whispered. She looked at the fair. It was like she remembered and she turned back to Zero. "It is the perfect time to start it up again."

He pulled her close and kissed her gently. When he pulled back, he took her hand and pulled her towards the fair. He bought tickets and they walked around, deciding what they wanted to do. As they walked, they saw several game booths and she asked of they could try some. Of course, he agreed and they played several games. They played a ring toss game, a basketball game, a dart game and a guessing game. They won all, but the guessing game. Giving each other knowing looks, they accepted their prizes. They knew they'd win. They were Hunter's and had a keen eyesight and perfect aim. When they walked along, Zero saw a shooting game and gave Alise a questioning look.

Alise laughed. "Go ahead."

He grinned and they walked over to it. He payed the game director and held his gun up. Taking aim, he shot and hit every target, perfectly. Even the game guy was amazed. He announced Zero a winner and gave him another stuffed animal. It added to their already heavy collection. Alise looked around and saw several small crying children. They apparently had no luck at the games, so she decided to share her wealth. Zero watched her amused, as she handed out all her giant stuffed animals. When she finished, she came back to Zero and he cupped her face.

"You are so special." he declared.

Alise blushed and he leaned in to kiss her. It was a short, but loving kiss. Then, they parted and walked around more. It started to warm up enough and Alise exclaimed that she was ready to get on some rides. They went on a roller coaster and Zero laughed, while Alise squealed, and buried her head into his chest. Afterwards, they alternated between, thrill rides and mellow ones. After about six rides total, Alise asked for a break. She sat at a park table, while Zero went and bought drinks and food. They ate and talked, teaisng each other about being scared. Zero teased her a minute, but kissed her cheek.

When they were done, Zero asked if she wanted to get on more rides. Alise frowned a minute, thinking. "Let's just walk around a little." she replied.

He looked at her confused. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." she nodded, "I just feel..a little queasy. I think my body needs a rest."

He looked worried and agreed to walk around. They passed several booths and tents. They would pause and look at the merchandise. There were several booths that sold jewelry, and Alise looked through some rings. While Zero was sorting through the knife displays, she picked out a silver band and purchased it. The seller told her that he could inscript something inside the band. She thought a moment and told him what to inscribe. The man complied and handed her the ring, just in time. She just tucked it into her pocket, when Zero came up beside her. He slid an arm around her waist and they walked away.

They passed by and looked through several more booths. The day passed quickly, for all the fun they were having. Alise had even coaxed Zero into dancing. They had passed by a stage, where a band was playing, and she tugged him onto the dnace floor. He resisted at first, but saw her face and caved in. She was so excited and he didn't have the heart to say no. The band started a slow dance and they moved to the music. They swayed gracefully and held each other close. Zero looked into her eyes, and they were so dreamy, he couldn't resist. He leaned in and kissed her hard, but lovingly. Alise gasped, but kissed him back, feeling herself stir. Zero pulled back, and she saw his eyes were filled with lust.

"Alise.."

She nodded and pulled out of his arms. He grabbed her hand and walked quickly. He wasn't sure if they could get somewhere private here. But, he sure as hell was going to try. He walked quickly, pulling her along. They left the fair and all the people behind. Zero walked over the beach, trying to get a safe distance from prying eyes. He saw an empty small pier and pulled her under it. He went as far back as he could get.

Looking around, he was satisfied that no one could see them. He pushed her back against the wood and pressed into her. He kissed her again, only hungrier. Alise clung to his jacket and braced herself against his body. Zero lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her up and braced against the wood. While kissing her still, Zero carefully slid a hand down and to his pants. He pulled down his zipper and pulled his already hardened member out. Alise moaned and Zero moved his hand to her panties. He slid them aside, just enough for him to gain entrance. Alise took the oppurtunity to guide him into her.

He felt her warmth on the tip of his cock, and pushed up, quickly. They both grunted at the feel of each other. Zero gripped her tighter and began thrusting into her. With every thrust, Alise moved her hips, trying to get more. They kept their noises as low as possible, but the feeling was so intense, they moaned into each other. Finally, their climax burst, coming simultaneously. She moaned into his hair, and Zero muffled his cries into her breasts. He held her shakily, catching his breath. Then, he slid to his knees, still holding Alise around his waist.

"I'm sorry." he offered, softly. "I couldn't help it."

"I know." she breathed. "Me neither."

He smiled and kissed her, seemingly calmed. They sat still a moment longer, then Alise pulled away. She straightened herself and turned back to him. He gave her a questioning look.

"You know, we have a house to do this in." she joked.

Zero rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but something tells me, you liked this better."

She playful hit him in the chest and helped him up. Zero fixed himself and his straightened his own clothes. When he caught her hand again, she sighed and hugged him.

"Are you ready to go?" he mumbled.

"Yeah." she answered, then looked up into his eyes. "Thank you. For today."

"Anything." he said, smiling.

They walked back to the academy and to their house. When they went in, they collapsed onto the couch. They didn't make it to the bedroom. They lay side by side, and fell into a deep, content sleep.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated...still getting over this flu. :( I didn't add alot of actionin this chapter, because Alise was still healing and so am I lol...but just hold on, cuz it'll pick back up! Please review!


	10. Chapter 9

Hey faithful readers! So sorry about the long wait! I've been trying to work hard on a good plot thickening. There will be more with Kaname trying to steal Alise, and Yuki trying to patch things up. Ha! But, that's what we live for, right. Well, here we go anyway, Chapter Nine.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Zero woke first. It took him a moment to remember where he was. But, his senses came back to him and he looked down. Alise was snuggled into his chest, as close as she could get. His arms were wrapped around her all night. He smiled and raised his left wrist to his face. The watch showed that he woke right on time. They had an hour and a half to get ready for school. And, Alise would be relieved, now that her rest was over with. He used the same hand to rub at his face. When he did though, he felt something else rub him. He frowned and looked at his hand confused. He was confronted by a ring, a silver band on his ring finger.

_When-what-how..? _he thought to himself.

He shifted a bit, pulling his other hand out, from under Alise's body. He took the ring off and examined it. When he did, the light coming in from the window, brought his attention to the inside of the band. Squinting, he looked again. Inside the ring was a message, and his breath caught.

_For a bond deeper than blood_, the ring read.

After the phrase, a symbol followed: a Z and A were set inside a heart. He stared it, frozen, then felt his lips turn up in a smile. Only Alise would have done, or even thought of, this. He wondered when she even put it on his finger. He decided to wake her and find out.

He shook her shoulder, "Alise? Time to wake up."

She moved into him, but opened her eyes. "What time is it?"

"6:30." he answered, "Time to get ready and explain yourself."

She looked up quickly, wondering what he meant, but he held up his hand. Realization came over her face and she bit her lip. She wondered, if he was upset by it or angry. She sighed and knew she would just have to find out.

"Um, yeah.." she began, "Well, you were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you. But, I bought that yesterday, at the fair." she explained, lowering her gaze. "You don't have to wear it. I just wanted to see, if you would like it." She felt bad, now, thinking she should have waited.

Her words and expression struck a cord, and Zero quickly responded.

"Hey." he said, taking her chin in his hands and lifting her face to his. "I love it." he said, holding her gaze. "I'm honored to wear it. I just wanted to know, if this is my... engagement ring."

She bit her lip again, shrugging. "It doesn't have to be. You can wear it, or take it off." she replied, still nervous.

He sensed she was unsure of how to respond, so he made it easy on her. "Because, if it was, I would like to wear it." he said. She looked up at him, and he smiled. "So, is it?"

Alise nodded slightly, "I..you..well, okay...yes." she finally revealed.

Zero kissed her quickly, as soon as she answered. It made him feel good, to know that she wanted to be with him. She didn't resent the fact that, he claimed her, without asking first. It was nice. And, he could be himself with her, no resentments, or regrets. He pulled away and stared at her.

"So, should we go to school?" he asked, mischieveously.

She laughed, "We probably should." she grimaced.

Zero laughed, "See? You wanted to go back so bad and now, you wish you could stay home."

She slapped at him, and he wrestled with her for a moment. Finally, he sighed and stood, pulling her up. He kissed her again, before tugging her upstairs to dress for school. They dressed and ate a quick breakfast, then with his arm around her, Zero led Alise down the path to the school. Of course, they had to see that the Night class made their way back to their dorm, but then set off for their own classes.

Alise took attendance for the girls, while Zero counted the boys and Kaito stood at the classroom door, watching for tardy students. Once, they were done, they sat, Zero and Alise sitting together, third row from the back, like they had before. Master Yagari wasn't there yet, so Alise and Zero talked with Kaito.

"So, how do you feel?" Kaito asked Alise.

"Better. Alot better. Thanks." she replied.

Kaito nodded. "It's a good thing Kaname showed up, I guess. Otherwise, you would be-"

He cut off quickly, as Zero shot him a death glare, warning him to shut up. Alise frowned, and wondered if Zero was still upset by that. Kaito nodded and went to sit, and Alise turned her attention to Zero.

"So, I take it you're still pissed by that?"

Zero grunted lowly. "I just can't stand the thought that he saved you, before I did." he looked away, then sighed. "I just...I don't want to lose you to anyone. I don't want you to feel like you owe him, or he's a hero."

"Zero, you should know me better than that." she scolded gently, then gasped, as a light went off in her head."Ah, I see. That's what Yuki did. Yuki fell for him when he saved her, and even the times he didn't." Alise slid her hand out of Zero's and looked down into her lap. "I'm not Yuki, Zero. I never tried to be, and if loving you means I have to fill her place, then-"

She cut off when Zero stood suddenly, taking her with him, and stormed out of the class. Hundreds of eyes followed their retreat, but Zero didn't acknowledge any of them. He just kept walking, not speaking, even after they left the school building completely.

"Zero? Zero! Stop!" she said in a normal tone, but there was un urgency hidden behind her words.

Zero just tugged more roughly on her wrist, forcing her to follow. Alise kept trying to get him to stop and release her, talk to her. But, Zero stayed silent and kept her in a death grip. Then, their house came into view and Zero took the keys out, with his other hand. He unlocked the door, pulled her in with him and shut the door, all faster than she had time to think.

He turned to her in a second, releasing her wrist, only to quickly snatch her up in his arms. He carried her up the stairs quickly, and to their room, laying her on the bed and laying on top of her, holding her hands at her sides, fingers entwined. Alise looked into his eyes, which were now tinged with a bright red, and he was breathing heavily. She was afraid that she angered him.

"Zero? Stop, look at me. Calm down, okay?" she began softly.

"Alise, I have never and will never think of you as a replacement for Yuki, nor expected you to be like her in anyway. Ever." he stated firmly. "I fell in love with you, this girl here-" he said, releasing her hands, cupping her face. "-and I'm not about to lose you to anyone."

Alise gave a gentle look."Zero, you won't lose me, ever. You're my first, remember? I am bound to you. I want to be with you and no one else." she assured.

Zero moaned, feeling her warm hands on his face. His anger had fueled the Vampire within him, and now he felt hesitant to speak, or act out any further, for fear that he'd hurt her. But Alise knew him, like she knew herself. She raised her head and guided him to her neck.

"Drink me, Zero." she murmured, seductively. "And, taste my true feelings."

Eyes now sumerged in a crimson haze, he slid her shirt off her right shoulder, biting into the soft flesh all too eagerly, right above where her birthmark was. Alise's surprised gasp was quick, and soon melted into erotic moans. She began moving her body against him, feeling his every muscle through his clothes. Zero growled against her, loudly, as his mind exploded, while continued to drink. He suddenly felt in the throes of passion, at the taste of her blood, and all of his emotions ran wild and rampant, with what he was experiencing right now. Alise's memories and feelings were assaulting Zero's mind, penetrating every nook and crevice that there was to fill, pouring in to his brains capacity, yet there was still room for himself. Zero had no idea what was happening, or how, but it all took him by surprise and consumed him entirely.

Unable to hold back anymore, he began reaching under her skirt, while Alise raised her hips up against him, so he could undress her. Quicker than she could react, Alise felt Zero jerk her panties aside and open his pants, sliding into her. Zero finally released her shoulder, feeling his thirst fade, and began thrusting into her, taking her roughly, staking his claim. Alise surrendered to him willingly, trying to put all her emotions into their lovemaking. Taking her hard and fast, Zero pumped her like his life depended on it. Finally, he growled aloud in ecstasy, signaling his release, while Alise muffled her cries into his chest. They held each other for the longest, calming their hearts and breathing. Zero moaned and laid his head into her chest, hearing her rapid drumming.

"I'm sorry, Alise." he began, softly, feeling himself calm. "I just...hated that you would think that I would do that to you. You know, what you said about Yuki..."

She shook her head. "No, I shouldn't have said that. I know that wasn't true. But, really, I was just surprised by your attitude. It was like you thought I would want Kaname, just because he helped me, and with no regards to you."

Zero nodded and finally gave a small smile. "I know, I know. I should just be thankful and shut my mouth. I just don't want to lose you." he said, sincerly.

"You never will. Unless you want to." she offered and gave a laugh. "Besides, we are engaged, right?"

"Yes," he smiled back, cupping her face. "we are, and I can't wait to marry you.

"If you like, we can announce it. That way _everyone_ knows." she emphasised, showing she meant Kaname and Yuki.

Zero quirked an eyebrow. "And, you want that? For everyone to know?"

"Why not? It's not as if it has to stay a secret." she said, thoughtfully.

Zero held his breath. Finally, after years of watching her, waiting for her, they would walk hand in hand in front of the world.

"Of course, if you think it'll damage your 'tough guy' image, we can keep it quiet-"

Zero cut her off with a kiss. She kissed him back softly. When they broke apart, Zero's eyes were fierce. Alise smiled at the way he got defensive at the idea of being secretive.

"I don't care about my 'image', I just want you. And, I don't care who knows it, or what they think."

She smiled again and pushed his shoulder, so that he rolled over to his back. She straddled his lap and pinned his arms down. Zero could've overtaken her easily, but he let her have her way. She took his lips in a long hard kiss. They made out for a short while, before she finally stopped.

"Well, we'd better get back. We're already late, and I don't think we can miss another day."

She moved off him, but Zero quickly grabbed her around the waist. He just held her there for a moment. The feeling of his empty arms worried him for some unknown reason. So, he took her into his embrace again.

"Zero?"

"Just let me hold you a minute."

They sat holding each other, not letting go. She thought maybe he just needed the reassurance, but to Zero it was more. He needed her comfort and warmth. It filled the void in him and made him..happy.

"Hm, I never thought I'd feel this, again."

"Feel what, Zero?"

"Happy."

"I'll make you happy, Zero." she promised.

Zero sighed and closed his eyes. He buried his face in her back.

_You already have, Alise_.

* * *

They went back to class, which had started already, and snuck in the back way. Yagari saw them enter, but decided to let them be. He figured, Alise was still weak and needed a few more minutes. He nodded at Zero, but continued on with his lecture. Zero knew Yagari thought they were tardy, becasue of Alise's previous well-being, so he didn't speak up. Zero just smiled, then he and Alise began taking notes.

_If only he knew_, Zero thought to himself, smiling.

The day went by fairly quickly, except when he and Alise had to part for her honor's classes and physical education. Then, sped up again, when they joined for the last of their classes. After the final bell, the couple began heading for the gates. Alise made sure she had Artemis, tucked under her skirt and followed Zero and Kaito.

The transition of classes went fairly smoothly, though Alise was shocked to see Yuki walking beside Kaname. She wasn't aware that he released her from his punishment, and figured it was done when she was on rest. Then, she couldn't help but wonder why Zero hadn't told her. She was thinking about how to approach Zero about his, when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Kaname's red-brown eyes in front of her.

"Alise, it is good to see you back." he said, smiling. "I was hoping you'd recover and be well."

Alise looked behind him, and saw Yuki was standing by Seiren, who was frowning as usual. Then, she looked back to Kaname.

"I'm quite well, thank you, Kaname." she answered, nicely. "And, again, thank you for saving me that night."

He stepped a bit closer and she felt his breath on her face. "You're welcome. I'd hate for anything more serious to have happened to you."

"Kuran!" came Zero's sudden angry voice. "You're classes have began. You should stop lingering around." Zero growled, removing Kaname's hand from Alise's shoulder.

Kaname just smirked. "Good evening, Alise. Kiryu." he greeted and he was off, taking Yuki's arm once again.

Yuki cast Alise and Zero another glance, but this one was a definite look of concern, as her gaze sweeped over Alise. Zero saw this, and pulled Alise closer, still thinking that Yuki was after Alise's blood. Before the gates closed, Kaname also gave another look, directly towards Alise, and smiled.

Zero growled lowly, and pulled Alise with him, as he stalked over to Kaito. He gave Kaito an order to patrol the Day dorm grounds, and then kept walking, still pulling Alise behind him. Though, she was used to this, Alise was begining to grow tired of this action. Zero only did this when he was angry or upset, and she wished he would just talk to her instead of yanking her around. Alise twisted her wrist under Zero's grip.

"You're hurting me-" she began to say, but Zero cut her off.

"What is it with Kuran and trying to make my life Hell?" Zero growled out. "Why does he have try and take what is mine?"

Alise gasped. "Zero! We've been through this, I'm not going anywhere, and," she finally yanked her wrist free, "I said, you're hurting me!"

Zero paused, and turned to her. He sighed and realized, he was being a brute again, and stepped towards her, cupping her face.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry." he whispered. "I'm being an idiot again, aren't I?" Alise shrugged, and he continued. "I'm sorry, Alise. I keep letting my anger get the best of me."

Giving her own sigh, Alise leaned into his palm. "It's okay. I understand. I just want you to talk to me, instead of putting up your defensive wall, and shutting me out."

"I know, I know." he answered. "Besides, we shouldn't be arguing, right?"

"Right." she answered, smugly. "And, if we are going to fight, I'd rather it be at home, in our bedroom..." she trailed off, teasingly brushing her lips on his neck.

Zero shivered visibly, and gave a short laugh. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer.

"You're right. We don't have a reason to hide anymore. And, when we want to be alone, we can go to _our _house." he moaned,"Mmm, think of all the time we get to spend together, and all the fun we can have.." Zero answered, huskily.

"Zero and fun..I've never heard those words in one sentence before." Alise joked, teasing his searching lips."Except to hear people say you don't have any."

Zero smirked, "Well, I only want to have fun with you." he teased.

Alise laughed and pulled away from him, "Come on, big shot. We still have patroling to do."

Zero groaned, but followed.

After they did their rounds, they returned home and Zero began making dinner. Alise playfully scolded him, for doing her job, but he brushed her off.

"We're fifty-fifty, Alise." he replied, kissing her head. "Plus, I want to take care of you."

Alise smiled and set the table. it was nice, she had to admit. Living in their own home, acting like they were a married couple already, and being comfortable in each other's presence.

Zero brought the food to the table and served it up. They ate, talking during the meal. It was comfortable banter, between two lovers, mostly about school, classes, other students. Then, Zero dropped his spoon, when Alise mentioned a familiar name.

"Yori?" he asked, making sure he heard her right.

"Yes, she's in my honors class." she answered, confused. "Why? Do you not like her?"

He shook his head. "It's not that. It's...well, she used to be Yuki's friend, and roommate..."

Alise's jaw dropped. "Oh, I didn't know..."

Now, she wondered, if her friendship with Yori was pure, or something more. As if hearing her thoughts, Zero spoke up.

"Well, after Yuki left, Yori was alone and felt abandoned." he stated. "And, I know, she's your dormate, now. Or was." he added, remembering that they had a home.

Alise nodded. "Yeah, she's a very nice person. She was the only other friend I had," she glanced up and added, "besides, you." when she caught Zero's look.

"Yeah." he agreed. "Well, I think, Yori is a good friend, and she will continue to be."

"So do I."

Zero paused, and just watched Alise as she ate. She didn't seem to have eaten alot, and another thought struck his mind. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten, but he was just so relieved when she was well, it all slipped his mind. But, now was as good as time as any to ask. He cleared his throat, catching Alise's attention.

"I, uh, forgot to find out about this before," he said, running a hand through his hair. "that night, in the infirmary, after you were attacked...did Cross run a...pregnancy test on you?"

Alise frowned with confusion. "Um, no. He never even mentioned it. Why?" she gasped, before he even answered. "You think, I'm...pregnant?"

He shrugged, "Well, not that I would mind, if you were, but I just want to make sure, because you should be resting and eating." he replied, gesturing to her plate.

She looked down too, then looked back to him, and gave a laugh.

"Zero, I'm not pregnant." she revealed.

Zero felt himself fill with relief. He was honest, he wouldn't mind having a baby with Alise, but they were still in school, and he knew how much that meant to her.

"Are you disappointed?" she asked, sincerly.

He thought a moment. "Well, honestly, I'm half and half. I'm relieved," he replied, then quickly added, "but, because, I don't want to start our life like that. I would like for you to finish school, like you planned."

Alise nodded, in agreement. "And, the other half?"

"Well, in a way, yeah, I'm disappointed." he admitted. "I would love for you to have my child. I would be very happy to see him or her grow, and be a family together."

Alise smiled. "We will. Someday."

He rose and came around the table, pulling her out of her chair and kissing her.

"Absolutely." he mumbled. "And, I can't wait."

"But, what's to stop us from practicing?" she murmured, under his lips.

Zero grinned and lifted her into his arms, and carried her upstairs. They made love long into the night, and slept contently, in each other's arms.

* * *

Okay, so there we are. Please, read and reveiw. I promise it won't take forever for the next chapter, and there will be more Kaname drama! Woohoo! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Over the next few days, Zero and Alise kept themselves occupied with school, their duties and even a mission, which they were both assigned to. Zero was hesitant to let Alise go, but Cross reminded him, that as Hunters, they were both bound by Hunter Law and had to go. Zero grit his teeth, but nodded in agreement and they set off to hunt down the Level E they were ordered to kill.

They approached an old run-down factory building, keeping an eye out for any surprise attacks and standing on guard. With Bloody Rose in hand and ready, Zero and Alise slowly crept through the factory, their keen senses on alert.

"Zero, it might be easier if we split up." Alise whispered.

Zero scoffed. "You call that easier? I'm worried enough as it is."

Rolling her eyes, Alise gave a tight smile. "I'm not as fragile as you think I am."

Giving a defeated sigh, at her determination, Zero nodded. "Fine. You take the second floor, I'll take the third. And, do not hesitate to call, if you need me."

Alise gave a curt nod and they slipt up on the second floor landing. Zero hesitantly headed up the next flight of stairs, while Alise roamed the floor she was on. Door by door, she cautiously searched scanning each room and every corner, before moving on. Thinking she was going to come up empty-handed after awhile, she checked the last room, and came face to face with bright crimson eyes, staring back at her. The thing was hanging upside down, from a chandelier in the last room, staring back at her. Alise snatched Artemis Rod from under her skirt and snapped it out into a staff. The creature gazed at her, as if one in a trance, and gave an eerily cryptic smile.

"I caaan smeeell youuu froom miiiles awaaay." the being crooned at her. "Youuu smeeell sooo sweeet."

"Too bad you won't get to enjoy that smell much longer." Alise answered.

"Weee shaall seee."

The Level E suddenly jumped at her, making Alise back into a wall, while using her rod to hold the creature back. Suddenly, a primitive instinct seemed to kick in and Alise delivered a hard head-butt, making the creature stumble back. Pushing herself off the wall, she planted her staff on the floor and used it as a lever, to jump kick, aiming straight for the Vampire's chest, and making her mark. The Vampire landed hard, on a deteriorating spot on the floor, making the wood crumble beneath their feet. The Level E fell crying out as it did, and Alise turned quickly, grabbing hold of a wood rafter, trying to lift herself back to safety.

Hearing the clatter coming from the second floor, Zero ran as fast as he could, hoping he reached Alise in time. But, when he reached the second floor landing, he caught sight of the thing that he was desperately seeking. The Level E was standing, shaking it's head, as if to clear away a bad dream. The Level E looked up, right at the gaping hole, while Zero aimed his gun. But just then, Alise jumped from the hole, landing very precisely in front of the creature, taking aim with her staff once again. The scene before Zero was shocking, as the hunted faced the Hunter, and resumed battle. The Level E gave an evil laugh, then lunged at Alise once again. Zero tried to take aim again, but realized if he fired he might have hit Alise, so he just ran forwards. The Level E knocked Alise backwards, but she rolled with the fall, and kicked the creature off of her body, throwing it into a wall. Zero saw his chance and fired off two rounds, for good measure. By the time she looked up, Alise saw the dust settling in the air, and falling to the floor.

Breathing heavily after her fight, she stood and snapped her staff back into a small rod and tucked it back into the sheath on her thigh. Zero came up to stand beside her and turned her, so he could cup her face. He saw that her eyes still held an intensity, from the battle, and had no choice, but to give a proud smile.

"You. Were. Amazing." he whispered, pointedly.

"Thanks." she replied. "You showed up right on time, like I knew you would."

Zero smiled. "Well, you were supposed to call for help."

"Somehow, I don't think, I needed to."

He gave a sigh and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

The next day, it was back to classes and duties, as always. And, Alise noticed that Zero seemed preoccupied with something, lately. After patrols, when they'd return home, Zero would stay in the study for hours, saying he needed to research something. Alise began to worry that something was going on that Zero wasn't telling her. But, for Zero, it was much more to do with himself, than anything else.

The one thing that began to capture and hold Zero's attention was the fact that he didn't need blood as much, as he should have. He wouldn't think about this too much, except for the times he and Alise were alone and had to break apart quickly, then he would remember. He hardly drank her blood now, and he was worried that something else may be happening to his already cursed body. But, then he'd get distracted by the girl by his side.

* * *

One night, after he stayed at the school and searched through books in the library, Zero couldn't take it anymore, and walked quickly back to his and Alise's house. Slinking into their room, he closed the door behind him, and his gaze landed on the small dainty form, lying in the middle of the bed, on her side and covered up. Zero gave a small smile and crossed to her, looking down at her. He knew, he would hate himself for this, but he had to try to figure something out.

He pulled the blanket away from her shoulder, and gazed at her skin intently, trying to make himself crave her blood. After the longest twenty minutes in all of history, he sighed, when nothing happened. As much as he was relieved that he didn't have to be a beast, when it came to being intimate with her, he was also concerned about the reason why. Just as he stood straight up and began heading for the bathroom, Alise stirred and began to wake. Zero hid in the shadow, wary of revealing his intentions, and being awake so late at night.

Alise looked around sleepily, absolutely sure that she heard a noise, but saw no one, or nothing. The darkness filled the room and was nearly blinding, but she rose from the bed and stumbled to find the door. She'd just reached the bedroom door, when someone pushed it closed quickly. She was startled and opened her mouth to scream. But, a hand gently clamped over her lips and an arm wrapped around her waist. She started to struggle against the person, when a voice spoke softly from over her shoulder.

"Alise," Zero said gently, "it's okay. It's only me."

Alise pulled away from him and slapping him in the chest, as she regained her thoughts. He gave a scoffing laugh and dodged her swings.

"You scared me!"

"I'm sorry! I just didn't want to wake you. It's late." Zero explained.

Alise stopped slapping at Zero and looked at him. His eyes were soft and dreamy, and he moved to gather Alise into his arms. He held her tightly, burying his face in her neck. He inhaled her skin. She smelled the sweetest scent that he could ever imagine. He felt himself stir and he closed his eyes at the thought. Alise clung to him, holding him close.

Zero pulled back and kissed her gently. All this time, for five years, he never dreamed he'd be holding her this way. Or be free to express his feelings and she return them. He never thought it possible. Now, he couldn't imagine his life without her. He couldn't live without her now. He lifted Alise in his arms and carried her back to the bed, laying her gently, and following with his body. Like a scene from a movie, they kissed passionately, while removing each other's clothing, caressing each others bare skin and moaning at the feel. He didn't know what it was, or what was happening, but Zero felt like he needed to love this girl, emotionally and physically. Like if he stopped, his life would end, and he would be a monster.

Taking her slowly and passionately, Zero made love to Alise, as intensely and lovingly as he could. Feeling that he was coming close to his climax, he opened his eyes and gazed at Alise's throat. But, still, nothing happened and he groaned, aloud, filling his coil pop and an extreme rush come over his body, as he filled with a warmth, he couldn't describe. Alise's own cries were muffled, by her lip being caught in between her teeth. Resting his forehead against hers, Zero struggled to calm his breathing, and clear all the questions and warnings in his head. Alise felt Zero tense and opened her eyes, to gaze at him questioningly.

"Are you okay?"

Zero opened his eyes and smiled. "Yeah. Sorry. I'm just...dazed..."

"Me too." she smiled. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know." Zero laughed. "I just...needed you."

Alise nodded and closed her eyes again. Zero pulled out of her and rolled to the space beside her. Pulling Alise close in his arms and tucking her into him, he let his mind drift, and wander about his thirst and why it wasn't showing. While Alise snuggled into Zero's body, she fell into a deep sleep, while Zero stayed up a minute longer. The absence of his cursed thirst was the last thing on his mind, when he too succumbed to a much deserved slumber.

* * *

The sun woke Alise first and she turned to face Zero. He looked so peaceful and vulnerable, while he slept. She tried to get up, without waking him, but his arm caught and held her close, gripping her body to his firmly.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, jokingly.

N-nowhere...I was just going to get up."

"Hm," Zero mumbled. "You know what I was thinking?" Alise shook her head. "I was thinking we should go out. It is the weekend, and we haven't had much time to ourselves."

"I'd like that." Alise answered.

"Good." he said, standing and pulling Alise with him.

Once he had her out of the bed, his eyes skimmed over her body. She was wearing the shortest sheerest nightie he'd ever seen, and wondered how he'd missed seeing that last night, then remembered that he was a bit preoccupied to notice. His eyes glazed over in hunger, and he began running his hands over her body, and kissing her neck and shoulders.

"Zero, I should shower and dress." she whispered, haltingly.

"A shower, hm? I should join you.." Zero whispered seductively in her ear.

"Zero..uh..but...I thought we were going..." she whispered huskily, feeling desire rise in her, as Zero nibbled her ear.

"We will. When I'm done with you." Zero growled into her ear.

Alise sighed and leaned into Zero kiss. He pulled her into the bathroom and started the shower. He started undressing Alise and pulled off his own clothes, then he pulled her into the shower and resumed kissing her, under the warm water. He suddenly turned her back against the wall and lifted one of her legs. He held her leg up on his hip, and fingered her sweet spot. Alise moaned and begged for more.

"Zero.."

Zero complied, grabbing his cock and pushing it up into her folds.

"Unh." Zero moaned out into Alise's breasts.

He began thrusting up into her hard and fast. Holding her up against the wall, he pushed deep into her, filling her up. Alise clutched Zero's shoulders tightly and she moved her hips against each thrust that Zero gave. Getting the feeling that he may be close, she tilted her head so that Zero could drink from her, when he was ready. Zero saw this and narrowed his eyes. He tilted her face back to his and kissed her fiercely. Alise was surprised, but pleased. To Zero, it was strange. For some reason, his bloodlust just would not show itself. Zero frowned in confusion, but didn't stop kissing and fucking Alise. He kept his thoughts to himself. But, he was wondering why at first he needed her blood and now, nothing...just nothing.

Alise's inner walls tightened around Zero's cock and he began to move faster into her. She exploded onto Zero's hardened member inside her. Zero followed quickly, his seed shooting into her, warming her insides pleasantly. It was steamy and hot in the shower now, and the heat seemed to radiate from their bodies. Zero gently let Alise down and held her, kissing her softly. Zero was still pondering about the bloodlust not rising like before, making Alise sense Zero's distraction and she pulled back.

"Zero, what's wrong?"

Zero focused his gaze on Alise's neck. He knew he would hate himself for this, but he was trying to make himself crave her blood once again.

"Zero?"

He shook his head and looked back into those big brown eyes.

"I'm okay." he answered.

Alise stared up at him, frowning. He was gazing at her strangely. Did he need to drink her blood? Was he trying not to?

"Zero..do you need..?"

Zero frowned, thinking for a minute. For the first time, he didn't feel that damnable thirst gripping him, controlling his life.

"No, Alise. I'm fine."

He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her hard and long. He was troubled, but he pushed it out of his mind for the time being. He just wanted to think about the girl in his arms. After a few more minutes in their bathroom, Zero reluctantly left her to finish washing. He crossed the room and dressed himself. Since it was Saturday, they could wear casual clothing, so Zero put on a dark blue button-up shirt, black pants and brown shoes. He threw on a dark brown long coat, since it was getting cool outside. Of course, he tucked Bloody Rose into his jacket pocket.

The bathroom door opened and Alise came in. She had apparently dressed in the bathroom, now stood before him. Zero sucked in a sharp breath quickly, at the sight of her. How could she look so innocent, yet so desirable?! She wore a dark brown short pleated skirt, a pink shirt with a deep v, and knee-high brown boots. She also had a long coat draped over her arm. She swept her hair into a side ponytail and had a small pink bow to tie it at her neck.

Zero frowned a little at the show of her cleavage, but didn't complain. She would be with him after all. He could protect her. Besides, he liked it. A lot. And her legs! Despite the boots covering her calves and knees, her skirt revealed plenty. He felt that if she bent over, the world would get a great view. Zero gazed at her a few seconds taking the sight of her in. Then, he suddenly rushed forwards and took her into his arms. He crushed his lips against hers and kissed her a bit hard. Alise didn't resist, she just eagerly kissed him back. Zero growled in her mouth and clutched her tighter. He pulled a hand around to caress her breasts. Alise moaned at the feel, but pulled back slightly.

"Zero..I thought we were..?" then she gave a soft laugh. "We're never going to get anywhere, if we keep this up."

Zero moaned slightly, but pulled away also. He kissed her head and held her.

"You're right. I'm sorry." he whispered.

He moved his hands over her small frame still, and kissed her. He slid his hands down to the hem of her skirt and stopped quick, his hand on her thigh. He smiled slyly and looked into her eyes. They were so alike, how could they not have noticed before.

_Maybe we're just workaholics_, he thought.

Alise looked back at him and smiled, biting her lip. She had Artemis in it's sheath tucked under her skirt.

"You never know, right?" she asked him.

Zero smiled and reached into his coat and revealed his own weapon in his pocket.

"Yeah, you never know." he agreed.

He released her gently and helped her get her jacket on. They walked out and into sun, hand in hand.

* * *

Of course, students who stayed at the academy, were walking around and enjoying the day, also. So, when Zero and Alise strolled the grounds and towards the main gate, they received many looks and glances. It wouldn't have meant anything if they were just walking side by side. But, they had already seen the couple in classes, and around campus. They could hear the many whispers, and squeals and their names being said in hushed voices. Zero smiled crookedly.

_Good_, he thought, _and maybe they'll tell Kaname and Yuki._

Alise just ignored the whispers and stares. She didn't care. Of course, by now most everyone knew, and some knew that they were living together, but Alise didn't care about the nosy teens. Alise was where she belonged. By Zero's side.

They went to Alise's favorite cafe. A place she only went to when Cross took her. So, being here with just Zero was the best and most perfect date she could ever have. As they ordered, they couldn't help, but steal glances at each other. Zero just couldn't believe that he was actually like this Alise. Zero never would have thought this was even possible. Yet, here they were, in love and engaged.

They ate and talked. They could always talk, but it was different now. It was more because of their relationship. After they ate, Zero asked Alise if she would like to just walk with him. So, they walked and held each other. They went to a nearby park and sat in the grass together. It was perfect. Zero then leaned to whisper into Alise's ear.

"I love you, Alise."

"I love you too, Zero." she paused, then spoke again. "Zero..are you okay?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course. I'm just amazed that I can be happy again."

"Have I really made you happy?"

Zero sighed and inhaled her scent.

"Alise, you've made me so happy that I can't even believe."

Yes, Alise made him happier that he'd ever been, since his family died. The 'tough guy' image was a given due to him being a Hunter. It was a shield, his protection to keep everyone at bay. And, a shield for his heart, when he had once believed he felt strongly for Yuki, then it turned into a shield against Alise, when he began to realize his feelings for her. He looked down at her beautiful hair and put his face in it. He didn't care anymore. Alise was his and with him, by her own choosing. She sighed and leaned back into him. They watched the sun lowered in the sky. The perfect ending to a perfect day.

Upon returning home, they say a black car, awaiting outside their house. Zero frowned and they approached the front stoop, when Cross appeared, having been waiting for them.

"Ah, my dear!" Cross cried out excitedly. "I was worried I wouldn't see you before I left."

"Left?"

Cross nodded and looked to Zero, who seemed to get the hint and went inside.

"Well, I've been called away for a few weeks." Cross began to explain.

"But, it'll be Christmas break soon!" Alise said.

"I know, dear. And, I'm sorry, but duty calls. I am leaving you and Zero in charge, and of course Kaname will see to the Night Class, when he returns from his business trip."

"Oh, okay." Alise said, sighing.

"And, there is one more matter..."

"Which is?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Yuki will be released from her punishment, when Kaname returns." Cross revealed, making Alise gasp. "I know, things are different now, but I am counting on all of you to keep the peace and maintain your duties professionally."

After hesitating a moment, Alise nodded after him, and Cross hugged her, then went to the awaiting car. Alise went inside, to the living room, where she found Zero. He was sitting on a couch, his hands clasped together and resting on his knees. He had his head down and looked as if he were thinking very seriously. Alise went behind the couch and leaned over to hug him from behind. Zero's head jerked up quickly, but he relaxed as he felt Alise's arms around him. He sighed, leaning into her, against the back of the couch.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her chin on his head.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Mm-hmm."

"What did Cross say to you?"

"Nothing really..."

Zero turned his head to the side, to look at her.

"What'd he say?"

"Yuki will be released from her punishment, but Kaname will be keeping her close."

Zero nodded at her, then a horn honked, and Alise released Zero and walked over to the window. The headmaster was waving, wildly and shouting goodbye. And, for them to be careful. She raised her hand and waved back and the car drove away.

"He's already gone." she said slowly.

Zero came up behind her and turned her in his arms. He held her tightly. Alise wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in him.

"Alise, are you feeling...regretful?"

She pulled back and stared up at him, "No, Zero! Of course not!"

He smiled at her, "I just want to be sure."

"Zero, you know, I love you and I don't want anyone else. I want to marry you-" she cut off, blushing at how animated she'd been.

Zero sensed her embarrassment and took her face in his hands. He kissed her gently and slowly, before speaking.

"Alise, I can't wait to marry you, either. And, this time together, is an amazing view of how that would be. I already know I want to be with you forever."

She smiled at him, "So do I, Zero."

He kissed her again and hugged her to him. She melted into his body and kissed him back. Zero felt himself stir and lifted her in his arms. He walked up the stairs and to their room. He kicked the door open and walked in, kicking the door closed after him. He laid Alise on the bed and lay over her. All this time, he had not removed his lips from hers.

He lifted her shirt and started trailing kisses up her belly. Alise curled her fingers in his hair, moaning and arching her back. Zero continued to lift her shirt up and uncovered her breasts, pulling it up over her head. He unclasped the front of her bra and watched it spring open, setting her breasts free. He gazed at them for a second, then attacked them hungrily. He licked, sucked and nibbled.

"Oh, Zero..yes.." Alise cried out.

She started to unbutton his shirt and pulled it off his shoulders. She ran her hands over his muscled arms lightly, giving Zero shivers. He pulled back to discard the shirt from him and tossed it to the floor. As soon as Zero rose up, Alise attacked his belt. She pulled it off roughly and started on his pants. Zero held still, as she took control of undressing his lower half. When she started tugging them down his hips, Zero took over.

He pushed her back on the bed and reached under her skirt. His hands found the cotton thing he was looking for and he began pulling them down her legs. She lifted her hips and he pulled them off. Zero covered her body with his and grabbed his swollen cock and pushed it into her. Alise cried out at the feel of him filling her up.

"Are you okay?" Zero asked shakily

"Yes. Zero, take me."

Zero let out a low growl and began thrusting in and out of her. Alise raised her legs and wrapped them around Zero's waist. The friction caused by this nearly sent Zero over the edge and he moved faster and harder into her. Alise clutched his shoulders and moved into his rhythm. He felt his climax building and opened his eyes to gaze at her neck. But, nothing. The bloodlust once again failed to reveal itself.

_What the hell_..? he thought to himself frowning.

He couldn't figure out what was going on. He hadn't had an attack since very the Thursday, when he and Alise returned back to school. He should have needed her blood again, especially when they were being intimate. Sex alone should have triggered his instincts. Alise's moan brought Zero back to his senses.

She was getting closer to reaching her climax and she was about to explode. Zero pushed all thoughts out of his mind. He only focused on Alise and the pleasure they were experiencing. Alise bit her lip and dug her nails into Zero. Zero moved against her, making sure to rub her clit. Her head suddenly bowed back into the pillow and she opened her mouth to cry out. Zero saw this and leaned to catch her lips in his and her moan flowed into his mouth. Alise's juices gushed all over Zero's cock and that made Zero bust all in her. He held himself up on shaky arms for a second, then collapsed on top of her. They lay still, breathing heavily and panting. Zero lay his head in the cleft of her breasts. Alise closed her eyes and held him there.

"Zero, you didn't take my blood..are you..?"

Zero cringed at the fact that she'd noticed.

"Are you holding back because you don't want to hurt me?" Alise finished.

He looked up at her and smiled, trying to seem as if nothing was wrong.

"No, Alise. I just don't need it. Not yet."

She nodded and kissed him.

"Don't torture yourself, Zero. If you need it, it's okay."

Zero nodded slightly and laid his head back down. He closed his eyes and thought to himself. Maybe he should talk to Master Yagari , and...no. He couldn't talk about that with just anyone. Or could he? Maybe another vampire. Like...a Pureblood..

He looked up at Alise. She had drifted off to sleep. He could leave for a minute, before she woke up. He had to get some answers. He untangled himself from her arms and rose to gather his clothes. He dressed silently and turned back to Alise. She was sleeping peacefully. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her lightly.

"I love you."

He turned and walked out the room, shutting the door softly. He checked his pocket to make sure he had Bloody Rose tucked in his jacket. Then, he headed out the mansion and walked quickly. He headed for the Moon Dormitory. He knew he may have to brace for a fight, but that didn't stop him. He still needed advice on what could be stifling his bloodlust.

_This should be interesting_, he thought grimly.

Zero approached the Moon dorms and knocked. Seiren answered.

"You. What is it?"

"I need to speak with Aido." Zero answered.

Aido would be most likely to talk to Zero. Especially every since he showed up at the headmaster's house once, asking for help from Zero and for advice. He'd been a blubbering mess. After that, he was more...docile...towards Zero. Not that they were friends now, just...civil..

Zero snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of footsteps. Reflexively, his hand twitched towards his jacket. Aido saw this action and quirked an eyebrow.

"Sorry. Occupational hazard." Zero said grimly.

"Of course." Aido replied, "What is it, Kiryu?"

"Let's talk outside."

Zero turned and went back out the door. Aido hesitated a second, then followed. They stood on the sidewalk in front of the house. Zero sighed and shook his head.

"Well, there's no better way to start. What could inhibit the urge of the bloodlust?"

Aido snapped his head up, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Look, this is embarrassing enough, so just deal with me. Could sex have an effect on one's bloodlust?"

"Sex? As in, you and...someone..?"

Zero clenched his hands into tight fists.

"It's theoretical, Aido. Yes or no?"

Aido was going to argue. He wanted to deny Zero the information he was seeking, but he couldn't. In Aido's time of weakness, Zero became an unexpected ally. Aido sighed.

"Yes," he started, "sex can sate your bloodlust. But, it's a double-edged sword: it could be a good thing or a bad thing. It could take the edge off or worsen it."

"Worsen it how?"

Aido smirked, "Isn't it obvious? After the first time, you'd turn into a blood hungry beast and drain the poor girl. Trust me, if that was the case, I doubt you'd be standing here in front of me."

Zero narrowed his eyes at Aido. He couldn't possibly know.

Aido looked smug, "We all know about you and Alise. Then, you ask a question like this..one can only assume. Unless you were only curious, but I doubt it. It seems as though you already know."

It was Zero's turn to smirk.

"So, I take it, that Yuki and Kaname have been discussing the matter still?"

"Well, when you're a Vampire, you hear everything..."

"So, they're still here?" Zero asked, confused.

Aido shook his head, "Lord Kaname isn't here. He'll return in a couple of days."

"And Yuki?"

"She has been secluded, until Lord Kaname returns."

"Good. Let me know when he does."

Zero turned and started walking away. He stopped and turned to look over his shoulder.

"Thanks."

Aido nodded, "Don't mention it. At all."

Zero grinned crookedly and continued on his way. Aido leaned against a stone column.

"That was interesting." Akatsuki said, suddenly appeaing out nowhere.

"Yes."

"What will you tell Lord Kaname?"

Aido shook his head, "Nothing. For now."

* * *

So sorry that I took so long to update! But, thank you loyal readers for sticking with it and holding out! So here is chapter ten and chapter eleven should be posted by the same time tomorrow...I've added a new twist in the plot, so it is getting pretty exciting and I can't wait to reveal it! Please RXR! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 11

Extra long chapter today! I think ya'll deserve it!

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Zero re-entered the house and leaned against the door. So, now, according to Aidou, that Zero and Alise had sex, his bloodlust could possibly be checked. He could be free of that beastly part of himself. He clenched his fists tightly. He didn't want that. He didn't want to use Alise as a way to quench his damnable thirst. Zero wanted to be with Alise, but not for that. The monster in him now turned something beautiful into something sorrowful. How could he with good concious make love to her again? It wouldn't be right. He grit his teeth. This only added another reason to hate the creatures that vampires were. He loved this girl, now she was like a personal blood tablet, his own medicine. He couldn't take it. How much more must he suffer all because of _them_? Would he have to lose Alise too? His head snapped up at the thought.

He would. He would have to lose her. To save her. Zero let himself sink to the floor in disgust and sorrow. He was wrong to have let this happen in the first place. He should have been stronger. He should have resisted more. Then he wouldn't have to hurt the most precious thing in the world to him.

"I'm cursed after all." Zero mumbled.

A noise made him jump and pull out his gun.

"That ain't gonna work on me."

Zero focused and he noticed it was Master Yagari. He had just lit a cigarette and was sitting quietly in a chair. Zero put his gun away and walked over to sit in the chair next to him.

"Sorry."

"Zero, don't think I don't know what's been going on. I'm not senile like Cross is."

Zero looked up at his master. Yagari puffed his cigarette and continued.

"I've always known. First time?"

Zero just nodded.

"Did you lie to her?"

Zero looked away. Yagari took that as a 'yes'.

"And, so it begins."

"Get to the point." Zero retorted.

"It's not neccessarily a bad thing, Zero. It just means there's more human in you and it's stronger than the monster. Otherwise, she'd be dead by now."

Zero growled and got up out of his chair. He began to walk away when Yagari called after him.

"Sit, boy! And listen."

Zero froze, then reluctantly backed up. But, he didn't sit. He leaned against the wall.

"Now, I'm not saying to use Alise as an outlet, to check your thirst. But, shouldn't you let her decide that? And, didn't you stop to think that maybe Alise is 'the one'?"

Zero jerked his head up at Yagari. Yagari was defending Alise, and suggesting that what she and Zero have is mean to be. Zero shook his head feeling overwhelmed by the confusion, swirling in his mind.

"What do you mean, 'the one'?"

"You've heard that for every hunter, there is only one that is meant for you? Hunter's only have one that they are supposed to be with. It's sort of called the Hunter's Curse, because you could very well end up with someone you don't particularly like."

"I've heard rumor's of it. But, Alise is already bound to.."

Yagari cut him off, "That doesn't always neccessarily mean that she's the one."

Zero breathed in, "Why didn't I know this?"

Yagari shrugged, "I doubt anyone knows anymore. It's been kept quiet, since alot of Hunter's used the connections to have wives and lovers."

Zero looked down. He wondered, how to know for sure. He didn't think, he could handle that if Alise wasn't his one.

"The only problem you'll still have to face is finding out, if Alise is your's. And, keep her safe from _that girl_."

Zero smirked at the term Yagari always used for Yuki. "Yuki Kuran is no threat."

"Well, she is if Yuki turns out to be the 'one', for you. I mean, after all, you desired her once."

"What?" Zero cried out angrily. "That was long before, I loved Alise, and it was a mistake!"

Zero grit his teeth, the thought, that Yagari would even think that.

"That's better." Yagari said, suddenly.

Zero glared at him.

"I'd rather see anger and defiance, than self-pity and sorrow. That's not how I trained you. But, remember, you may be in for a fight."

Zero turned away again. He was confused. A few moments ago, he was willing to let Alise go to save her. Now, he was in a tug-of-war. He loved her, he needed her. And, not as a way to supress his bloodlust. He needed her as..a man needs a woman. She made him complete, again.

Yagari stood and walked towards the front door.

"I agreed to check up on things for Cross. So, I'm gonna stop by the school."

Zero stared after him, "How do I know? If she is the one?"

"There's a mark, like a sort of sign..." Yagari answered.

Zero felt his breath caught. The mark...the Z-shaped birthmark on Alise's shoulder...could it be? Could that be the mark? He never knew, he never realized or even put it together, but now the pieces were coming together and falling into place. Zero grew quiet, just staring at Yagari, when the man turned to Zero again.

"Zero, tell Alise. Confide in her. Let her know. If she really is the one, you don't want to lose her. Trust me."

The door closed and he was gone, leaving Zero alone to think things over.

* * *

The noise of a door downstairs woke her. She turned and saw she was alone in the room. She sat up quickly.

_Where did he go_?

She got out of bed and walked over to a chair. Zero's white shirt was laying over the back of the chair. She took it and put it on. It covered her modestly enough. She opened the door and looked down the hall. It was quiet and dark.

_Why did Zero leave me alone_?

She quietly and slowly walked down the hall and down the stairs. The house creaked with the wind that was blowing outside. A storm was heading their way.

_Zero_..

She started to shiver. She was afraid suddenly. She didn't know why, she just knew she was...afraid. Her body began to tremble, and she wrapped her arms around her body. She just reached the bottom step when she heard a click. She gasped and moved quickly. She grabbed a vase and hurled it in the direction of the noise. She ducked and just barely dodged the blast of the gun. The boom of the gun and smash of the vase was all defening to her. She scrambled to hide under the table in the front hall. She cried out.

"Zero, help!"

Suddenly, she heard the noise of the gun falling to the floor and footsteps running to the hall. She covered her head and cowered under the table. She closed her eyes and cringed. Zero ran into the hall and searched. He spotted her. She was hiding under a table, trembling. Zero stared in horror. Why didn't he check who made the noise? He heard a noise on the stairs and jumped without thinking. He fired at Alise!

"Damn!" he cussed at himself.

He quickly went to Alise's side. She jerked from him at first. She thought it was an intruder in the house. She thought someone was trying to kill her. But then, she saw his face and let him pull her into his arms. She gasped and buried her face into his chest.

"Oh, God! Alise, I'm so sorry!"

"Zero! You..you shot..at...?"

Zero cussed himself again. "I'm sorry, Alise. I thought, someone else was in the house. I thought, you were asleep."

"I heard a door and I came to find you. Then, you..and I.."

"I know. I'm sorry. I should have made sure who it was on the stairs."

She clutched at Zero tighter. She was trembling from fear and adrenaline.

"Alise, how did you know, I had my gun out? I mean, you threw the vase at the exact spot I stood, mere seconds before I fired. How..?"

She took a breath, "I heard the click of the gun. I sensed it was aimed at me and I..I just acted instinctively."

Zero stared at her head. She sensed it? Alise heard the click of the gun? The sound of the gun cocking was so slight and quiet. Only a Hunter or a Vampire could hear it. Zero's eyes widened. Alise...Alise's Hunter instincts..they were kicking in, and getting stronger now, and it seemed as though he and Alise were in sync. Could Master Yagari be right? And, about their bond also? Zero pulled Alise back and caught her face in his hands. He stared deeply into her eyes.

"Alise, are you okay?"

She nodded, her eyes were wide and she trembled. She felt scared, but brave at the same time. It was a strange feeling. Suddenly, she moved and caught Zero's lips. She kissed him fiercely and strongly. Zero was taken back by her actions, but kissed her back. He slipped his arms around her waist and held her closely. She pressed into him more, forcing Zero back onto the floor under him. Surprised but pleased, Zero lay out on the floor and let Alise have her way with him. He was amused at this sudden wave of emtion sweeping over Alise, but he knew some of it was the adrenaline from their scare. He began sliding his hand down her body and over her hips. He slid down her thigh and back up again. On the way back up, his hand went under the shirt she wore and felt that she had nothing else on underneath. Zero moaned erotically.

How could he even think of losing her? Letting her go for even a second? No, she was his and he would hold onto her. If she still wanted that. He decided to take Master Yagari's advice and talk to her. His hands gripped her bare thighs.

_Well, I'll talk to her after_, he thought slyly.

He slid his hands further up, lifting the shirt with them. He pulled the shirt over her head and stared at her body. She was perfect, glorious. She was tiny, but strong. Her small frame just made her more agile. Alise reached for his pants and unbuttoned them, pulling them down just enough. She raised up and grabbed Zero's already hard and swollen cock. Zero hissed at the feel of her small hand on him. She moved to settle over the head of his erected member and slid down on it. He was all the way in her, to the hilt of himself. Alise then leaned back on her hands and began moving her hips over him.

Zero growled and reached to take her hips in his hands, guiding her movements. He glared at her from where he was. He was starting to like this. This was a sensual view of the brunnette girl that was riding him. He grinned crookedly at the sight of her. He began moving her faster on him and he met every wave with a thrust upwards. Alise closed her eyes and licked her lips. Zero let out another growl and slid a hand up to grab one of her breasts. Alise moaned and moved over him faster. Zero felt it. He was ready to bust and looked at Alise to see if she was there too. Just then, she came. She exploded all over Zero, then he released his load into her. Alise fell forward over him, her hair making a curtain around their faces. Zero groaned so loud at his climax that surely someone must have heard him.

Zero pulled her to him and held her close. They were breathing hard and heavy. She buried her face into him and inhaled his scent. She loved him, she loved his smell, his body. She turned and laid a kiss on his chest. Zero cupped her face and leaned to kiss her. Alise was suprised. This kiss was different. It was slow and gentle. Tentative.

"Mm. Alise." Zero moaned softly.

"Mm-hm?." she mumbled against his lips.

"I shouldn't, and I have no right, but I love you."

She looked up at him, frowning slightly. "Zero, why would you say that? You have every right and I want you to love me."

Zero gave a short laugh, "I'm just talking Alise."

Alise sat up, still on him, "Zero..are you having regrets?"

He immediately pulled her back to him and held her.

"God, no! I'm just talking, Alise."

"Zero, if you need to tell me something, you can. You can always talk to me."

"I know. Thank you, Alise."

They lay together on the floor in the front entrance hallway. He could feel Alise's breathing becoming soft and he knew she was falling asleep. He raised up, as gently as he could, into a sitting position. Holding her with one arm, he struggled to pull his pants up with his free hand. When he had them up, he lifted Alise in his arms, and carried her upstairs. He was going to lay her in their room, and stay awake, but she sighed and snuggled into his chest. He felt his resistance crumble, and he gave in. He needed to hold her in his arms. He needed her as much as she needed him. He lay her down gently and sat to take off his shoes. He lay back and moved under the blanket beside her. He took her into his arms and held her close.

"I love you, Alise." he whispered.

They slept in their big warm bed, cuddled together. Outside, the snow began to fall from the approaching snowstorm. The world was covered in a white blanket and all was peaceful.

* * *

Despite that the snow was still falling, the sun rose shining brightly. The light brightened, waking Alise. She turned to the window and saw snowflakes falling. The warmth she felt wasn't coming from the rays streaming through the window. She turned her head and realized Zero had his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. She smiled and sighed. Slowly and gently, she untangled from Zero's arms and tiptoed out the room. She went to shower and dress.

Heading downstairs and to the kitchen, she decided to make breakfast. She was pretty hungry this morning and realized she skipped dinner yesterday. She needed to remember to eat and make sure Zero ate. Her hand froze on the pan.

_Zero hasn't had blood in five days_! she thought suddenly

Maybe she should ask him when he wakes up. She didn't want Zero to lose control. She wanted him to be okay and safe. She wanted him to be able to stay by her side.

* * *

Zero woke to an emtpy bed. He sat up.

_Where did she go_?

He had hoped to wake and find her still in his arms. She didn't go far, because her clothes were still on the floor, along with Artemis rod. He got up and went to shower and dress and find Alise. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he smelled the aromas coming from the kitchen.

_Ahh, that's where she is_, he smiled to himself.

He went and stood in the doorway and saw her. She had made omlets, sausage and hot cereal. She had the table set and she was now squeezing fresh orange juice. She had already made coffee and hot tea. Zero smiled and watched her a moment. He could love this girl for the rest of his life. How could he even consider letting her go? Zero shook his head and leaned against the door frame. She had brought the food and orange juice to the table and turned. She jumped at seeing Zero standing, watching her.

"I'm sorry." Zero said quickly, moving forward to embrace her.

"It's okay. Um, are you hungry?"

Zero glanced at the food.

"Actually, yes."

Alise smiled and pulled him to the table. He sat and she served him and herself. They ate, watching each other, smiling and catching each other's eyes. Alise put her glass down and cleared her throat.

"Um, headmaster left a message that some of the Night Class was staying for break and all the Day class should be leaving."

Zero looked at her, "Hmm, well, leave it to the Night class to make us work."

She gave him a slight smile, "Well, we don't have to work much. Only six of them will remain on the grounds. And, they know not to cause trouble."

"Are the Kurans part of those six?"

Alise shrugged, "Of course. But, it'll be fine, Zero. We will have plenty of time for ourselves."

Zero looked at her quickly. The way she said that made Zero stir. He caught her eye and saw she was burning for him. Zero felt immense relief. She wasn't worried about Kuran at all. She just yearned for Zero.

"Zero? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You haven't had blood in days."

Zero stiffened and shifted his gaze to his plate. "That's not a question." he retorted.

"You're not doing anything reckless, are you? I mean, if you're going to drink from someone, drink from me. I don't want you risking your freedom, if you drink from someone else."

Zero smirked, _she was worried that he was drinking from another? She was jealous?_

"Alise, I would never want to drink from another. I really don't want to drink from you, just because I don't want to hurt you."

Alise nodded. She knew how much it hurt him to take her blood. And, if there was another option, she'd take it.

"Alise.." Zero started, his voice strained.

She rose and went to his side. She pulled him into her, his head resting in the hallow of her stomach. The feel of her around him helped. He could think clearly and he felt alive inside when he was close to her.

"Alise, I have to tell you something. And, I hope you can hear me and not hate me. But, if you do, I will understand. If you no longer wish to be with me, I'll step aside."

Alise cupped his face and stared into his lilac eyes. She could see he was struggling with what he knew. His eyes threatened to pool if she hated him, but he needed to tell her.

"Zero, I could never hate you. Tell me."

Zero pulled her into his lap and revealed everything he learned from Aido and Master Yagari. He tried to stay calm while he talked. Inside, he was trembling.

After he finished revealing the what he needed to, they were quiet. Zero looked down, afraid that if he gazed at her, he'd see hate. Alise's mind swirled with questions.

Zero didn't have an attack, because of her? Obviously, his lust didn't worsen, she was still alive. She was marked for him? Destined to be his forever? Is that why he no longer needed her blood? Was her love like an antidote for him? Could she be that for Zero?

She looked at his silver hair. Moments ago, didn't she just wish for another option to Zero's bloodlust? And, now Zero gave her one. He did love her and they made love before he knew of this, so he didn't want to have sex with her just to check his thirst. He was telling her what he knew so she'd have an option. And, she knew what she wanted. She lifted a hand to take Zero's face and raise it to hers. There was worry, anxiety and anticipation in them. He braced himself for rejection and the hurt he was sure was coming. Alise leaned forwards and brushed her lips against his. Zero's eyes widened, but he stayed still, waiting.

"Zero, I love you. And, I want to be by your side to help you."

Zero closed his eyes, "But..?"

"But, nothing. I told you, Zero. I have no regrets. And, I'm not going anywhere,"

Zero opened his eyes and gazed into hers. He saw a fire in them, a determination to hold onto the one she held now. Regardless of the consequences.

Zero frowned. Could he just let her do that? Could he let her give everything..for him?

"Alise, maybe you should take some time to think about it. You don't want to throw your life away, just for me."

He moved her off him and stood. Alise tried holding onto him, but he brushed her off.

"Alise, you could have so much more and better than me. You deserve that."

"Zero..? Zero!" she started to object, but he stalked off.

He pounded his steps, upstairs, down the hall and to his room. She watched him leave.

_He's breaking up with me?_

She felt tears well up in her eyes. Her chest hurt, she honestly felt her heart break. She couldn't believe what just happened. She wrapped her arms around herself and let sobs escape her. She went to grab a napkin to wipe her face and as she reached, her bracelet caught the sunlight. The light bouncing of the silver caught her attention. Zero had given her that bracelet. It reacted to the tattoo on Zero's neck. It was a spell in case he lost control. Zero trusted her even then with his life...and heart. She spun quickly and chased after him.

* * *

Zero slammed the bedroom door, then pounded his fist against it. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. That wasn't what he planned, but hearing that she would give in for him, it struck a nerve. He hated himself for being so damned noble. He hated himself for hurting her like that, with no warning. He seemed to hate himself for alot of things lately. The only time he didn't hate himself was when he was with Alise. But, he couldn't put her in that position. He locked the door, then unlocked it again.

_Damn it all to hell_, he thought frustratedly.

Even though he'd hurt her, he hoped she would come after him. He didn't want her to, but he hoped she would. He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands, confused and conflicted. Suddenly, the bedroom door thrust open, and Zero barely raised his head, when Alise burst in and flung herself into Zero's body. He fell back with the force of her knocking into him. His eyes widened with surprise. Alise sat on him and caught his lips quickly.

"Alise.." Zero tried to mumble out, trying to pull her back.

Alise made a quick move, and suddenly she had Artemis in hand and pointed at Zero's throat.

"Zero, I'm not letting you go so easily. If you truly want to be rid of me, you'll have to fight me!" Alise said calmly, but threateningly.

Zero stared at her astonished, but inside he was smiling with pride. She was strong when she wanted to be. When she was willing to hold onto something so fiercely, she had that strength that only Hunters possessed. Zero narrowed his eyes.

_If it's a fight she wanted, it's a fight she'll get_.

He grabbed her wrist and held it. Suddenly, he flung it away, making her lose her hold on the rod. Distracted by the move, Zero grabbed her arms and rolled her around, so she was under him now. He held her down and raised a knee to her crotch.

_Damn, she was warm_, he thought to himself, and he needed her warmth.

He began rubbing his knee into her slowly. He saw her chest rise and fall heavily. Alise couldn't use her arms, so she tried to think fast. She spread her legs wider. Zero raised his eyebrows, thinking she was giving in. She suddenly raised one knee and quickly pushed it into Zero's abdomen. She put force into the push and Zero stumbled back, falling to the floor.

Alise moved quickly and jumped onto him straddling him. Zero moved to grab her arms again and every time he did, she countered grabbing his also. For a minute, their arms were like windmills. He'd grab hers and she'd counter. Finally, he rolled quickly, landing with her under him, again. However, this only moved her close to where Artemis lay and she reached for it again. Zero tried to grab her wrists again. He had one in his hand, when her other one came up. She suddenly held the rod up against his throat again. Breathing heavily, they both stopped and stared at each other for a moment. Alise had unshed tears in her eyes, but they were still fiery. Zero knew his own eyes held that same determination and he knew he had the urge to cry also, for his throat was tight. He shook his head slowly.

_What am I doing_? Zero thought to himself.

Alise lay still and watched him, as his eyes cleared. She realized, she couldn't fight him anymore. She loved him too much. She felt the tears escape her eyes and slowly trail down her face. Zero saw this and his own face cleared of all emotion. Alise let her arm, that held Artemis to Zero's throat, fall to the floor under her. She would surrender to him and only him. Zero's chest heaved slowly, knowing that it was hard for her to give into defeat. And, she only did so, because it was him. He could no longer hold onto his anger. He moved with inhuman speed, pulling her up and smashing his lips into hers. He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to him. Alise didn't move at all, she just let Zero have her. Zero drew back slightly, to where his mouth was still touching hers and his breath warmed her face. He lay his head against her head and closed his eyes. He tasted Alise's tears, when he kissed her, and it was to surreal for him to ignore.

_Regardless of me turning her down, breaking up with her, and fighting her, she still loves me? _Zero thought, sadly.

Zero swallowed hard,"Alise..."

She closed her eyes, "Hm?" she answered fearing he'd reinterate the break-up.

"I..I..sorry."

She knew it. He wanted to break-up. He didn't want to be with her anymore. She nodded and pulled away from him, sliding across the floor. She stood.

"Zero, I..I can't..help how I feel. I love you. God, help me, I love you. But, I get it. I don't understand, but I get it." she said then turned and walked to the door.

Zero sat on the floor, still on his knees. He watched her. It took everything he had in him not to rush to her and drag her back to their bed. He felt tears swell up in him, but he didn't let them spill. This girl was the only thing that could bring him to that, and he was trying like Hell, to hold that in. He clenched his fists. He had to save her from him, and the only way was for him to let her go.

She left the room and shut the door behind her. Then, she leaned against it and slid to the floor and sobbed hard. Zero had went to the door, when she closed it, and leaned his head to the wood. When he heard her cry, he broke and slid to the floor also, still face first against the door. His body shuddered from holding in his own cries. The house was still and quiet, but for the heart-wrenching sobs in the upstairs hall.

After minutes of crying, she unsteadily rose of the ground and walked down the hall to one of the guest rooms. She didn't have the strength to do anymore, than fall on the bed and sob. She felt used up and exhausted. After everything they'd been through to be together, she couldn't believe it was already over. She buried her face in her pillow and wept, until she fell asleep.

Zero heard her leave. With every step she took, his heart clenched. Every step was a step away from him, where he needed her to be. Suddenly, he quickly threw the door open. He was going to stop her, he wanted to throw himself at her feet, he wanted to beg for mercy and beg her to take him back.

He stepped into the hall and just barely saw her body as it went through another door, shutting it behind her. He felt disstressed. He was torn by selfishness and nobility. He wanted to cling to her, regardless of what happened. But, the noble side of him wouldn't allow her to be careless, with her life. He took a step towards the guest room and hesitated. Surely, she wouldn't want him now. Not after breaking up with her.

_Good_, he thought, _at least then she would be safe_.

With that thought, he trudged back to the room they had shared, and threw himself into his pillow, too. They stayed in the solitary rooms the rest of the day, and for the first night in the past months, they slept apart.

* * *

The next morning, Alise woke to the bright sun, bouncing off the crisp new snow. She groaned and threw a pillow at the window. She didn't want it to be a bright and pretty day. She was miserable, so the weather should be too. She rose and went to gaze out. It was a beautiful day, despite the snow. She hated it. She looked at her clock. Eight in the morning and Monday. She had duties to take care of, and break had begun, so she had to run patrols. She showered in the guest room and dressed in her school clothing, which thankfully were in the laundry room, and pulled on snow boots and a winter jacket.

She started to search for her anti-vampire staff, when she remembered that it was left in the room where Zero was. She froze, feeling her heart clench. Zero. He'd have to patrol the grounds with her, and she wasn't sure if she could face him. just yet.

_Well, I'll just leave first_, she thought sadly. _I'll come back and get my things later, and go back to Uncle Kaien's home._

But she remembered: Artemis was still in the room.

_Okay, so I'll leave without it_.

That's what she did. She checked the hall to make sure it was clear. Then, she tiptoed so Zero wouldn't hear her. She descended the stairs the same way, and walked straight out of the house. When she got outside, she realized she'd been holding her breath. She sighed and started towards the Day dorms to take count. It was going to be a long and lonely three weeks.

* * *

Zero woke to the sound of the front door closing. He turned and when he did, something fell to the floor in a thud. He looked startled at first and leaned over the side of the bed to see what it was. He looked and saw Alise's staff. He had forgotten. He held the rod and slept with it, because it was the closest thing to Alise he had, after last night.

He sat up slowly and rubbed his face. He dreamt of her all night and woke, still thinking of her. He should talk to her, he needed to make her understand. He couldn't just leave things like they were. He got up and dressed. He grabbed Artemis and went out into the hall and to the room Alise had stayed in. He hesitated, then knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Same thing. He pounded. Still nothing.

"A-Alise?" he called out.

Silence.

"Alise, please...I need to talk to you..."

Quiet.

He took a breath and turned the handle and went in. The room was clean, her bed made and empty. He frowned. He looked around the room, then hurried around the rest of the house, calling for her and searching the rooms. Approaching the laundry room, he went in, and luckily noticed that her uniform was gone. He headed for the front door and saw it was open, and that her coat was gone from the stand.

_Dammit!_

He realized, she had left to do her Guardian duties, without him, and she didn't have her staff. He hurriedly went to dress, then ran back downstairs, grabbing his own coat, while tucking Bloody Rose into his pocket. He still clutched Artemis and ran downstairs and out of the house. He hoped she hadn't gone too far.

* * *

She checked the girl's Day dorms, checking to see if anyone stayed. Only Yori had stayed behind. She went ahead and checked the boy's dorms also. None of the Day class boy's remained at the school. She patroled the gates and the school buildings. She made sure no one was were they shouldn't be and nothing out of place. She left the school to go back to the girl's dorms to visit with Yori. If there was a time she needed a girl friend to talk to, it was now.

She was crossing the path between the main gate and to the path that leads back, when the main gates to the grounds opened. She stopped, when heard a voice call for her.

"Alise?"

She turned.

"Kaname. Um, hi."

He came forwards, taking his jacket off and putting it around her.

"It's very cold out here. You shouldn't be wandering around in this weather."

"I ha-have my du-duties." she answered, just realizing she was freezing.

"Yes, but on days like this, it's best to stay indoors."

She nodded, but couldn't answer. She was shivering suddenly, and violently.

"Come in our dorm building for a moment, to warm up. Then, I'll walk you back to your house. You should stay there, until the weather clears." Kananme said, authoritively.

"N-no. It-ts okay. I-I'm goi-ng to visit Yo-ori."

"Well, take my coat, with you then."

"Th-thank yo-you."

"Please head my advice, Alise. Be careful." he said.

He pulled her into an embrace, holding her a moment. Then, he pulled back and cupped her face. He stared at her a moment, then leaned in slowly and kissed her. Alise wasn't expecting it, so when his lips met hers, her lips were parted. Kaname mistakingly took the gesture, as a return kiss and pressed his lips to her more firmly. He moaned and slipped his tongue in, licking the roof of her mouth. She pulled back fast and stared at him surprised.

"Kaname!"

He looked at her, then blinked and looked away.

"I'm sorry, Alise. That was a mistake."

She narrowed her eyes at him. She was getting fed-up with how she seemed to be getting this a lot lately.

"Mistake? Is that all I am to anybody? A mistake? Is that all anyone sees me as?" she cried out vehemently.

"Alise..?

"First, Zero. Now you! If I'm so unwanted, then say so. I wish everyone would stop playing with my emotions and say what they really think. If I'm so undesireable, then just say so!" she yelled out in fury.

"Alise, calm down. Please. I didn't mean you were the mistake. I meant kissing you without you wanting me to was the mistake. And, as for how I feel about you, I think, you already know how I feel for you. A part of me... loves you, Alise."

Alise looked at him in surprise, and confusion. The man she loved didn't want her. And, the man that loved her she didn't want. She was torn and hurt, and just plain confused now. She had to leave. She had to get away for awhile.

"I h-have to b-be alone, Kaname. E-excuse me."

"Of course, Alise. But, please be safe."

Alise nodded and turned to start back to the girl's dorms. Kaname watched her, knowing he'd just crossed a line, he had no business crossing. She didn't love him. She didn't want him, as a woman wanted a man. She'd given her heart, and body, to Zero. He would have to be the bigger man and leave her alone, let her walk away, no matter how badly he wanted to take her and claim her. Then, his eyes narrowed. He should go talk to Zero. He had a bone to pick with Kiryu.

* * *

Zero searched the girls dorms, though he didn't go in the rooms. He checked the boy's dorms, then checked the school. He couldn't find her. He hoped she hadn't collapsed somewhere. It was freezing and the snow was high. He could withstand it, because of his vampire side. But, Alise was human and she was susceptible to the elements. He ran to search the stables, checking on Lily while he was there. He was starting to worry. If anything happened to her, he'd kill himself.

He made it back to their house to see if she might have returned. He just started up the stairs, when the doorbell rang. Zero turned back and answered it, hoping it was Alise or someone who knew where she was. Instead the person before him was Kaname Kuran.

"What do you want?"

"Easy, Kiryu. I've come to talk."

"So talk."

"Can't I even come in?"

Zero shrugged and stepped away from the door. Kaname stepped in and shut the door behind him.

"Aidou told me about you and Alise.."

Zero turned away, "Yeah?"

"I take it you also know what you've done?"

Zero looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I guess what I'm getting at is: why did you hurt her then?"

"What?"

"If you went through all this: taking her blood, stealing her heart, taking her innocence..why go though all that only to hurt her?"

"I won't use her that way. I'm not a parasite." Zero said through clenched teeth.

"You realize she's hurting badly, don't you?"

Zero tightened his jaw.

"She was a hysterical mess and freezing herself, wandering in the snow. She was crying and raving about how she was a mistake and unloved, undesireable. Is that what you wanted, Kiryu? To make her hate herself?"

Zero closed his eyes and turned from Kaname. He knew it. That's why she snuck out and why he couldn't find her. She was out there hurt and beating herself up, over what had happened. Zero stood straight and started towards the door. He stopped and spoke, still with his back to Kuran.

"So, why didn't you help her?" Zero growled.

"I tried. She didn't want me to. I'm not you." Kaname answered, cynically.

Zero smirked, "Does this make you want to kill me?"

Kaname looked at Zero and narrowed his eyes. Oh, yes. He wanted to kill him, but he wouldn't. It would make Alise hate him. And, he didn't want that, damn it all to hell, he yearned for what little attention the girl offered him. He could live with never having Alise's affection, but he couldn't live with her hating him.

"Does it even matter?"

Zero smirked, "Yes. Because, if she's hurt or worse, I want you to."

Kaname smiled, "With pleasure."

Zero signaled for Kaname to leave then he followed, setting out once more to hunt for his heart.

* * *

Alise had finally made it to Yori's dorm, and when she got there, she was freezing to death. Yori pulled the coats off of Alise and tucked her into one of the beds, to get her warm. Quickly, Yori then left to make some hot tea. When she left, Alise shivered violently in the bed. She was dying. Or she felt like she was.

_Better that, than go on being miserable_.

She felt her mind go fuzzy. Her body felt heavy and stiff. She could feel her eyelids getting heavy, also and closing. But, she still fought to stay awake and try to warm her body.

Yori was rushing back to her room with a tray of tea, when she heard her name. She turned and saw Zero walking towards her quickly.

"Yori, please. Have you seen Alise?"

She nodded, "She's in my room right now. She's freezing cold and I'm afraid she might be sick already."

Zero breathed in sharply, "Take me to her, please."

She nodded and he followed her. They returned to Yori's room and Zero's inside clenched at the sight of the shivering and pale Alise. Zero rushed to her immediately and took his coat to lay it across her.

"Yori, we need more blankets. Do you know where they are?"

Yori nodded and set off to find them. Zero leaned over Alise and began rubbing her covered legs and feet. He was such a monster. To make Alise feel so low that she would risk her life to avoid his sight. He should be loving her and making love to her. He should have heeded Master Yagari's advice and not try to let her go. _Yagari_ told Zero not to let her go. That alone should have told him something.

"Oh, Alise..I'm so sorry. I should have never let you go. I should have let you make your own decision. I thought you'd be safer without me. I should have listened when you said you couldn't live without me. Please, forgive me." Zero said softly, into her ear.

She was asleep, so when she spoke, her words were slurred. And, what he thought she said made him want to breakdown.

"Caaa-mmm-aa.."

Zero closed his eyes. She was calling for Kuran. He'd done it. He'd pushed her away. She hated him now, and would probably let Kaname have her. The door opened just then, and Yori came in. She rushed to the bed and Zero helped her spread the blankets over Alise. Alise cried out again and Zero turned away.

"I'll be going. Please watch over her."

Yori reached out, "You can't go! She's calling for you!"

Zero turned to her and frowned.

"She's saying 'come back'. I've heard Alise talk in her sleep many times and she always dreams of you. She used to have dreams of you leaving and she always cries out 'come back', then she says your name."

Just then, his name was whispered. Zero turned to Alise and waited. She was still asleep, but she called for him again.

"Z..e..ro.."

He closed his eyes.

That was enough.

No more.

He wouldn't put her through this anymore. Regardless of all Zero had done, she still loved him. She would always love him and that love was unfailing. Unfaltered and unconditional. She truly was 'the one', his one.

"Yori, we have to warm her up and...um...body heat is faster.." he started to explain.

Yori nodded, "Of course. You can stay in here. I won't bother you and no one else is on campus. I'll stay next door. Do what you have to."

Zero smiled. She was a good friend to Alise. He knew he could count on Yori. Alise trusted her, so he supposed he could trust her too.

"I'll lock the door behind me, just in case." she said and left Zero alone with Alise.

Zero quickly undressed, feeling a bit awkward about being in the dorms. Only in his boxers, he crawled in next to Alise. She was still very cold. He undressed her quickly, leaving her in only her bra and panties. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms and legs around her.

"Please, Alise. Please be okay." he whispered in her ear, his breath warming her face.

After about thirty minutes, he could no longer tell his warmth from hers. He moved his hands over her body, checking her body temperature. She was warm and no longer shivering. He checked her pulse, perfect. He checked her limbs, fingers and toes. They all seemed perfect and in working order. He sighed and pulled her to him again.

"Please forgive me, Alise. I love you. I love you with all my heart." he whispered again.

He held her and started drifting off beside her. He barely heard her sigh and whisper, though she was still asleep.

"Zero... Stay... with... me."

They were encircled within each other's arms and slept peacefully.

* * *

Alise fluttered her eyes as she woke. She wasn't sure what had happened. She thought she went ahead and died, because the room was bright. She moved, but her body was sore...and heavy. She looked down at herself and saw an extra pair of arms.

_Oh, God...what...?_

She followed the trail of the arm and her eyes rested on Zero's sleeping face. Was she still dreaming? She had a dream of him saving her, but here he was. He held her close and tight and...naked? She blushed, when she noticed he had no clothes on.

_Maybe it was all a bad dream..._

She looked around the room. No, it wasn't a dream. They were in Yori's dorm room, in bed and...she looked at herself...naked. They were in bed and naked in a school dorm room. And, as she looked around, she saw Yori was no where to be seen. She sighed and lay back, snuggling closer to Zero. Then, she froze. She didn't know if she should be this happy next to Zero. After all, he broke-up with her. Did he save her because of guilt or out of duty? She turned to look at his face. But, she heard him. She knows she did. She heard him in her time of despair. He said he loved her, he said he was sorry. Could he be here because he loved her so much that he'd save her?

She raised a hand to touch his face. When she ran her hand down his cheek, Zero stirred at the feel and woke. He saw her chocolate brown eyes and raised to catch her face in his hands. He stared deep into her eyes, his jaw dropping in surprise.

"Alise, you're okay!" he cried out.

She pulled her hand back. She was unsure how he'd feel her touching him. But, Zero still cupped her face and held her. He was happy she was okay. Then, he leaned forwards and kissed her gently. Alise was surprised, but let him continue. Zero sensed her hesitation and knew why. He kept kissing her though.

"Alise...Alise...kiss me. Kiss me like you never have before. Kiss me, Alise." he said, encouraging her, coaxing her.

She started breathing hard, at Zero's kisses, and his words of encouragement. He wanted her to kiss him. Did he want her after all? She sighed and started kissing him back fiercely. She didn't know where this moment would lead, but for now she let him have her. Zero moaned at her return kisses. He pressed on, clutching her body tightly to him. He was going to make things up to her. He was never goning to let her go again. He pressed into her, so that she lay back slowly. He hovered inches above and ran his hands up and down her body.

"Alise...I want you so bad. I love you." he said, his voice raspy and passoinate.

"Zero, you don't have to feel obligated to-" she started to say, but was cut off.

Zero caught her lips in his and kissed her eagerly, stopping her sentence.

"Alise, I'm not acting out of obligation or guilt." he said lowly, staring into her eyes, "I. Love. You. I want you." he finished, growling out the last words.

Alise let out a cry and closed her eyes. She never thought she'd feel Zero in her arms again. He felt so good to her. She loved him so much. She couldn't believe they were ever apart. If only for a day. Alise arched her back, pushing her breasts into Zero. Zero moaned and brought a hand up to cup one. Alise bit her lip at his hand on her and opened her eyes to look at him. His eyes were glazed and still lavender, but his breathing was coming out fast. She swallowed hard and reached to touch his chest. She ran her hand down his body, making him tremble. Then, he leaned his head down and took her nipple in his mouth and began sucking and nibbling.

"Oo.." Alise moaned.

Zero smiled against her and used his other hand to touch her where he needed to most, her sweet V. He began to rub her on the outside of her panties. He was making her wet and hot. Alise started feeling the warmth spread all through her body, inside and out. He reached for the top of her panties and began pulling them down. She raised her hips and let Zero slid them down. Shyly, she started for his boxers and began pushing them down his hips and legs. Zero slipped in between Alise's legs and positioned himself against her. He kissed her tentively, giving a moment's hesitation. He wanted to see if she wanted it or not. Alise looked into his questioning eyes. She knew he was waiting for her before he pressed on, he wanted to see if she still desired him. She raised her hips and wrapped her legs around him, urging him to continue.

Zero growled and crushed his lips to her again. He took his cock and pushed into her gently. They both cried out at the feel of him in her again. Zero let out a breath and Alise sighed erotically. Zero started thrusting in and out her. Alise began moving her hips into him, meeting every thrust that Zero gave. They moved together, Zero rocking into her, pounding into her hard and deep. He wanted to feel all of her, to fill her. He pushed so deep into her, he could feel the bottom of her belly against the tip of his cock. He planted kisses on her face, neck, lips. Alise kissed him back and clung to him tightly as Zero rode her. In between kisses, moans and sighs escaped their lips and filled the room.

Zero felt Alise's walls tighten around him and knew she was getting close. He started reachng his climax too. His bloodlust once again failed to show itself. But, he wouldn't worry about that. He didn't want to ruin this moment of reuniting with Alise. Besides, it was nice to make love to Alise, without having to turn into a monster. Alise closed her eyes and opened her mouth to let out a loud moan. Zero leaned to cover her mouth with his and catch her moan into him. The sound vibrated in his mouth and throat. The vibration gave Zero a chilling sensation and pushed him over the edge. He exploded into Alise, filling her womb with his hot juices. Short small spasms quivered through Zero, then he finally collapsed onto her. Alise lay under Zero breathing hard and feeling the warmth from him. They lay together for a moment, then Zero raised his head to look at her.

"Alise, are you okay?"

She thought a moment, nodded.

"Yeah. My body is sore, but not from you. It was sore before."

Zero cringed. He should have checked to see if she was in pain or anything first, before he began.

"Alise, I'm sorry. You should have stopped me."

She shook her head, "No, I wanted you. I want you. If only just this once and you go on your way. I wanted you Zero."

Zero sighed and shook his head. He felt like shit. He caused Alise to have such doubt and low self-esteem now. He would make it up to her. He'd make it all up to her and make her feel worthy and loved again.

"Alise, I'm not going anywhere. Yesterday, I thought I almost lost you. I remembered what you said, about when you said you realized you couldn't live without me. I didn't believe it at first. But then, I felt it yesterday and I realized what you said was true. I really love you, Alise. I can not live without you. If you had died yesterday, I would have killed myself. Please forgive me, Alise. Take me back. Say you'll be mine again." Zero said in a breathless rush.

Alise stared at him amazed. He did love her. He was just trying to save her and give her a way out, because he felt he would hurt her. She understood now. He didn't let her go, because he didn't love her or didn't want her. He did love her, so much so that he was willing to let her go to save her. Even though inside, it was killing him, as well as it almost killed her.

"Zero," she said, pulling him down to her, "I love you. I want you, always. I only want to be with you."

Zero closed his eyes and sighed. He had his Alise back, his princess, his love. He would never let her go again. He would hold onto her and fight to keep her.

"Oh, I'll have to call Kuran and let him know we are together again."

Alise looked up at him in surprise. "Why?"

Zero chuckled, "Well, believe it or not, he's the one who let me know where you were. And, I told him that if anything had happened to you, he had permission to kill me."

"Zero! Why would you do that?"

"Because, I was thought for sure I was going to lose you. I thought by the time I found you, you'd be dead. It was really bad yesterday, Alise. You shouldn't have left without me or at all. You nearly died."

Alise bit her lip, "I know. I'm sorry. I was..I couldn't face you. I was sure you hated me."

Zero shook his head, "I could never hate you. I'd be hating myself."

"What do you mean?"

Zero moved off her finally and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her face and held her to his chest.

"I believe, more than ever, that you are...the...my one, Alise."

Zero took the moment to explain to her about the Hunter's Curse and what Yagari told him.

"Wait a minute. So, Yagari told you about this? He talked about us and...sex?"

Zero chuckled, "Yes, but he isn't one to talk. Trust me."

She blushed and hid her face into him. She couldn't believe that Toga Yagari knew she and Zero had sex. It was going to be awkward facing him again. She turned to look at Zero again.

"Zero, um...Kaname kissed me again. Yesterday. When I got caught in the snow." Alise revealed, dejectedly, worrying that Zero may change his mind again. "I wasn't trying to let him, it just happened quickly, and-"

He cut her off again, this time with a kiss.

"Don't worry about that. You're mine, Alise. When I took you, you became mine. And, nothing or no one can break that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one: I took your innocence. That's a strong bond between humans, especially Hunters. Even more so since I, as a Ex-human Vampire, took your blood. Two: As a Hunter, I recognize you as 'the one' for me. Those are two most powerful bonds that no one can break. So, see? You are stuck with me. Are you sure you can live with that?"

She looked up at him and frowned. "Zero, I'm not stuck with you. I want to be with you. Forever."

Zero smiled and pulled her to his lips. They lay together, kissing and holding. They stayed in the dorm awhile longer, while the weather raged outside. It had gotten worse, so they couldn't go home just yet. Zero pulled Alise closer when she started shivering again.

"Are you still cold?" he asked, gently.

"A little. I'm actually a little...nervous being in the dorms, like this." she answered, hoping he wouldn't get angry.

Zero just smiled, "Yeah, me too. We shouldn't be doing this here."

"Not that I didn't want to!" Alise said quickly, "I just feel..exposed."

Zero released her gently and sat up in the bed. "I know. It seems impersonal." he answered, leaning over the side of the bed.

He gathered their clothes and they dressed quickly. Zero grabbed Alise's coat, pulling Kaname's off and tossing to the floor. He wrapped her coat around her shoulders. Alise smiled and leaned into him.

"Where did Yori go anyway?"

"She went to stay in another room. I, uh, had to warm you up. She let me stay here with you." Zero revealed nervously.

"You can trust her, Zero. I do." Alise whispered.

Zero breathed in her ear, "I think I do too. She is a good friend to you."

"Other than you, she's my best friend."

"I know." he answered, releasing her to look out the window.

The wind stopped blowing and the snowfall ceased. Zero frowned wondering if they could make it back. He didn't want to risk staying in the dorms, but he also didn't want to risk Alise's safety.

"I'm gonna go outside and check something. You go visit Yori a minute, okay?" he said, turning back to Alise and kissing her cheek.

"Okay. Don't go far." she answered back.

He smiled and walked out the room and down the stairs. Alise straightened the bed, then went to the room next to Yori's. She knocked and heard Yori call out. She went in and Yori jumped into her arms as soon as she saw Alise.

"Thank goodness you're okay! I was worried about you." Yori cried out.

"I'm okay. Thank you for helping." Alise replied, hugging her friend back.

"I'm glad Zero helped you."

Alise looked down, blushing.

"I was going to tell you. That's why I was coming to visit." Alise explained.

Yori brushed off her apology, "I knew you'd tell me when you were ready. But, then why were you upset?"

Alise took a breath and started explaining the story from begining to end. With the exception of the vampire/Vampire Hunter part. She only told Yori when she realized she loved Zero and how they already had a few ups and downs. Yori questioned why would Zero be afraid to stay with Alise. Alise caught herself and thought up and excuse. She said Zero just felt that he wasn't good enough. Besides, it was partially true. Yori nodded.

"I think you and Zero make a great couple. He's always there for you and you're always by his side. I don't think of Zero as unworthy. He's a good student and a good person really." Yori said.

_If only you knew all of it_, Alise thought to herself.

"Well, he's been through alot. Losing his parents very young. Then almost losing his brother. I think he may just be afraid to be happy, because he thinks he'll lose the cause again." Alise explained, the realization hitting her also.

_Maybe that's what it is, he's afraid if he's happy something like that will happen to me_.

"Well, you won't let that happen. You're strong too Alise." Yori was saying smiling.

Alise smiled back, "Hey, we'll be spending Christmas alone. Head-my uncle is out on business. Do you want to join us? I don't want you to stay alone."

"Sure. Thank you, Alise."

They heard footsteps coming up and they turned. Zero returned and looked up to see both girls watching him.

"What?" he asked.

They shook their heads.

"Nothing. Are you okay?" Alise asked.

"Of course. I just went to see how the weather was. You need to get out of those clothes and into warm ones." he answered.

"Oh, okay. Is it okay for me to go back out there?"

"It will be fine. As long as we head straight home and not wander around." he said, jokingly.

Alise blushed and turned to give Yori a hug.

"Bye Yori! Thanks for everything!"

Zero raised an eyebrow, "Bye? After all she did to help us? I think Yori should come with us. We owe her." he said, giving a crooked smile.

Alise turned to him surprised, "Really, Zero? Oh, thank you!" she cried out, hugging him.

"That is if Yori wants." he replied.

Yori smiled, "Thank you Zero. I would like to. It's lonely and boring here."

Yori went into her room to gather clothes.

"Zero, do you think it'll be okay?" she whispered.

Zero smirked, "Yes, I'm under control, remember?"

"I wasn't talking about that.." she answered, looking down and blushing again.

Zero frowned at her a moment, then it clicked. She wanted to be sure she and Zero could be intimate still.

"Isn't that what the night is for?" he whispered in her ear, "Besides, Yori isn't an idiot. I'm sure she's figured out what is going on between us."

Alise hid her face in his chest, "Well, girls talk you know."

Zero laughed. He pulled Alise into his arms, while they waited on Yori. When she was ready, the two girls huddled together, bracing against Zero for protection from the cold wind. They trekked back to Zero and Alise's house, making it inside and pulling off their coats. Alise led Yori upstairs to one of the guest room, and showed her around. The girls were chating still, when Zero came up and stood in the doorway, and called for Alise.

"You need to get into a hot bath and warm clothes." he said gently, but authoritively.

"Okay." Alise replied.

"Go on. I'll be okay by myself for awhile." Yori added.

Alise let Zero pull her off and to their room. He started the hot water, while Alise undressed, letting her clothes fall off her body. Zero turned to her and his eyes widened in desire. He felt himself stir, but reigned it in. He wanted her warmed up first. Besides, he needed to give Alise some news. News he discovered himself, when he went out to check the weather. He had also checked the mail and had a letter.

He was shocked at first, but then relaxed. He knew things would be okay. After all, Ichiru was his brother. And, after dying and miraculously being revived, he was changed. It was as if only the dark side of Ichiru died. And, the Hunter part. Zero had to consume him to gain his full Hunter powers, at the beckoning of Ichiru himself. Zero was immersed in guilt and hatred, but Yagari had found a way to revive the human Ichiru. Thus, giving Zero a part of his family back.

Now, as he watched Alise gingerly step into the hot water, he wondered how she'd feel about Ichiru visiting them for Christmas also. That was another reason why he invited Yori. He wanted to have another there for Alise's sake.

"Is it too hot?" he suddenly asked.

"A little, but it's okay." she answered sitting in the water.

He took a washcloth and rubbed her back. Alise sighed and let her head hang. Zero continued rubbing her skin, using circular motions. Zero sighed deeply and spoke.

"Alise, I hope you don't get angry, but my brother will be coming to visit." he announced.

She looked up and turned, "Why would I get mad about that Zero? That's great right? Isn't he doing well?"

Zero smiled slightly, "Yes, I just wanted you to be okay with it."

"Of course. Besides, Yori is here as we-hey!" she suddenly said, realizing what Zero had done.

Zero shrugged, "Like I said, I wanted you to be okay with it."

"Zero, you sneak!" she said, splashing water at him.

He laughed and held up the cloth to shield himself. They splashed each other a little more. Then, Zero stood and gave Alise the towel. She got up and dried herself. Zero went and got her some pyjamas and came back. She started pulling on her clothes and brushing her hair.

"I'm going to make something to eat." he said kissing her head and leaving the room.

* * *

After Alise was dressed, she went to see how Yori was doing. She wasn't in the guest room, so Alise went downstairs. She found Yori was in the kitchen with Zero. He had apparently asked her to join him and now they were talking.

Zero prepared some food and they sat and ate. They talked and discussed Christmas and school. Yori explained that her parents were sent on a business trip and that's why she had to stay behind. Alise explained that her unlce had a trip also and that he'd be gone for the remainder of break. While the girls talked, Zero ate in silence and waited for the bell to ring.

They finished their food and Yori and Alise cleaned up. The doorbell rang and Alise heard Zero hurry to answer it. She and Yori went to the entrance. Zero was there facing his mirror image. His face was hard to read. It was a mixture of surprise, shock and brotherly love. Ichiru looked back at his brother the same way. Alise understood why.

When they'd first reunited, it was under bad circumstances. They were consumed with hatred and loathing for the other. Shizuka had filled Ichiru's head with lies and his heart with envious hate for Zero. But, when she died and Rido came after Yuki, Ichiru showed his true feelings. It was all a ploy. To get close to Shizuka and gain Rido's trust. And, to give Zero what he'd need to become a full-fledged Hunter.

Alise watched the two brothers and hoped things were really okay between the two brothers. Ichiru suddenly raised his arms and embraced Zero. Zero gasped, then hugged his twin back. They then laughed and started talking. Zero and Ichiru were expressing their relief and joy at being reunited once again. They pulled back and Zero moved to let Ichiru in the house. Ichiru saw Alise and smiled. He held out a hand and she took it.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard great things."

Alise smiled, "Thank you. I'm glad you're here for Christmas."

He smiled again and looked behind her.

"And, who is this?" he asked.

Alise turned, "Oh this is Yori. She's my best friend from school." she said pulling Yori forwards.

"Nice to see you again." Yori said.

"Ah, yes. I remember you. I'm glad to see you too." he replied, smiling and taking Yori's hand.

Yori blushed as Ichiru lowered his head and kissed her hand. Yuki looked to Zero, who was also astounded by this show of affection. Ichiru raised his head back up and smiled at Yori. Then, he turned to Zero.

"Well, I'm starved."

Zero smiled and took Ichiru's bag. He showed him the way to the kitchen and served him some of the food he'd prepared. Yori stood at the doorway with Alise.

"Yori, are you okay?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh! Oh, yes. I just..I remember Ichiru." Yori replied, flustered.

"Well, he seems to remember you too." Yuki said.

"I have to confess, I had a crush on him. He was nice to me." she said quietly.

Alise gasped. Ichiru must like Yori alot too. He was very affectionate to her just a moment ago. He kissed her hand and looked at her almost lovingly. Alise smiled to herself. Maybe there was something that would grow between Yori and Ichiru. Alise pulled Yori and grabbed Ichiru's bag. They went upstairs to another guest room and set Ichiru's bag on the bed. Then, she took Yori back to her own room and shut the door.

"Alise, Ichiru is staying in the room next to me?" Yori asked.

"Yes, is that okay? I mean, I think you'd like that." she replied slyly.

Yori blushed, "Well, I don't know. I mean, I've never had a boyfriend before. I'm nervous. What would I say?"

"I was nervous too. And, I've known Zero a long time. I think you just have to find inner strength and fight for what you want." she answered, remembering her own exploits with Zero.

"Alise, are you and Zero..you know..intimate?" Yori asked, blushing madly.

Alise ducked her head, hiding her own flush, "Yes. I gave myself to Zero. I..I love Zero. I know we are going to be together for our life." she said.

Yori just sighed, "I hope I'll have that."

Alise smiled and hugged her friend. They heard footsteps and voices coming upstairs and they peeked out the door. Zero and Ichiru were walking up and talking. Zero opened one door, then the other, looking for where Ichiru was staying. Finding the room with Ichiru's bag, he smirked. He noticed it was next to Yori's room. He turned to Ichiru.

"I guess this is where you'll stay. I'm right there," he said, pointing across the hall, "And, you have your own bathroom. There should be towels and everything you need."

Ichiru nodded, "So, you and Alise..?" he started.

Zero looked away, shrugging, "Yeah. She and I are together, we're engaged. I've recognized her as..'the one'." he informed Ichiru.

Ichiru nodded, "And, she knows?"

"Yes."

"Then, she really loves you. I'm happy for you." Ichiru said.

Zero looked back at his twin, "Thanks. I'll let you get some rest now."

Ichiru hugged him again, "I hoped we could be like we used to. Close and able to tell each other anything."

Zero frowned, "We can. We are. I'm here for you, brother."

Ichiru smiled, "So, then tell me about Yori."

Zero laughed and they talked a moment longer. At the mention of Yori, the girls stepped back in the room, gasping.

"Oh, my wow!" Alise said.

"He asked about me.." Yori said breathlessly, "You think that means he likes me?"

"Yes! Definitely!" Alise exclaimed lowly.

Yori hugged her, "Wow!"

A knock at the door made them freeze.

"Alise? Yori? Are you two in there?" Zero called out.

"Yes!" they called back in unison.

Alise pulled open the door and gazed at the twin faces. Of course, she knew who was who. Ichiru's hair was longer and in a small ponytail. Zero's shorter hair brushed his collar and was kept in a messy style. And, Zero's tattoo was exposed.

"What are you two doing?" Zero asked.

The girls looked at each other and smiled. They shook their heads.

"Nothing." Alise said.

"Yep. Just talking." Yori agreed.

The guys looked at each other and nodded slightly. Alise and Yori frowned at them. Then suddenly, Zero grabbed Alise and Ichiru grabbed Yori and started tickling the two unsuspecting girls to death. They laughed and rolled over the floor. The girls trying to fight off the playful attack. Zero pinned Alise and caught her fiery passionate gaze. Out of the corner of her eye, Alise saw that Ichiru also had Yori pinned and they were gazing intently at each other.

Zero looked over also and rose his eyebrows in amusement. He looked back down at the beauty beneath him and smiled knowingly. He raised up, pulling Alise with him. Ichiru still lay on top of Yori, holding onto her. Yori smiled up at him, blushing. Ichiru smiled back and rose his body of her, pulling Yori into a sitting position also. They sat facing each other, not moving their gazes.

Zero cleared his throat, "Do you two want to be alone?"

Yori looked down and Ichiru looked at his brother.

"I think Yori and I are going to stay up for awhile." he said.

Ichiru took Yori's hand and pulled her to her feet gently. Still holding her hand, Ichiru turned and started towards the stairs. Yori looked back at Alise and smiled, following Ichiru downstairs. Zero and Alise watched the two, until they disappeared from sight.

Zero turned to Alise, "We heard you two talking you know." he announced.

She gasped, "Zero! Why were you listening to our conversation?"

"We have heightened senses. Or have you forgotten?"

Alise opened and closed her mouth. She forgotten about that.

"So, does that mean Ichiru doesn't like Yori?"

Zero smiled slightly, "No. It means he now knows that she likes him. He returns her affections." he answered.

Alise leaned into Zero's chest. Zero held her a moment. He loved her fiercely. He would put her feelings above all others, which is why he worried about this visit. But, apparently, Alise didn't mind. Which reminded him..

"Alise." he said, his voice suddenly husky.

She looked up into beautiful lilac eyes. As soon as she did, Zero caught her lips in his and kissed her hard. Alise sighed and Zero lifted her up and pulled her into their room.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too Zero."

He laid with her on the bed and just held her long into the night. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Zero held Alise close, feeling content and complete.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter and it's extra long...Okay, so yes, I brought Ichiru back from the dead, sue me if you don't like it, but he has to be Zero's best man soon, and he's the one that explains the truth behind Alise's birthmark and how that all works...See, Aidou thought it had to do with sex, but -twist- it has to do with that Z-shaped birthmark! So, yeah, more exciting stuff coming up and a wedding soon too, not too soon, but soon. Thanks! Please RXR!


End file.
